Hogwarts School of Warblery Wonderfullness
by Kate4578
Summary: After the bullying at McKinley became too much, Kurt transferred to a no-harassment school in England. But Hogwarts was far from calm, especially when sharing a dorm with a bunch of lunatics, being totally in love with his roommate Blaine and battling with Sebastian Smythe. But as Blaine's past began to unravel; this year became tons more dangerous than Kurt had originally planned
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee, or Hogwarts**

**This includes a couple of characters from CP Coulter's Dalton, but you in no way have to have read that to read this.**

**Summary: After the bullying from McKinley High school had become too much to bear, he decided to transfer to a nice peaceful school in the middle of the English countryside. Little did he know that Hogwarts was far from peaceful, especially when sharing a dorm with a bunch of lunatics, being hopelessly in love with his roommate Blaine and battling with the criminal chipmunk that is Sebastian Smythe. But as both Kurt and Blaine's pasts begin to unravel; this year was going to be a lot more dangerous than Kurt originally planned...**

Kurt sat in his room, his red puffy face with tears flowing down his cheeks, ruining his immaculate floor. He just couldn't take it anymore; he remembered what Blaine from Hogwarts School had told him, COURAGE. That word persisted in Kurt's mind, giving him the bravery to stand up to Karofsky. But Kurt didn't realise Karofsky was going to do...that. The memory of the kiss haunted Kurt, he couldn't sleep, and if anything that was not doing any favours to his perfect, porcelain complexion.  
Finally, Kurt wiped his eyes with a moist toilette, and stumbled up to seek comfort from the most amazing dad in the world, Burt. Burt was slumped on the sofa, watching yet another sports game, Kurt swore that his dad was as addicted to football as Kurt was to Wicked- and THAT was saying something. When he saw Kurt's face Burt switched off the TV.

"Hey kid, you look upset, what's wrong?"

Kurt collapsed into Burt's arms and told him everything, the bullying, the hexes, the verbal abuse, everything apart from the kiss.  
Burt knew what he had to do, Mckinley school of Magic was no longer safe for Kurt, Kurt needed to be transferred to Hogwarts

**A few weeks later...**

"No, please, I didn't mean to", Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights "please don't hurt me"

Ethan snickered to his twin Evan, they were both on the same page, as always.

"Alice, meet the big white fluffy pillow!" Ethan exclaimed. The twins were always comparing him to Alice in Wonderland because he had been lead into a world of madness by Blaine, aka the white rabbit. Sometimes Kurt wondered about those two...

Kurt giggled as he tried to burrow his way out of the twin's madness, one of his everyday manoeuvres

"Stop!" Kurt yelped as he ran across the common room of Gryffindor "You'll mess up my hair!"

After Kurt was sent to Hogwarts, he was put into Gryffindor, the most ridiculous, maddest place he had ever experienced in his entire life, and he had only been there for a couple of weeks! Apart from Blaine, who was the most amazing awesome person had ever met, he could sing, he could dance, he really helped Kurt settle in and they shared so much in common! They were both gay...they both loved the same reality TV shows...the only fault he'd found in Blaine is the amount of hair gel he put in his hair...

"awww, look Ethan, Alice has his moping after Blaine face on"

"Yeah, he certainly may not like these white fluffy pillows, but he certainly does like a certain white fluffy rabbit"

Kurt turned as red as a tomato at this remark, but quickly attempted to cover up his embarrassment when he saw Blaine.

"Hey guy, what's up?" Blaine smiled, he raised his eyebrow at Kurt's bright red face and the amused look on the Twin's faces, which was never a good sign.

Blaine sighed "What did you two do to Kurt?"

The twins snickered "More like what you did to Kurt"

Blaine, oblivious as ever, was a little confused but after you were in Gryffindor for the 2 years he had been (he transferred from his old school The Sadie School of Sorcery when he was 14)he realised most of the things the Twins say don't make sense. Kurt, however, if looks could kill...  
The twins who were now deeply alarmed by Kurt's expression, hastily made their escape.

"Sorry about those two" Blaine smiled "You get used to them"

"Worryingly, I think I already have" Kurt sighed, looking slightly downcast

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Blaine asked concerned

"Yeah, I just really miss my family and my friends from McKinley "

"Don't worry Kurt" Blaine winked at him making Kurt's heart flutter slightly "You'll get used to it, plus we've got quidditch tryouts next week if you want to join in to take your mind off things, and we can watch Geordie Shore later?"

Kurt laughed while his heart fluttered, Blaine knew exactly how to cheer him up "Sounds great, but we have to get through double potions and defence against the dark arts first, plus I think I'll just come and watch the Quidditch tryouts, never did like that game. The first time I ever played my hair would not stop sticking up even with the same amount of product present in your hair right now for like a week, and I just cannot rock that look"

Blaine chuckled, sliding his hand into Kurt's "at least your hair doesn't naturally stick up, when I blow dry my hair I look like what normal people look like when they rub a balloon on their head. And that's when it's calm."

There was a short moment in which the boys realised they were holding hands. Then there was a small explosion in the dorm opposite theirs, a regular occurrence of Gryffindor House.

"DWIGHT" Charlie the prefect bellowed up the stairs.

"Oh God, not again" Kurt and Blaine groaned. It was going to be a long day...

"Today" Snape sneered "We will prepare to make a love potion, which we will proceed to make tomorrow. To those imbeciles who don't know what that is" he glared pointedly at Blaine "this type of love potion makes the drinker become completely infatuated with the other when putting a single hair of the other into the potion, so much so it can lead to insanity from prolonged exposure without the antidote, which could lead to serious consequences. Any questions?"

The class stared blankly at Snape, Snape fumed, he really did hate teaching this bunch of misfits, especially seeing as half the class was_ Gryffindor_  
He was writing the ingredients on the board when Snape felt the hairs on his greasy neck stand up, someone wasn't paying attention

At this point Blaine was slipping a note to Kurt. He wrote 'Ignore Snape, he just being a slimy git as always'. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder and Kurt turned around and smiled at him..God that smile was irresistible, it made Blaine feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Mr Anderson" snarled Snape

Of course Snape had to ruin the moment

"Would you be so kind to read out the note you were about to give to Hummel"

Blaine gulped, this wasn't going to be good...

"Errm..it says ignore Snape"

Snape curled his lip "Go on"

"He is just being a slimy git as always"

Snape looked positively furious, he looked like a steam train ready to explode and his eyes bulged out his sockets. Kurt cringed, that was definitely not an attractive look. The rest of the class looked fairly amused, even the Slytherins, apart from Snape's golden boy, Sebastian Smythe. Urgh, how Blaine loathed him!

"Detention 7pm Mr Anderson, tonight and for the rest of the week"

Great, thought Blaine, that's just what he needed, on top of homework and Quidditch practice he's barely going to have enough time to eat! Kurt shot him a sympathetic glare. The lesson dragged along very slowly after that, until finally the bell rang and Kurt swore he could hear everyone breathe out a sigh of relief

"Tomorrow, we will make the potions, so don't be late, we wouldn't want any" he snarls at Blaine "accidents"

Blaine practically ran out the classroom in a rage under Snape's glare. Kurt frowned and brisk walked to Wes and David

"Hey, guys"

They both gave Kurt a charming smile "Hey Kurt, what's up?" Wes grinned

"How come Snape's such a jerk?"

They both laughed, "We're Gryffindor, he's the king of pricks" explained David

"And by pricks we mean Slytherins" whispered Wes

"Not all the Slytherins are so bad, though. My friend Santana's in Slytherin" smiled Kurt "although she can be a total bitch sometimes"

Wes shrugged "sometimes there are exceptions. But some of them can be real pieces of work, like that Sebastian Smythe"

"Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Kurt

"Urghh, he's this really awful, creepy guy who is totally obsessed with Blaine but at the same time still manages to insult him and all of us on a daily basis" Wes said.

Kurt felt slightly odd at the news that someone fancied Blaine. Kurt frowned at himself, why should he care. He wasn't jealous, was he?

They walked into the defence against the dark arts classroom, Kurt loved this classroom, it had gret traditional features like smooth wooden desks and red velvet curtains. He ran his finger over the walls, and a layer of dusk came off of Kurt's finger. Kurt's shook his head disapprovingly, and made a mental reminder to himself to never lean on the wall. He spotted Blaine

"Hey, Blaine, are you ok? You kind of stormed out of there"

Blaine sighed "Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm fine. I'm just so fed up with Snape"

Kurt pouted with sympathy, "I know he is a complete asshole, but like any bully you just have to ignore him, he's not worth getting upset over. If you want we can watch tangled this evening to cheer you up"

Blaine grinned "as long as we can eat cheese twists and Haribo as well"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully "as long as we don't drink, i don't care what we consume over the evening" Kurt shuddered as he thought back to throwing up all over miss Pillsbury's shoes.

"Alright then people, that's enough" shouted professor Boot. Kurt liked professor Boot, he was one of the one teachers in the school who wasn't bias against houses, plus Kurt was totally amazing at dada, at Mckinley school of magic he had to keep up with his defensive spells against all the bullies.

"Today, we are going to do duelling" professor boot said while writing the pairs on the board "this is an end of assessment test to test whether you have been paying attention, but it's nothing to worry about" he smiled "I'm sure you'll all do fine, first we'll have Kurt Hummel and Chandler Kiehl"

Kurt ran his eyes over to the other brown haired guy who was standing up. Wow, he was cute!  
"Hey Kurt Hummel right?" Chandler grinned "I'm Chandler, don't worry, i don't know what I'm doing so I won't hurt you in the slightest, not that i would if i could...oh my gosh! You're that guy with the really fashionable clothes, i loved the purple bureau you wore last weekend, it was a-maz-ing"

"Chandler, put a sock in it and get on with the duelling" ordered Professor Boot

Meanwhile Kurt was blushing, he'd never met anyone so appreciative of his fashion style before, it certainly felt nice that he was surrounded by people who didn't bully him for who he was . The twins snickered "Looks like Alice has two bunnies to choose between" Evan whispered into his brother's ear, "I bet he'll choose Blaine, they are adorable together" Ethan smiled

"I think he'll choose Chandler, I mean their hairstyles are practically matching, that is true love my friend" said Evan

"You've got yourself a bet" smirked Ethan

Kurt managed to block all three of Chandler's spells and even though Chandler blocked most of Kurt's spells, he managed to disarm Chandler with expelliarmus twice. Feeling pleased with himself, Kurt sat back down next to Blaine, "Well done Kurt! That was amazing!" grinned Blaine

"Thank you!" Kurt gave Blaine a serious look "But be honest Blaine, did I mess up my hair?"

"What are you talking about? Your hair is immaculate and just as perfect as always" smiled Blaine

Kurt felt himself blushing for the second time in a lesson, except rather than the candyfloss coloured blush with chandler, it was more of a deep beetroot, which was most certainly the less attractive of the two.

"So gonna win the bet!" chuckled Ethan to his brother a little too loudly

"What bet?" asked Kurt

"Urrrmmm, the..the" Ethan stuttered

"Which of Hagrids vegetable patches he's going to put forward to the annual staff best veggie competition" Evan blurted out. Blaine gave them a 'really? That's the best you can do' look, while Kurt looked very suspicious.

"Wait" exclaimed Professor Boot "How did you know about the veggie competition?" The twins shared a look, well they definitely had not expected _that. _Luckily, Wes saved them

"What vegetable are you bringing this year, sir?" asked Wes

"Well...I was thinking of a parsnip, or maybe a cabbage..This is getting way off topic boys. Anyway, where were we, Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, you're the last couple to go up. I'll be back in a minute, do not start until I'm back"

Wes, David, Evan, Ethan and Dwight all looked at each other in horror; Kurt alarmed by these glances whispered "What's wrong guys?"

"That's Sebastian, you know the one I was telling you about earlier? He is an animal when it comes to duels" Wes whispered

"and no, we are not talking one of those cute Meerkats you see at the zoo" David said

"we are talking, big scary Meerkat which bites people's thumbs off at the first chance it gets" Dwight exclaimed "plus, with Blaine and Sebastian's history, Blaine is gonna get eaten alive if he isn't careful!"

"Wait, what history?" asked Kurt a little offended that Blaine hadn't brought this up, he had always assumed Blaine had never had a boyfriend before like himself

"Tell you later" Dwight said shooting a worried glance towards Blaine who was as white as a sheet "first we need to make sure he survives this"

Kurt wasn't buying it "Naah, guys, he can't be that bad"

"IMPEDIMENTA" Sebastian shouted catching Blaine off guard seeing as Professor Boot hadn't returned yet, knocking Blaine's feet of the ground into a table. Sebastian gave Blaine a cocky grin in doing so

"Not looking so great, are you now, squirt?" he snarled

Blaine pulled himself back up from the floor "Don't call me that" he spat "Levicorpus!"

But Sebastian blocked the spell, "Look, Blaine, if you want to hit me with a spell, then you're going to have to do a LOT better than that. You really are as incompetent at spells as you are with fashion style. You do know that bowties were out of fashion like 70 years ago. Obscuro!"

Blaine blocked that one this time "At least I don't sleep around, I'm so glad I rejected you. It felt brilliant"

Sebastian looked like he'd been slapped in the face with a fish at this comment, "Why you little..Tarantallegra!" he shouted at the same time Blaine shouted "Levicorpus" Neither boys managed to block them one and Blaine started to dance uncontrollably, the single ladies dance much to Kurt's amusement, as much as Kurt did want to bitch slap Sebastian in the face, and Sebastian hung upside-down

"What the hell is going on here?" yelped Professor Boot, storming in noticing there were desks everywhere and the two frazzled boys "Detention, both of you" he yelled while performing the counter curses

"But sir" Blaine gasped, exhausted from all the dancing "I already have detention with Professor Snape for the rest of the week"

"At what time?"

"Seven, sir"

"Fine" he snapped "You'll both have detention tomorrow at 8. Class dismissed!"

All the Gryffindor boys rushed to Blaine's aid.

"Are you ok?" asked Kurt giving Blaine his hand to pull him up

"Two detentions in one day, that's rough" sighed Dwight

"Yeah, that was completely unfair, Sebastian was clearly provoking you" said David

"It's ok, I kind of deserved this detention, I shouldn't have given into Sebastian's snide comments" sighed Blaine. Kurt gave Blaine a hug, in which Blaine a little too obviously smelled his hair

"Did you just smell my hair?" Kurt asked giggling

"What? It smells really good!" grinned Blaine "like vanilla"

"Aww, you two are so cute!" squealed Ethan

Kurt rolled his eyes, typical, but he and Blaine were kind of cute together...

Evan randomly then just burst out laughing "Sorry, guys, it's just Blaine, those were some of the worst dance moves I have ever seen, and I have seen Saturday Night Fever!"

Everyone burst out laughing, and Blaine just glared at them, very embarrassed. Yep thought Kurt, these next few months were going to be the best!

**Preview for Chapter 2:**

**"Anyway, we need to hurry up guys" Wes said while putting his red and yellow tie on "any other ideas on how to wake him up?"**

**Evan whispered something into his twin's ear and both wearing ridiculous grins, ran to the bathroom.**

**"Oh no" Dwight panicked with eyes as wide as bambi**

**"What's wrong?" Kurt frowned**

**"The last time they had that look was last year when they decided to smuggle very concentrated alcoholic butterbeer from Hogsmeade and replaced it with Snape's afternoon tea. Long story short, Snape got wasted in the middle of a lesson" chuckled Dwight**

**"That sounds hilarious" laughed Kurt "no wonder he hates Gryffindor so much"**

**"well we reckon he thought that Blaine did it, cos the twins weren't actually caught, and that's why he hates Blaine so much" Wes said**

**"Although it has got a lot worse this year" David frowned.**

**Right on cue, the twins ran in trying to pull straight faces, Waterguns in their hands**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee, or Hogwarts **

**Thank you for all the story alerts and favourite stories and the review by anderpson, they make me feel so happy :D **

**Sorry about my strange sense of humour and reviews are greatly appreciated **

**Rating: T (for now)**

"Wake up, Blaine" said a soft voice, deepening Blaine further into his sleep  
Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine snuggled further into his pillow, they were going to be very late for breakfast if he didn't wake up soon

"Don't bother Kurt" David stated "He sleeps so deeply that even tickling didn't wake him up"

"Believe me, we tried it last week" Evan frowned "all that happened is that he made a noise that sounded oddly sexual"

Ethan laughed "He was probably dreaming about you, Kurt". Kurt stuck his tongue out and punched him softly in the arm.

"Ow" Ethan squealed "now that was uncalled for"

"Anyway, we need to hurry up guys" Wes said while putting his red and yellow tie on "any other ideas on how to wake him up?"

Evan whispered something into his twin's ear and both wearing ridiculous grins, ran to the bathroom.

"Oh no" Dwight panicked with eyes as wide as bambi

"What's wrong?" Kurt frowned

"The last time they had that look was last year when they decided to smuggle very concentrated alcoholic butterbeer from Hogsmeade and replaced it with Snape's afternoon tea. Long story short, Snape got wasted in the middle of a lesson" chuckled Dwight

"That sounds hilarious" laughed Kurt "no wonder he hates Gryffindor so much"

"well we reckon he thought that Blaine did it, cos the twins weren't actually caught, and that's why he hates Blaine so much" Wes said

"Although it has got a lot worse this year" David frowned.

Right on cue, the twins ran in trying to pull straight faces, waterguns in their hands

"Oh dear" sighed Wes

The twins pulled the triggers before anyone could stop them, spraying Blaine with what looked and smelled like the remains of his hair jell, all over his face.  
Blaine jolted upwards and began wiping the gel off his face, making a huge gloopy puddle on his bed

"What the gel! I mean, what the hell guys!"

The twins burst out laughing uncontrollably while the other shot Blaine a look which was a cross between sympathy and amusement.

"Blaine, breakfast has already started, you need to get up" Wes said

"Urghh" Blaine sighed as went to take a quick shower. He returned three minute later, with clothes thrown on so quickly most of it was inside out, and dripping wet. He also had huge bags under his eyes. But most importantly, he had no hair gel in his towel dried hair, and Kurt realised the explosion of sticky out curls that was Blaine Anderson's hair.

"I'm not gonna lie, dude, you look a total mess" David said

Blaine visibly cringed, "The twins used up all my hair gel. The hair's not that bad? Is it?"

"Ermm" Wes started

Blaine sighed "Let's just go to breakfast"

They were a lot later than they thought to breakfast. And with Blaine's bush-styled hair, that was not a good thing. Everyone stared at the seven of them as they went to sit down in the Great Hall, even the teachers and Dumbledore himself. Dwight, Wes and David were red with embarrassment, the twins had hair gel down their robes as when Blaine went to shower they started spraying it on each other, Blaine was looking very tired stumbling his way over to the table still soaking from the shower he had, and Kurt was giving his queen bitch stare to anyone who was giving any of them a dirty look. The only person who looked at all happy was Snape, who for the first time since Kurt met him pulled his face in between a frown and a smile. They sat down, and everyone started to talk normally again.

Charlie the prefect however smiled at them and said "Well that was quite an entrance. You all look like you got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Thanks Chazzer, you always know how to make us feel better" Dwight said sarcastically

"Are you ok, Kurt? Sorry this is my entire fault, I should've got up when my alarm rang" said Blaine  
Kurt sighed, Blaine could be really sweet, but he really needed to start looking out for himself as much as he did for others.

"Blaine, don't worry about me, I should be worrying about you. I'm not the one who is dripping wet, in back to front robes and has huge bags under their eyes. Why are you so tired anyway?"

"Snape kept me cleaning cauldrons without magic until midnight, I was so exhausted I almost fell asleep in the hallway, but I made it back up to the dorms eventually" Blaine mumbled. But Kurt was furious, what was Snape's problem?

"There should be some law against detention being that long! He shouldn't treat you like this! If only there was a way to get back at him.." snapped Kurt

Ethan and Evan looked at each other with glee "We might be able to help with that" said Ethan with his eyebrow raised.

Meanwhile Sebastian was fuming at the Slytherin table. How dare Blaine tell everyone that he rejected him, that was only partly true anyway, they went out for a while before that, until things turned horribly sour. But still, no-one breaks up with Sebastian Smythe and then rubs it in his face. He needed revenge, and he needed it now. He needed to find a way to break Blaine's heart and he did his own. He looked across the great hall to see Blaine talking to the new kid Kurt. Then Kurt reached up to boing one of his curls, accidently brushing Blaine's face with his hand, giving both boys a tinted blush. Aha! Thought Sebastian, that's the key to breaking Blaine's heart, first Sebastian needed to crush their relationship. Sebastian smirked to himself, pure genius.

Santana caught his smirk while looking in Kurt's direction and immediately alarm bells  
Sounded in her mind "Oi, Smythe" she yelped across the table

"What is it Satan?"

"Ok, firstly, my name is Santana, you might wanna write that down because believe me, I am worth remembering around here and secondly, why are you giving evil eyes at Kurt?"

Crap, Sebastian thought, subtlety was never his strong point  
"What's it to you, Lopez?"

Santana grinned, this boy knew how to play, she leaned across the table and whispered in his ear "You see, telling me what i want to know is very important to you, cos otherwise I may have to resort to methods like twisting your nuts off, meaning you can't continue being a man whore for the rest of your pathetic excuse for a life"

Santana smiled slyly at the horrified expression on Sebastian's face, yep, she still got it. Sebastian however, rather than answering her got up and stormed out. Santana cocked her eyebrow, she smelled trouble. She quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Kurt"

Kurt turned around and grinned "Oh my gosh, Santana! I haven't seen you since i got here! How are you? Where have you been?"

Santana shrugged "I got suspended for pantsing Brittany in the middle of Hogsmeade. The teachers weren't too pleased at all, I on the other hand thought she looked hot, but you know, whatever" she shrugged

"Kurt, I am in love with this woman!" Evan grinned

Santana laughed "Don't play on your team, my girlfriend Brittany is over there" she pointed to the blonde girl at the Huffelpuff table blowing kisses at her

"Wait" said David "Isn't she the girl who asked Hagid why he wasn't on the cover of Vogue because he was the prettiest woman she'd ever seen?"

Santana smiled "Sounds like my Brit! Anyway, Kurt I just need to warn you and your toilet brush headed boyfriend..."

"...My names Blaine"

"...and I am not his boyfriend" Kurt said

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say Kurt. Anyway, this Sebastian kid, he's in your classes' right? Well it looks like he's planning something against you two, so I just came to warn you. Tell me if he gets too much to handle and you need some extra bitch power, cause I am happy to oblige!"

"Thanks Santana, but we'll be fine. Honestly he's not that bad, there are only so many insults you can make against bowties" Blaine said

"we'll keep our eye on him" Kurt smiled

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! We better get off to divination" yelped Dwight

"Good luck in that hell hole! See you later guys" Santana smiled, walking out of the hall

"Let's go!" sighed Kurt

Kurt hated the Divination classroom, it was all covered in fabrics which completely clashed with each other and the teacher looked like she was wearing curtains. Not to mention the magnifine-glasses she somehow balanced on her scarecrow nose.

"Now she definitely needs to go on an episode of Gok's fashion fix" said Blaine to Kurt who giggled

"That's very true" They sat down opposite each other on a table for two

Professor Trelawney shouted for them to come in and they all took their seats.  
"Now, now dears. Today we are moving onto the second module, to learn the art of using magical balls to reveal our near futures." She levitated a crystal ball onto the table that Kurt and Blaine were sitting at.

"Tell me, erm whatever your name is, what do you see?"

"It's Blaine Professor Trelawney, you've taught me for the past 6 years!"

"Oh, ok dear, so what do you see" Professor Trelawney said dreamily

"Erm, well Kurt's crystal ball is kind of cloudy, which" Blaine flicks through the text book "means Kurt has found inner peace, spiritual harmony and compassion."

"Go on dear.."

"And...that's it really.." Blaine shrugged

Professor Trelawney picked up the crystal ball herself and made a gasping sound

"What is it?" sighed Kurt

"I see the Cleopatra omen for you dear!" Professor Trelawney said dramatically

"Huh, that's strange" commented Wes with his eyebrows raised "Never had that one before"

"Maybe it represents that Kurt's fashion style is as good as Cleopatra?" said Evan

"Very true" chuckled Kurt

"Actually" said Professor Trelawney dramatically "it indicates that you are in danger of being seduced by some uncontrollable force."

"So overall Kurt's in danger, but he's at peace about it?" Blaine frowned

Professor Trelawney smiled "A fantastic analysis! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"More like a load of rubbish" mumbled Kurt to Blaine who grinned

"Keep practicing boys and girls!" the barmy professor said. The rest of the lesson was a mix between people confused as what they were meant to be seeing and the twins humming the Muppet's theme tune, much to everyone's annoyance.  
The bell rang and everyone groaned, because that meant it was time for potions.

"Hey Kurt!" exclaimed a cheery voice as they went into the dark depressing dungeon

"Oh! Chandler! Hi, how are you doing?" Kurt smiled

"Can't complain! Well, it is potions so I guess I could complain a little..but anyway, I guess it's ok because we're making the love potion together" Chandler grinned flirtily

"Oh, cool" smiled Kurt "how do you know that?"

"It's on the board" Chandler grinned grabbing Kurt's hand "come on I already got us a table"

"Oh..ok!" Kurt smiled a little overwhelmed by Chandler's energy

meanwhile; Blaine felt like crap, he really wanted to work with Kurt. He loved spending time with Kurt, they were like best friends even though they'd only known each other for a little while, plus Blaine always felt a little flutter when Kurt was happy. Blaine would do anything for Kurt and for some reason felt really irritated when Kurt was giving any attention to Huffelpuff's best gay, Chandler. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want Kurt to be happy, it's just, he didn't want Kurt to be happy with Chandler, and Chandler obviously fancied him. But why didn't he want that? Blaine frowned to himself. His train if thought was interrupted by Snape

"Anderson, are you just going to stand there the whole lesson or are you actually going to sit down and attempt to make a love potion with that pathetic excuse for a brain you have? 20 points from Gryffindor."

Blaine looked up at the board, and now his day was complete. Not only was Kurt working with Chandler, but now he had work with stupid Meercat faced criminal chipmunk Sebastian. Urgh, Snape really hated him. He reluctantly went to sit next to Sebastian who smirked; this was the perfect situation to carry out his plan for his revenge on Blaine. The recipe for the love potion was on the board.

"You get the ingredients, broccoli head and I'll start warming up the cauldron" Sebastian told Blaine, who then shuffled out of his seat to reach the ingredients cupboard. Right, Sebastian thought in order for this plan to work what he needed to do was slip some of the love potion they made into the plastic flask in his pocket, and one of Kurt's hairs and make Chandler drink it, effectively making Chandler fall insanely in love with Kurt, making Blaine insanely jealous. Sebastian smirked, it was genius!

"I've got the ingredients" Blaine sighed slumping them all onto their desk, Sebastian ignored him

"Look, Sebastian, can we at least try to be civil for this lesson? Because I really don't need any more detentions and most of them always seem to be your fault"

"Hey, it's not my fault Snape loathes you! Plus I honestly hate you too much to be civil, and I enjoy having detention with you" Sebastian smirked slyly as he slid his foot over to Blaine's side of the table and started to rub his leg up and down the inside of Blaine's calf "but I know a way we could make it even more enjoyable" Blaine clearly alarmed by this shuffled as far back in his chair as he could go, toppling over to the floor.

Snape looked livid "You're meant to be making a potion, Mr Anderson, not joining the circus, 20 points from Gryffindor."  
Blaine was furious "What the fuck is your problem, Sebastian?" he spat under his breath. Sebastian smiled and moved forward so their faces were just inches apart

"I want you, and when I want something, I get it. And until you realise it's also in your best interest to give me what I want, I'm gonna make your life a living hell, Anderson"

"I will never be your boyfriend Sebastian" hissed Blaine "and that's a promise, because quite frankly, I'd rather date a real meercat"

The boys sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, apart from Sebastian getting up once to sneak one of Kurt's hairs from the back of his robes. At the end of the lesson, Snape tested all their potions and after praising Sebastian for his perfect potion and then grunting at Blaine, Sebastian slipped some of the potion into his flask while washing up. Phase 1 of the plan was now complete.

The rest of the lessons for that day a blur, next to fighting pixies in dada and watching Hagrid getting bitten on the bum by a wild peacock in care of magical creatures, everyone was pretty exhausted and hungry by the end of the day. Also, Quidditch tryouts in the late afternoon were great, Charlie the prefect really felt as though they had a really great team this year: Ethan and Evan were the two beaters, Kate, David and Felicity were the chasers, Charlie himself was the Keeper and Blaine had made seeker.

"Let the feast, begin!" Dumbledore smiled softly with a twinkle in his eye. Before the starving students, huge piles of scrumptious food appeared, crispy roast chicken, crunchy roast potatoes and Wes's favourite, profiteroles!

"Seriously Wes, you eat like a pig" David exclaimed "If you're not careful you're going to die of high cholesterol levels by the time you're 30. And then who am I going to play Mario kart with?"

"Yes, mother" Wes rolled his eyes sarcastically, and David gave him a playful punch on the shoulder

"So how did you like our Quidditch tryouts this afternoon Kurt?" asked Blaine

"Amazing! It's so great that you made seeker, even if you are against the criminal chipmunk in the match against Slytherin in a couple of weeks" Kurt grinned thinking back to Blaine swooping around in that tight fitting Quidditch uniform which just made him want to...

The twins made coughing noises

"Fine, you were really good too! "Kurt rolled his eyes, honestly they were like children sometimes.

"So it hasn't convinced you to get on the field and mount a broom and join in!" Blaine asked hopefully, taking a huge gulp of lemonade

Evan snorted "no, but I think it might have convinced Kurt to try and mount something else"

"Or someone else" Ethan grinned wiggling his eyebrows at Blaine.

Suddenly, as if the situation hadn't been made awkward enough by the twins, Blaine at shock from their comments spat out his lemonade, spraying the sticky liquid all over Kurt's face

"Oh, holy crap, I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed looking around worriedly for a napkin. This moment painfully reminded Kurt of the slushies he used to get coated with in his old school; this brought back bad memories, painfully bad memories. The pushing..the shoving..the kiss..oh god..that kiss.

"I'll just go and wash-up" Kurt gulped with tearful eyes. All the other boys just nodded silently and Kurt walked briskly out of the hall

David was the first one to speak "Smooth Blaine, Real smooth"

Blaine buried his hands in his face "I cannot believe I just did that, I know how worried he gets about his skin!"

"You're right there dwarf" said Santana who had walked over from her own table when she saw Kurt leave "but trust me it's more than that." she hushed her voice " at our old school, the popular kids used to slushy Kurt in the face for being gay, it probably brought back a lot of bad memories for him"

"Oh my gosh" gasped Wes

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Dwight

"I need to go and make sure he's ok" said Blaine worriedly getting up from his seat

"Ok, but don't be too long, your detention with Boot is in 15 minutes" David reminded him

"Oh, and Blaine" said Santana "I also came to tell you that Sebastian kid is looking oddly pleased with himself while staring at you. Watch out for him." Blaine smiled at her and started walking quickly to the boys bathrooms, there had been so much drama today, and little did he know the trouble hadn't even begun...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee, or Hogwarts **

**Thank you once again for the reviews from anderpson and fizzy123 and the story alerts, you guys are the best **

**This is an all Klaine chapter and is slightly shorter than the other ones, with an extra dose of fluffiness for fizzy123 (Thank you for the advice, you were totally right)**

**Plus, I'm uploading a front cover for this fic, and as I couldn't find any suitable picture on the internet so I decided to draw it, so pay special attention to the shading on the sweater, it's quite good ;) But if any of you guys want to draw something for it or find a picture for it then feel free to send a message to me :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love Kate xxx**

Blaine ran to the bathroom while keeping an eye on the time, missing a detention would only lead to a mountain of detentions, which he really didn't need right now with Snape on his back and stupid Sebastian stirring up trouble. But Kurt was much more important, he looked so distressed when he ran out of the great hall, all Blaine wanted to do was give him one great big hug, especially after what Santana said happened to him at his old school.

He went into the boy's bathroom. It was silent, almost eerie, when he heard a soft whimpering sound.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly

"Go away, Blaine. I don't want you to see me like this, all sticky and gross"

Blaine smiled softly "Kurt, it would be impossible for you to ever look all sticky and gross to me. You always look amazing"

Kurt sniffed "Even with my bed head?"

Blaine chuckled softly "Especially with your bed head. Now please come out Kurt, I need to make sure you're ok"

Kurt hesitated; he didn't like to make a habit of people seeing him cry. He had to appear strong, to form a protective shield around him for McKinley. But this was Blaine, Blaine truly cared about him, and Kurt needed to trust someone other than his Dad and his best friend Rachel.

Reluctantly, Kurt came out of the toilet stall, immediately met by a huge hug from Blaine. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt relaxed into Blaine's embrace, a little too much as they ended up toppling over…

"Woahhh!" Blaine exclaimed as they fell over, Kurt landing on top of Blaine

"Woops" Kurt smiled a little climbing off Blaine and adjusting to a sitting position "Clumsy me"

"Don't worry about it." Blaine smiled reassuringly sitting next to Kurt and put his arm around him "Santana told us you were really upset because you used to get bullied and had slushies tossed at you in your old school. I'm so sorry, Kurt, for splattering all that lemonade on you and for bringing back those horrible memories"

Kurt shook his head "No, it wasn't that."

"Then what's wrong?" frowned Blaine

"I, err, look Blaine, can I trust you with one of my biggest secrets? Like real big, not 'I fantasize about Taylor Lautner in the shower' big?"

Blaine nodded reassuringly, while giving Kurt a tissue

Kurt took a deep breath, this was going to be difficult

"There was this Neanderthal" Kurt gulped "In my old school, and he used to shove me into lockers, call me names, slushies, all of that normal crap to make my life a misery" Blaine winced  
"But one day, I dec-cided to-to confront him, a-and he stole my f-f-first k-k-iss from me, and then he threatened to k-k-kill me, and I never even t-told my d-d-dad" Kurt started pour out huge amount of tears , and Blaine pulled him into another hug with Kurt's face against his chest

"Shh, it's ok honey, you're safe now" Blaine comforted him stroking Kurt's hair while Kurt sobbed against his chest.

Kurt smiled half-heartedly "Did you just call me honey?"

Blaine's eyes widened in realization, it was not normal for a friend to call another friend that.

"I just really liked Winnie the Pooh when I was younger" Blaine shrugged

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in that position, neither of them cared. All they knew was that neither of them had felt that kind of peace in a very long time. Before long, both boys fell into a peaceful sleep without any worries or fears, because they were together.

Moonlight flooded the bathroom, Blaine smiled, that was the first night of sleep that he could remember without any nightmares. He felt warm, like something was comfortably pressing up against him. Blaine's eyes flickered open and he frowned. This wasn't his dorm room, and he was still in his robes. He looked down and saw Kurt and smiled momentarily, it was nice to wake up next to Kurt. They must have fallen asleep here...

..Blaine gasped. He had missed his detentions with Boot and Snape! Not to mention they were both gonna get into so much trouble for staying out so late! He was a dead man.

Kurt was stirring and stretched out, pressing his hand into Blaine's face. Kurt almost screamed, there was a strange man in his bed! Kurt bolted upwards, only to realize that he slept on a cold concrete floor, with his head on Blaine's chest. Wait, if they'd fallen asleep here, that meant that Blaine missed his detentions, and they were both out way past curfew. Kurt eyes looked up to Blaine's hazel eyes, which were full of alarm. They were totally screwed.

"Oh dear" Kurt gulped

"I know" frowned Blaine

Kurt stretched his neck "It was not a good idea to sleep on the concrete floors, not that sleeping with you wasn't fun." Kurt suddenly looked very awkward; he'd really just said that to another gay guy, hadn't he?

Blaine however looked amused "I don't think that's what we should be worrying about, Kurt"

Kurt looked around the deserted boy's bathroom "You're right; it's kind of creepy in here. Maybe we should head back to the dorm"

"That's a great idea! It can't be that late yet because Filch hasn't found us yet. He patrols the corridors very night, usually arrives here around 3 ish in the morning. What time is it now?"

Kurt looked at his watch and gasped "2:55"

Suddenly they heard a meowing sound and a pair of bright yellow eyes…

"Shit!" hissed Blaine, he grabbed onto Kurt's hand "It's Filch's cat! We better make a run for it"

Kurt nodded silently, and they ran out of the bathroom hand in hand, along the moonlit corridors, only to have Filch's cat chase after them, and a very asthmatic Filch chasing after his cat.

"We need to lose that stupid cat!" Kurt squealed as they turned a sharp corner "Where are we?"

"We're near the dungeons, I think" whispered Blaine

"You think?" hissed Kurt

"It's so dark! It's hard to see!" protested Blaine "Wait a second, Kurt, I think we accidently turned into a potions classroom, let's go back"

They rushed back to the doorway, but Filch's cat was too quick for them and was guarding their exit route.

"What are we going to do?" panted Blaine

"Erm, we could hurt the cat, or we could hide" Kurt whispered quickly

They heard Filch's footsteps outside the room. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in panic which said one word: hide. Quickly, they clambered into a very crampt ingredients store cupboard and very quietly shut the door. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath against his face; their faces were mere inches apart.

They heard Filch's footsteps come to a stop outside the classroom and both boys held their breath

"What is it my sweet?" the old man grumbled, shining a lamp around "dammit no students here", Filch said very disappointed "probably just a mouse, you daft cat."

The cat meowed fiercely and took off in a different direction, with Filch following him.

Meanwhile the boys in the cupboard let out their breath, Blaine put his head on the front of Kurt's shoulder in relief

"I could have sworn we were going to get caught"

"Me too" giggled Kurt "How ironic is it that we are two out gay guys in a closet!"

Blaine chuckled lifting his head off Kurt "It's not really a closet though, it's a very crampt cupboard full of all the crap we have to use in potions"

Kurt smiled "I really hate potions! I don't know if it's just the subject or Snape's greasy hair, I mean seriously, would it hurt the man's pride just to pick up a phone and ring for a hairdresser?"

"I know! It's like that man has never read a fashion magazine" exclaimed Blaine  
Kurt laughed "Most men aren't that into fashion magazines Blaine. In fact the only men I know who do are me and you"

"Well that's because we are the bestest and cleverest people ever" smiled Blaine sweetly

Kurt felt the butterflies flapping in his stomach for what felt like the hundredth time that night, but he ignored it

"Blaine, I think we need to remind ourselves of what situation we are in, we are currently two guys in a closet in Snape's potions classroom way after curfew, already in heeps of trouble, and are joking about fashion magazines of all things. We are in no way the cleverest people ever"

Both boys laughed so much it almost hurt their chests, clinging onto each other for dear life. Gasping for breath, Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes

"But seriously Blaine, I know that tomorrow morning is going to be hell, it was worth it because I feel like I've had a weight lifted off my back from telling you about my.. secret. And you have to admit it's been pretty fun"

Blaine smiled "It's been the best night of my life"

And before they thought about what they were doing, both of them tilted their heads forward until their lips met. Kurt felt warmth spread through his body, so this was what a proper kiss was meant to feel like, it wasn't disgusting and uncomfortable like the one with Karofsky had been, and instead Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode.

Blaine was amazed, kissing Kurt was genuinely the most pleasant experience of his life- and that included watching 'Fight Club' for the first time. So this was what a real relationship felt like, never had he been so glad to never have fallen into Sebastian's evil clutches.

Finally, their lips parted and both boys grinned at each other.

"Blaine"

"Mhhmm"

"It's 3:25, we've been in this cupboard for like 20 minutes" Kurt giggled

"Oh my gosh! We should probably head back to the dormitories" said Blaine

Kurt sighed "Yeah, I think Snape would have a fit if he found us lying together here in the morning"

Blaine offered his hand to Kurt and both of them stood up

"We are gonna be so tired in the morning" groaned Blaine

"Not to mention the trouble we'll get into if they realized we were out of bed" mumbled Kurt

"But it was all worth it" Blaine smiled

"And why was that?" Kurt smiled flirtily, battering his eyelashes

"Because we totally made out in Snape's cupboard!" Blaine grinned

Kurt rolled his eyes "Where is the romance these days?" he said mockingly. Arm in arm, both boys exhaustedly stumbled their way back to their dormitory, without one single regret


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee, or Hogwarts **

**Thank you once again for the reviews and the follows and story alerts :D, I havn't be updating for the last couple of week cos I've been on holiday, but now I'll probably update more regularly. Anyway on with the story. Thanks for reading! **

"Now we have to be really quiet" Blaine whispered to Kurt outside their dorm room "I may sleep like a plank, but those twins, well let's just say that they are as lively in their sleep as they are when they are awake"

"Now that is a scary thought" Kurt gulped, creaking the door open. Kurt and Blaine breathed out in relief, the dorm was pitch black and they hadn't woken up anyone.

"Goodnight, Kurt" whispered Blaine

"Goodnight Blaine" smiled Kurt, climbing in his bed. Wow, teenage romance was really something thought Kurt, he just hoped that it wouldn't become a screw up like most relationships. I mean, if his old glee club was anything to go by, then his and Blaine's relationship would end in disaster. Kurt shuddered as he thought of Finn and Quinn, their relationship was as much of an atrocity as the film sex and the city 2. Kurt felt suddenly terrified, he didn't want to hurt his relationship with Blaine, Blaine was his best friend. He felt like slapping himself, how could he have not thought of his problem before! What was he going to do? Kurt snuggled into his bed for what felt like a very restless sleep.

Kurt almost jumped out of bed at the massacre of noise the twins were making. They appeared to be singing along to 'I'm Every Woman' on the Muggle radio

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Kurt tried to scream but it came out as more of a groan

"Wow, someone's really not a morning person" Evan pulled a worried face at his brother

"TURN IT OFF!" Kurt moaned

"We can't, we don't know how this thing works. Plus, aren't you normally up by now Kurt, cos I swear your skin routine takes like an hour and it's only 20 minutes till breakfast" Wes said

"What?" yelped Kurt "Crap, I must have slept through my alarm. When are you guys going downstairs?"

"Well, we don't want to be super late like last time" explained Dwight "So we're going now"

"Oh, ok. I'll meet you guys down there in like 15 minutes"

The guys were half way out the door when David said quickly "Oh, and would you be a dear and wake Blaine for us" and they all slammed the door behind them

Kurt groaned, he didn't know how to wake up Blaine, he didn't particularly want to wake up Blaine because that would lead to the talk about their relationship, and Kurt was having second thoughts about it all. There was just too much that could go wrong, and Blaine's friendship was really important to Kurt. He honestly had never felt so close to someone.  
Kurt walked over to Blaine's bed which was next to his and gently poked him

"Blaine, it's Kurt, you need to wake up"

Blaine started mumbling in his sleep what sounded suspiciously like "Kurt's so yummy" and "makes me feel like jelly. Kurt rolled his eyes; the others purposefully hadn't woken him because they knew they would have had to wait for him and therefore Blaine. Typical. Well, Kurt would have to take a different approach to waking Blaine up. Kurt heaved Blaine off the bed, rolling him onto the floor. Blaine's eyes burst open when he came into contact with the soft carpet. He stood up and turned around to face Kurt who was already half dressed.

"I overslept again, didn't I?" Blaine winced

"Yep, pretty much" said Kurt, refusing to look into Blaine's eyes and gathering up the rest of his clothes

Blaine frowned, why was Kurt being so awkward, was it because of the kiss?  
Both of them put their robes on in silence and Blaine glanced at the time.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, we've missed the start of breakfast, I'm so sorry, are you hungry? I've got some chocolate in my suitcase if you are"

Kurt smiled and sat down on Blaine's bed  
"Sure, that sounds great actually!"

Blaine rummaged around in his suitcase until he found the chocolate and a surprise bottle of hair gel in the side pocket  
"This is so good! I won't look like a broccoli head anymore!" grinned Blaine "It's like when you get bertie botts flavour beans which all have good flavours, no soap or grass flavour, except SO much better"

Kurt smiled, while taking a bite of the chocolate, still refusing to meet Blaine's eyes  
Blaine sighed sitting down next to Kurt on his bead

"Look, Kurt, I realise that you're feeling a little awkward around me since we kissed, and I totally understand if you've decided you don't want me.."

"...no!" exclaimed Kurt sliding his hand into Blaine's "Of course I want you! Look, It's just that I'm worried about what this might do to our friendship..cos lots of relationships end messily, and I don't ever want to lose your friendship, Blaine, you mean too much to me"

Blaine smiled "That is the single sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I really like you Kurt, I can tell that this thing that we have between us is special, because no-one has ever made me feel as happy as I was last night, despite the fact we were in a very uncomfortably small potions cupboard. And I believe that we shouldn't give up on something this special just because of what might happen, because without taking risks no-one would ever get anywhere"

"well that sounded like a line out of a corny television show, But was incredibly romantic" Kurt grinned "therefore, Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend"

"It would be an honour" grinned Blaine, engulfing Kurt into a deep kiss

"Urghh, we have class" Kurt moaned between heated kisses on Blaine's bed, pushing Blaine gently off

Blaine stood up and sighed "You're right, plus i need to try and get back into Boot's good graces, especially after missing detention last night's"

Kurt shot him a sympathetic face while gathering his stuff  
"So shall we tell the others about us getting together?" Kurt asked Blaine

"Hmm, well we could, even though it would mean constant teasing from the twins and Sebastian making even more advances" gulped Blaine, shooting Kurt a worried face.

"Or, we could just keep it to ourselves for now" Kurt said "Plus it's kind of hot, sneaking around and having a secret relationship"

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek making Kurt blush  
"You are so adorable" he smiled, and Kurt leaned forward...  
...suddenly, the door burst open and Dwight ran into the room. Dwight raised his eyebrows, why was Blaine's hand on Kurt's cheek? Were they going out?  
Kurt looked at Blaine in panic

"Urr, umm" stuttered Blaine "You know you're totally right Kurt, that moisturiser does make your skin softer"

"Thank you Blaine!" Kurt said with a forced smile "Hey, Dwight, do you wanna feel?"

"Umm, no thanks guys. I just came for my bag, lessons are in 5 minutes" Dwight smiled awkwardly

"wow, for a second there I thought you guys were dating"

Kurt fake laughed "Haha, you crack me up, Dwight, no, me and Blaine are just friends, it would just be.."

"..so gross for us to have a relationship, cos we're more like brothers" Blaine smiled putting on the confident reassuring mask he used so often.

"Right, well we better get to class" said Dwight looking at his watch

"Cool" smiled Kurt "Let's go to Dada"

Blaine went up to Professor Boot's desk, expecting to see a very pissed off teacher. However, it was much worse. It was Snape.

Blaine cringed, he hadn't prepared himself for the wrath of Snape yet.

"Mr Anderson, it seems that you missed your detentions yesterday evening. Tell me, what was so important for you to do that you've decided it was worth blowing off two detentions?"

"I..fell asleep" mumbled Blaine, that was part true.

"You know, Anderson when I first laid my eyes on you I truly felt you were one of the more insolent boys I've ever had the displeasure if teaching. Now I find that I am wrong, and you are the most  
Idiotic, insolent swine I've ever met. Headmasters office, now!" Snape spat

Blaine angrily threw his bag over his shoulders his eyes meeting a smirking Sebastian and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. He swore all the Slytherins were out to get him, and he hadn't even intended to do anything wrong!

"Now we can finally get on with the lesson. Professor Boot finds himself incapable of teaching at the present moment, so I have the displeasure of doing it. Turn your books to page 228, now"  
snarled Snape

Kurt sighed, he really did hate Snape, but at that moment he was more worried about the consequences his boyfriend might have to face. Kurt flicked his book to the right page

"Hey, Kurt, has every told you have the most beautiful eyes" Chandler giggled. Kurt almost jumped out of his chair. Sebastian watched slyly, his plan was working; he slipped the love potion into Chandler's tea in breakfast.

"Hey, umm, I was kind of reserving this seat for Blaine" Kurt hissed under his breath, he didn't want to get caught by Snape and he was kind of tired o Chandler's advances

Chandler looked mildly upset for a second but then pulled himself together. He loves Kurt, he needed Kurt, no bushy haired Blaine was going to get in the way of that

"Hey, Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight"

"Actually.." said Kurt

"Great! I'll meet you by the Black Lake after tea!"  
Chandler clapped excitedly

"Mr Kiehl, go back to your seat, now, before I give you a detention. 20 points from Huffelpuff"

Kurt groaned, he liked Chandler, but just as a friend, and quite frankly, Kurt was getting a little creeped out. He could have sworn Chandler had been staring at him all lesson and had sniffed his hair! And even though Kurt knew his hair smelt amazing, it was only for Blaine to smell.

Finally it was lunchtime, which Kurt was very grateful for seeing as he missed breakfast. There was still no sign of Blaine though, worried Kurt, what if he'd been suspended?

"Hey, Kurt so are you going out with this Chandler guy?" Evan asked nosely

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but no" Kurt sighed "He just got away before I could reject him."

"Good." sighed Ethan "Cos that guy is being seriously creepy. Look, he's even stalking behind you"

Kurt turned his head, incredibly alarmed to see chandler walking a few feet behind them, tracking Kurt's every move. Chandler saw Kurt's face and blowed Kurt a kiss, running to catch them up.

Kurt looked at his friends in alarm "Help me" he muttered under his breath

"Erm, we can avoid this awkward situation if we outrun him?" Ethan said quickly. All three boys started running through the corridors with lot of confused students and annoyed teachers shooting them glares like they were crazy. Finally, they reached the grounds.

"Well, I don't see him" gasped Kurt, he had done so much running in the past 24 hours

"Hey guys!" grinned a voice behind them

All three of them jumped and turned around quickly. Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief

" Oh, Blaine, it's only you with Wes and David" Kurt smiled

Blaine looked confused, who else would it be?

" So what happened with Dumbledore?" yelped Kurt

" Well, I went into his office and he offered me a bertie bott's every flavour bean.."

"Ooh, what flavour?" Evan said excitedly

"Urgh, it was china flavour, almost broke my teeth" Blaine cringed "But anyway, Dumbledore said that I obviously couldn't be let off for missing my detentions, but he suspected that I'd gone to comfort you Kurt after you ran out of the hall, so all I have is detention with Snape for the rest of the week"

"That's all!" Evan said sarcastically

"Yeh, if I were you I'd be banging my head against my broomstick hoping there would be permanent brain damage, cos I'd take that over a couple of detentions with Snape" David said

Blaine shrugged "It could've been worse, I could have been suspended, which would mean going home"

Kurt laughed "True, but still you'd have seen all your family, I guess Christmas isn't that far away though."

Blaine turned as white as a sheet and gulped

"Honey, are you ok?" Kurt asked concerned

"No, of course he's not ok" said Wes with a forced laugh shooting Blaine a suspicious look "He just got a load of detentions with Snape! "

Kurt shot Blaine a sympathetic look,

"Let's go to lunch!" said Blaine enthusiastically quickly changing the subject

"I hear they have profiteroles for pudding!" grinned Wes, David rolled his eyes muttering something like "heart disease"

The lessons that afternoon went very slowly, Kurt was really looking forward to his make out session with Blaine before his Quidditch practice and detention. They'd scheduled it.

After the last lesson, Divination much to Kurt's disgust, Wes pulled Blaine over to the side of the hallway "We'll catch up with you guys in a sec" smiled Wes to the others. Once they were out of sight, Wes turned back to Blaine

"What's up, Wes?" smiled Blaine

"Erm, Blaine, look I know this isn't my place or anything, but have you told Kurt about your dad?"  
Blaine's smile dropped to a terrified frown. He told Wes a while back about how homophobic his father was when he'd been broken down by the revelation of his boggart in Dada, however not even Wes knew the full extent of it.

"No, look, I can't. It doesn't matter anyway, I hardly ever see my father anymore, only in the holidays occasionally. In fact I'm practically disowned so Kurt doesn't need to know about him, as he's never going to meet him" Blaine sighed sadly

"It's ok, I understand, it's just that with Kurt now being your boyfriend and all I thought.."

"Woahh? Did Kurt tell you we were boyfriends? Does anyone else know?" asked Blaine

"Oh no, I just heard you two coming in last night, plus it's blatantly obvious the way you look at each other with moon eyes"

Blaine slapped Wes on the shoulder playfully "Shut up!" he laughed "Neither of us has moon eyes"

Wes grinned, he liked seeing Blaine this happy "Nah, but in all seriousness, I'm happy for you man! Both of you!

"Thanks, Wes, that means a lot to me. Look, I need to go, I have a date" Blaine smiled, while Wes coughed 'moon eyes'.

"Bye, Wes" Blaine rushed down the corridor.

"Hey sweetie" smiled Kurt seductively while sitting on Blaine's bed

"Hey beautiful" grinned Blaine, going to sit down next to Kurt. "How was your day?" he said while running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"It was ok" shrugged Kurt "But I know something we could do to make it a whole lot better" Kurt leaned in and brought Blaine into a sweet tender kiss, with tongue.

Blaine felt like he was in paradise, Kurt made all his worries disappear, no stupid Slytherins or family to worry about. Kurt was his and for that he felt like the King of the world  
Before they knew it, they were lying on top of each other on the bed, their Lips gently smacking against each other in heated kisses. Kurt could feel himself getting hard, and it felt like Blaine was having the same problem

"Maybe we should slow down a little" Kurt gasped, climbing off Blaine

"Good idea" smiled Blaine, "You are an amazing kisser"

"I'm only the best because you made me the best" Kurt grinned giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek

"It's time for dinner anyway, and we wouldn't want to miss two meals in a day. Plus I need to text Mercedes about my incredibly hot and sexy new boyfriend"

"Really?" grinned Blaine sliding his hand into Kurt's "we better get going then, before Wes eats all the profiteroles leftover from lunch"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee, or Hogwarts L **

"I know a really romantic walkway we could go down to get to the great hall" Blaine smiled at Kurt walking down the deserted corridor

Kurt giggled "Aww, that would be so nice. Has anyone ever told you how cute you are, Blaine Warbler?"

"Warbler?" Blaine smiled looking at Kurt

"Well, it's the name of the Hogwart's choir and you're really good at singing, I've heard you in the shower" Kurt said trying not to laugh "You should try out! I'm going to"

Blaine went bright red "You've heard me singing Big yellow taxi?"

"I thought it was sexy" Kurt joked sending them both into fits of giggles, as they turned onto an outside path. Kurt gasped, it was beautiful! There was an outstanding view of the Black Lake which was reflecting the sunset which was radiating a mixture of orange and purple in the sky. The path was near the Herbology greenhouses so it was covered with bright green foliage and bright yellow roses. It was the romantic setting that Kurt had always dreamed of when reading romantic novels, and he was doing it with his perfect bushy haired boyfriend! Hogwarts was the best!

"Blaine, there are just no words!" Kurt gasped while they were walking "You are just the most amazing boyfriend I could have ever dreamed of, and I know that's really cheesy, but it's true!"

Blaine blushed "Kurt, I have never been happier than I am with you, before I always felt like something was missing." Blaine took Kurt's hand "Neither of us have had the easiest lives but I feel like with each other the world is finally giving us a break. We deserve this, and I really want you to be happy with me"

Kurt pounced on Blaine in happiness with a hug grinning making them both fall down onto the muddy ground. They both began laughing, Kurt could be so clumsy sometimes, though to be fair not as clumsy as Dwight and his explosions!

"I'm so happy we're together." smiled Kurt "even though we now both have muddy robes and messy hair. But I think for the first time in my life I don't care"

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's forehead "I don't think your hair could be anything less than perfect, Kurt Hummel"

"Have you seen my bed head?" Kurt protested

"Of course I have! Now that's sexy!"Blaine grinned leaning in for a kiss.

Kurt was kissing Blaine back relentlessly, making them roll around in the muddy grass, when he felt a huge tug on his leg. Both of them broke the kiss and looked down to Kurt's foot, seeing a very dazzled and muddy Wes who was looking at the two of them in surprise

"Oh my gosh! Wes, I'm so sorry you must have tripped over my foot!" Kurt looked at his leg which was on the pathway but concealed by the bush

"Urgh, guys" moaned Wes "look I don't mind you having a relationship, but just as long as it doesn't involve me getting concussion. We all already get enough of those from the twins!"

Blaine helped Kurt and Wes up "You know about us? How?" Kurt said very confused

"Well firstly, the position you two are in right now is a bit of a giveaway!" Wes snorted, Kurt and Blaine were practically straddling each other "Also, I heard you coming in last night and talking outside the door" Wes smiled "I can't believe you made out in Snape's ingredients cupboard! That's hilarious, imagine if Snape found out!"

They all laughed "He'd probably kill us and serve our heads to Hagrid's Hippogriffs for breakfast!" Kurt giggled

"Speaking of food, I'm really hungry! Come on, let's go eat" Wes smiled

All three of them entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor tower. Luckily they weren't too late, but they weren't early either, but their appearance did turn a few heads

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" asked David frowning at Kurt's ruffled hair and their muddy robes "Did you fall over or something"

Wes glared at Blaine with amusement, who was trying desperately to ignore it

"You could say that" Wes snorted

Ethan grinned helping himself to more chicken "Have Alice and Blaine finally broke the rules and fornicated on school grounds? Although I wasn't expecting Wes to join in"

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed and Wes looked at Ethan in horror

"No!" Kurt protested "We wouldn't do that, we're just friends"

Wes snorted, Kurt and Blaine were so far over the friends line there was no turning back, he could tell that they were completely infatuated with each other. The others just looked really confused.

"What's going on, guys? It feels like your keeping something from us" sighed David

"Yes, you're acting really suspiciously" said Dwight

Both Blaine and Kurt looked at Wes in panic.

"Errmm..err" Blaine stuttered

"Blaine, I'll say it" Wes sighed, he really didn't want to be in the middle of this, but he had a duty as a friend "The truth is that we had a bit of a run in with the whomping willow, which resulted in us getting very muddy, and one of the branches whacked me in the head resulting in concussion"

"Why would go near that thing?" asked Dwight in concern

"Ermm, my scarf blew off!" Kurt said quickly

"But you're not wearing a scarf" Evan frowned

"Exactly, it blew off" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Oh, ok then" David smiled "Blaine, you better get to detention, you wouldn't want to be late!"

"And Kurt can meet up with his stalker!" Evan grinned, while Kurt sent him a shut up face

Blaine frowned "Stalker?"

"Yeah, that obsessed Chandler guy from Huffelpuff wants to go out with Kurt, so they're meeting tonight at the Black Lake for a romantic evening"

Blaine looked visibly hurt "You're going out with him?" he gulped

"No, Blaine, no!" Kurt said sternly

Blaine looked over to where Chandler was sitting who was blowing kisses at Kurt

"I ha-have to go to detention" Blaine stuttered with tears in his eyes

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped as he walked away, he'd never seen Blaine lose his cool before, it was strange. He always thought Blaine was such a calm, unaffected person

Sebastian smirked, his plan was going swimmingly. Once Kurt was out of the picture, Blaine would be his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own Glee or Hogwarts, even if I'm in love with both of them. **

**Here are some more Klainebows for you **

Blaine stormed down the empty corridor. He knew Kurt wouldn't cheat on him, but why didn't he tell him about Chandler? He thought that Kurt told him everything, that he trusted Blaine. But you don't tell Kurt everything, said a small voice in Blaine's head, but that's for a good reason he reassured himself. He was just so angry at himself for leaving Kurt and his friends like that, god Kurt probably thought that Blaine thought he was cheating on him with Chandler. That never occurred to Blaine that Kurt would cheat on him, he guessed that he trusted Kurt too much. But then he used to trust his family not to hurt him- don't think about that Blaine thought to himself feeling himself close to tears, you're already worked up enough and you haven't even started detention with Snape.

Blaine groaned, being in the presence of Snape was the last thing he needed right now, he already felt his dapper mask he kept up so well crumbling, no-one had ever seen it break before at Hogwarts apart from Wes. He could not let Snape see him weak he thought as he approached the potions classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in" sneered Snape as Blaine creaked the door open.

Blaine stood there blankly waiting for Snape's orders.

"Anderson, come here now! Today you will tidy the potions cupboard; it seems that a student messed around in here last night. No magic is allowed. You will not stop until I tell you to stop, do you understand you insolent boy."

Blaine had to restrain himself from smiling thinking about what he and Kurt did in Snape's cupboard last night. He wasn't going to let Snape get under his skin.

Snape frowned, why wasn't Blaine scowling? He hated people like Blaine, people who pretended to be perfect and was obviously spoilt and adored by his parents no end, who was never punished because everyone thought he was so marvellous. He wouldn't know misery if it punches him in the face. It just made Snape's blood boil.

Blaine continued smirking, maybe he wasn't scowling because he knew something thought Snape.  
Blaine went over to the cupboard to start cleaning up.

"Wait a second, Anderson, do you know something? "  
Blaine caught Snape trying to catch his eyes, but Blaine knew better. He knew Snape was trying to infiltrate his mind to find out, which was the last thing he needed, so he downcast his eyes .

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you" sneered Snape

Blaine was getting angry, what right did Snape have to try to read his mind? It was none of his business what went on in his life, it was none of anyone's business

"What, so you can read my mind and access my memories? I'm not stupid, and you have no right as a teacher to do that to me" Blaine snapped while aligning the ingredients in the cupboard. He was losing his temper with Snape.

Snape fumed "How dare you speak to me like that! And I do have a right to find out what you were doing in **my** cupboard. And when I do, you'll be sorry. You have my word on that" he spat

Blaine bit his tongue to stop him from making a snide remark back, Snape was just provoking him. He wiped down the cupboard quickly; he didn't want to stay here much longer. A few hours passed of polishing, aligning the pots, cleaning out cobwebs and Snape trying to catch Blaine's eyes. It was spotless, Blaine was quite proud.

" Can I go now" sighed Blaine. Snape got up from his desk and grunted something that sounded like fine.

Blaine looked at his watch, it was 11:30. Blaine rolled his eyes, it was as if Snape was deliberately trying to get him into trouble by stumbling into Filch, although he wouldn't put it past him. Plus he had a huge stack of homework to do due for tomorrow, and at this rate it was doubtful he would get any sleep at all.

He walked into the Gryffindor common room to find his stack of homework on the table by the fire. Attached to the top of it was a large post-it-note in the shape of a shoe. It said:

Blaine  
I swear nothing's going on between me and Chandler, he just asked me out today in potions and then interrupted me before I could say no. But now I've told him to stay away from me. And I would've told you but I didn't want you to stress about it, you've got enough going on right now. It's only you I want Blaine, trust me.  
Your dearest boyfriend  
X Kurt x :)

Blaine grinned, how could he have ever doubted Kurt, he was just the most caring and strong person he'd ever met. Part of Blaine wanted to go and wake up Kurt and cuddle with him until the morning, but he didn't want Kurt to be tired tomorrow. Plus he had to prioritise his Defence against the Dark Arts and Divination homework right now; he really didn't need any more detentions.

Reluctantly Blaine opened his Defence against the Dark Arts Textbook and turned to page 28. His assignment was to write an essay on zombies and how to kill them. Blaine smiled, this wasn't too hard, he'd watched Shaun of the Dead, so he knew how to kill zombies. You had to stab, bludgeon or somehow mangle its brain. The essay only took him 45 minutes, and although it wasn't his best work it could have been worse.

Right then, Blaine thought, Divination. He opened his homework to find that he had to write about what he'd dreamed about last night and interpret it. Blaine frowned; he hadn't had any dreams recently, mainly because he hadn't had much sleep.

He started making up some crap about seeing a bomb in his dream, which apparently meant that he was about to explode with anger. Hey, at least Professor Trelawney would keep off his back for a while Blaine smiled.

Blaine felt his eyes drooping as he came to the conclusion, he looked at his watch; it was 2 in the morning. Finally he let tiredness wash over him, and collapsed onto the sofa.

Kurt groaned as his alarm went off, thank goodness it was Friday. He was exhausted, and his skin was beginning to show it. He hoped Blaine got his note; he felt awful about what had happened, even though it wasn't his fault. But Blaine just looked so heartbroken.

Kurt stretched and looked around at the motionless boys in their beds, until he reached Blaine's bed and realised it was empty and hadn't been slept in.

"Shit" cursed Kurt to himself, why hadn't he come back last night? He grabbed his clothes and threw them on and creeped down the creaky steps to the common room, trying not to wake anyone up.

Kurt breathed in the relief when he saw Blaine had passed out on the couch. It looked like he had fallen asleep doing his Divination homework, which meant he had read his note. Kurt went to sit on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. Blaine looked so cute when he slept thought Kurt. Blaine stirred.

"Sweetie?" Kurt whispered "Are you awake?"

Blaine cracked a smile and nodded "What time is it?"

"An hour before breakfast"

Blaine slowly sat himself up on the sofa to give Kurt more room

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about how I acted, it was really stupid. I just didn't understand why you didn't tell me"

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't keep things from you. So I promise, no more secrets"

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt on the nose "No more secrets"

"Did you just kiss me on the nose?" Kurt smiled

"Yep" Blaine grinned "what? It's not my fault you're so adorable"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and they laid down on the sofa together and laid there for a while just holding each other. Blaine felt all his anger disappear, he wished they could stay like that forever.

"Snape got me to clean out the cupboard we made out in" Blaine said "I think he guessed that I had something to do with it being messed up"

Kurt giggled "Oh dear"

"Be even tried to read my mind by looking in my eyes" Blaine grumbled

"That's horrible! I swear he shouldn't be allowed to invade your memories and thoughts like that" Kurt said angrily

Blaine sighed "He shouldn't. But it's not like I can do anything. He's not technically breaking any laws or rules"

"So what are you gonna do?" Kurt frowned

"I just to try and avoid eye contact with him, I doubt he'll try anything in lessons as there are so many people around, but in my last detention next monday I have to be careful. Cos otherwise we'd both get in massive trouble"

Kurt shrugged "I guess having detention together wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, at least we could spend more time together, even if it is with Snape"

Blaine smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet that you wouldn't mind a detention with Snape because of me"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled  
"So I was thinking" Kurt said "that maybe at the weekend we could go down to Hogsmeade, to take a break from all the stress and stupid Snape"

Blaine grinned "That would be amazing, I could do with a break from all the homework and Quidditch. Plus I really want to spend more time with you, I would spend my whole day with you if I could."

Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips and got up smiling "Right then, Blaine Anderson, you need to go and get ready while I finish your Divination essay so we can go down to breakfast, because I'm starving"

"Thank you" smiled Blaine, running up the stairs.

Sebastian was really looking forward to today; with Kurt out of the way he could start making a move on Blaine. He didn't even know why he liked Blaine so much, maybe it was because he was a seeker like himself, or maybe it was because he was the first and only guy who'd ever said no to Sebastian. He could definitely not understand why Blaine would choose a stupid Gryffindor like Kurt over him, Sebastian sighed as he strolled down the corridor- some people just didn't make sense.

He definitely didn't like the way Santana was keeping such an annoyingly close eye on him, this was none of her business, she needed to learn to butt out. It was the Quidditch match in a couple of weeks and Sebastian had to beat Blaine this year, or he'd be utterly humiliated like last year.

Sebastian turned a sharp corner to see Kurt and Blaine holding hands and practically skipping down the corridor. Sebastian felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, he had a hunch, which was confirmed when Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Holy Crap, Sebastian thought to himself, they're going out! Why couldn't he have seen this before, he prided himself on his ability to observe. This made things a lot trickier. Urgh, and they had that 'Young Love' look on their faces which made Sebastian feel sick. What was he going to do?

Focus Sebastian, he thought to himself, you have already found Blaine's weak spot- Chandler. So use it. Then he made a very risky plan. He could end up in heaps of trouble, but if it was carried out correctly then Chandler would look like the guilty one, not him, and it would entirely revolve around the Quidditch match.

"Hey Kurt, do you want some toast?" Blaine smiled

"Sure" smiled Kurt

"Yay! you two made up then" said Dwight stuffing bacon into his mouth "That's great!"

Kurt frowned "No, Dwight, we were never fighting"

"Really?" frowned David "then how come Blaine fled from the great hall last night looking like his dog had just died"

"I was just upset because of my detention with Snape" shrugged Blaine

"With good reason!" said Evan

"Oh yeah! How was it by the way?" asked Wes

"Terrible" Blaine sighed "I think his hatred is growing if that's even possible. But ahh well, at least I've got you guys" Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand under the table.

"Ermm, Blaine are you holding my hand?" David said looking confused

Woops Blaine thought, Kurt's on my other side

"Oh no" smiled Blaine "I was just trying to find some food I'd dropped so I could..eat it"

Dwight cringed "That's totally gross man, do you know how much bacteria there is. I mean Filch cleans it!"

Kurt shuddered, that's why the castle was so dusty...

The lessons that day were actually a lot more entertaining, apart from potions of course, which was always a nightmare. In Defence against the Dark Arts they learnt how to light a fire with their wand to defend themselves, in Care of Magical Creatures they learnt about Hippogriffs and in History of Magic they learnt about goblins. Plus Kurt and Blaine got to sit next to each other every lesson, much to Sebastian's disgust. But what Kurt and Blaine were really happy about was that it was the first evening as boyfriends in which both of them could spend **all** their time together...

"Blaine.." Kurt said flirtily

"Uhuh" said Blaine slumping his bag on the floor and diving onto his bed in the Gryffindor common room

"Can I ask you something?" said Kurt

Blaine reached over to hold Kurt's hands

"You can ask me anything, sweetie" smiled Blaine

"Can you take me out on your broom?" asked Kurt eagerly "Because you look amazing when you're flying, plus I've never been out on a broom before"

Blaine laughed and blushed "Of course we can, this can be like our 3rd date"

"3rd?" Kurt raised his eyebrows

"You don't count making out in Snape's cupboard as a date?" Blaine joked picking up his nimbus 2154, the standard broom for Hogwarts.

"I don't know, I think it was kind of romantic- despite the Snape part" Kurt grinned

Blaine jumped off his bed and grabbed his broom "Come on then my adorable baby penguin- let's go for a fly- it will be good practice for the Quidditch game in a couple of weeks"

"Weee!" yelped Kurt while Blaine continued laughing at Kurt's reaction. Kurt was amazed, no  
wonder Blaine adored flying! He could feel the sun bearing down on his back while feeling the cool wind blowing his hair around. And the view was remarkable; he could see himself and Blaine in the reflection of the Black Lake, Kurt even waved to himself in the lake, making Blaine laugh.

"This is so coool!" Kurt yelped while Blaine accelerated, making Kurt hug around Blaine's hips even tighter. They were so far away from the castle now, no-one could see them.

"I'm glad you like it!" shouted Blaine filled with adrenaline "Get ready for the landing"

Kurt braced himself and Blaine dived down on his broom, making them land gently on the grass

"I'm exhausted! But that was so good" exclaimed Kurt lying on the grass "This last week has been insane on the work load, plus with all the Hogwarts drama. I feel like I'm on a soap show"

"Or in a love story" winked Blaine, putting his arm around Kurt

"You, Blaine Anderson, are a tease" Kurt rolled his eyes, realising how close his and Blaine's faces were

"You're beautiful" said Blaine sincerely looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled sweetly and closed up the gap between himself and Blaine, pulling Blaine into a soft and tender kiss. Kurt felt warmth spread everywhere in his body, he was really falling for Blaine, and by the look on Blaine's face he was really falling for Kurt too. Blaine leaned on Kurt ever so slightly making them lie down on the ground. Finally their lips parted and they looked up at the sunset. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, making Kurt smile at the touch and go into a state of complete relaxation

"Blaine" Kurt smiled softly

"Yeh?" grinned Blaine

Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes and smiled "I'm so glad I found you"

Blaine put his head on Kurt's chest and closed his eyes "Me too"

Both of them lay there for a couple of minutes and listened to the autumn breeze, when they heard footsteps

"Kurt!" squealed a sweet voice from behind the tree "It's you!"

Kurt and Blaine immediately got up, to see a very blonde girl standing in front of them

"Brittany!" Kurt yelped startled "What are you doing here?"

Brittany shrugged "Well, I went for a walk and got lost, I've been here like all day.."

"Hi!" Blaine smiled charmingly "You must be one of Kurt's friends from his old high school. I'm Blaine, Kurt's... friend"

"Well it looked like you are a bit more than friends- I would know, I slept with like every guy in our last high school- well, apart from Kurt of course, we only made out" Brittany smiled

Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt, while Kurt looked really embarrassed "I was going through a tough time" he said to Blaine

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder in comfort

"Please, please, please Brit- don't tell Santana about me and Blaine. If you do then the whole school will know by tomorrow" begged Kurt

"Well..I'll try my best, but I won't promise anything cos I tell Santana like everything- I even told her how Lord Tubbington's laxative diet turned out which was like really embarrassing" Brittany smiled dopely

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with disgust

Kurt sighed "Blaine, I think we should get Brittany back to Santana as soon as possible, if we don't then Santana will have both our heads"

Blaine smiled "Sure, it's almost tea anyway. Brittany, have you ever ridden a broom before"

Brittany shook her head

"Ok, well just hold onto Kurt really tight and don't let go"

The three of them rode back up to the castle, dropping off Brittany at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, much to Santana's relief. Although Blaine didn't like the way Sebastian was looking at him and Kurt at all, it was rather unsettling.

"I didn't like the way Sebastian was looking at us, Kurt. I think Santana's right, he's up to something" Blaine grimaced as they sat down at the Gryffindor table

"It's Sebastian, he's always up to something" said Kurt sending a queen bitch stare to Sebastian "Don't worry, he wouldn't try anything with Dumbledore around"

Wes swallowed his broccoli quickly "That's true, but Dumbledore does like to avoid conflict and confrontation, in fact he's as much of an expert in that as he is in being a headmaster. So even if Sebastian did do something, he probably wouldn't get into that much trouble"

Kurt shot him a worried look "Ok, but Blaine, I am not going to let the bitchiest meerkat alive get between us, we are too strong for that. He can try, but he can't touch us"

Blaine grinned and held Kurt's hand under the table "Very true"

The rest of the evening was fairly peaceful, even Ethan and Evan had calmed down slightly due to how tiring the week had been. But even the twins calmed down slightly were how hyper normal people are when they're drunk. They still insisted on playing Monopoly with all of them as it was "Friday Game Night", which was better than when they had to play operation a week ago as the beeping noise always made Kurt jump. However, Monopoly made Kurt a little homesick because he always used to play it with his Dad when he was younger. Ahh well, it was only 3 weeks until half term, not long to go.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and as always, thanks for reading :D xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or Hogwarts. **

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews ( we're in the double figures!) It's so great to hear all your compliments and suggestions and stuff :D This is a bit of a filler chapter, before the real fun starts Thanks for reading guys! **

Blaine woke up with a start, it was pitch black in the dormitories. He looked at his alarm clock; it was 2 in the morning. Blaine frowned, why did he wake up? He usually slept really well at Hogwarts. Then he heard someone gasping for breath and thrashing about on their mattress.

"Who is it? What is it? What's wrong?" Blaine whispered slightly worried, but no-one answered.

Blaine rolled his eyes "If this is you, Evan or Ethan, then it's not funny!" he hissed. But there was still no answer.

Maybe it was just my imagination, thought Blaine. But then he heard it again, except it was more of a whimpering sound. Seeing no alternative, Blaine turned on his phone and shined the light around the dormitory to see 4 motionless boys fast asleep in their beds.

But once he got to the bed next to him, he saw Kurt had a large layer of sweat on his forehead. He must be having a nightmare, Blaine thought, he'd better wake him up...

Blaine as silently as he could got up from his bed, grabbed the flannel on his nightstand and tip toed over to Kurt on the creaky floorboards. Blaine hated nightmares; he'd had them constantly after his experiences in his old school... He could fully empathize with Kurt.

Sighing, Blaine reached out to stroke Kurt's hair; however, Kurt curled into a ball and whispered "Please don't kill me"

"Wake up, sweetie" Blaine whispered "It's only me"

Kurt's eyes shot open immediately and used his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead

"Blaine?" he said groggily

"You had a nightmare" Blaine whispered stroking Kurt's hair

"I think I did" Kurt sighed trying to hold back tears "I think it was about Karofsky and his stupid death threat" Kurt was so distraught that Karofsky could still get to him despite being so many miles away, he hadn't had a nightmare since his mother had died.

"Are you ok?" frowned Blaine, putting his arm around Kurt to comfort him. How he loathed Karofsky for making Kurt feel this way, it was heartbreaking.

"Kind of...but do you mind if you stay here for a while?" Kurt asked

"Do you want me to lie here with you until you get back to sleep?" Blaine whispered

Kurt nodded miserably "That would be really great, if you don't mind"

Kurt scooted over and Blaine got under the covers. Mmmm, smells like Kurt, Blaine thought while scolding himself for now was not the appropriate time. He had to be there for Kurt, to protect and comfort him, and he could not do that if he was distracted by the fact they were sharing the same, very small bed. Blaine nestled his head into Kurt's shoulder and put his arms around his waist. He expected it to be awkward because Kurt and him hadn't really got to the whole "sharing a bed" concept if the relationship, but it really wasn't. It just felt really soothing and warm.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, snuggled up with Blaine.  
Blaine smiled and fell asleep.

"Aww, they're just so cute though, we don't want to wake them up" Dwight grinned looking down at Kurt and Blaine in bed together

"How come they didn't tell us?" frowned David

Wes pointed to the twins skipping around the room singing  
"Kurtsie and blaine are finally together  
So we're gonna tease them for now and forever"

"That's why" said Wes matter-of-factly.

Kurt stirred and felt oddly relaxed- he must have had a lot of sleep. That's weird he thought, why didn't his alarm go off? Kurt stretched and kicked what felt like a warm body. Kurt almost screamed- there was someone in his bed! Then he remembered, he had a nightmare last night, so he ended up sleeping in the same bed as Blaine. He felt Blaine move beside him, he must have woken him up with the kick  
"Morning Kurt" Blaine smiled groggily

"Morning Blaine" Kurt smiled

"Morning Klaine" the twins smirked in unison

Kurt and Blaine's eyes snapped open at once and they both gasped. David, Dwight, Wes, Ethan and Evan were all standing next to the bed smirking

"Care to offer an explanation for this one?" asked Dwight grinning

"Erm, Kurt" Blaine said

"Yeah" gulped Kurt

"I think they know about us" Blaine winced

"I think that' kind of obvious. Well, at least it lasted for 4 days without anyone pestering us" grimanced Kurt, getting out of Blaine's bed

"Hey, Kurt, we are not going to pester you" said David

"Yes we will" grinned Ethan

"No we won't" David said seriously "You guys shouldn't have had to keep it a secret from us in the first place- we're your best friends"

"We only kept it a secret because we didn't want the whole school to know or make a big thing out of it" Blaine shrugged getting out of bed

"Also, if Snape found out we were together, he might realise that we were the ones who messed up his cupboard by making out..or he might think we were doing something worse" Kurt smirked

They all burst out laughing "You did what?" gasped Dwight

"That's brilliant!" laughed Evan "Probably worse than anything we've ever done to him- and we've put Hagrid's beard hair in his coffee!"

All of the Gryffindor boys walked down to Hogsmeade together, mostly entertained by Kurt and Blaine telling them story of how they got together. Blaine smiled, he was so happy their friends now knew about him and Kurt they were so supportive and weren't as teasing about it as expected. It was -as David would put it- endearing. Even though it was a shame they had their friends with them because this was supposed to be his and Kurt's first proper date.

It was already lunchtime by the time they got down to the Hog's Head. And although it wasn't the quality time with Blaine that Kurt was expecting, it was really nice to catch up with all their friends. Also, Kurt wasn't sure he was that emotionally stable after his nightmare the previous night, it was pretty vivid, so it was good that his friend's insanity distracted him from thinking about it.

"So I hear that you used to be in a glee club, Kurt" said Dwight while the others had gone to get them more Butterbeer

"Yeah, I was actually pretty good at singing" sighed Kurt "although I didn't really feel appreciated- Finn and his girlfriend always got all the solos, even though Finn never tried as hard as I did. And our director Mr Schue was always a bit unfair with giving out solos and would never budge about it"

"Sounds like a bit of a douchbag" Dwight said bluntly

Kurt laughed "Yeah he was, but I still miss it- all my friends were in glee club"

"I know what you mean" sighed Dwight "I kind of miss my old school"

"Did you go somewhere other than Hogwarts?" asked Kurt confused. He thought that he and Blaine were the only additions to Gryffindor house.

"Yeah, I only came to Hogwarts when I was a second year, I got expelled from my last school" shrugged Dwight

"Why?" frowned Kurt, he couldn't picture Dwight as someone who'd get expelled. He was way too obedient for that

"It was an accident- I kind of blew up half the school doing my potions homework" Dwight sighed sadly  
Kurt couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry Dwight- I really do feel awful for you- but it's just such a typical thing for you to do"

Dwight smiled "Well, the worrying thing was that my parents didn't seem surprised at all"

Kurt chuckled "Well, look on the bright side, at least you got to come to the best school in the world"

"That's true!" smiled Dwight "Plus we have wizard's chess here"

"We do?" gasped Kurt "I've always wanted to learn how to play it...Can you teach it to me while the others are at Quidditch practice this week?"

"Sure" said Dwight happily "It would be great to have someone to play it with! The others all find it a bit boring"

The others came back with the Butterbeers

"Sorry it took so long" sighed Blaine "It was a really long queue. Anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

"Dwight's gonna teach me how to play wizards chess!" grinned Kurt

"That's great!" grinned Blaine "Now he'll have someone clever enough to have a chance of beating him at it"

"We could never beat him at it" said Evan

"That's because you have the intellectual level of a couple of 5 year olds" smirked Kurt "And I mean that in the nicest way possible, because our common room would be a lot more boring without you and your insanity"

"Aww, thanks Kurtsie! See, they do appreciate our madness Evan" grinned Ethan

Evan rolled his eyes "Well who wouldn't? Apart from a certain meercat-faced slimy slytherin who shall remain anonymous.."

They all grinned, although truth be told Blaine was still slightly worried about Sebastian. It was obvious he was up to something as he was under the delusion that Blaine could still be interested in him, and Blaine knew how manipulative Sebastian could be. As long as he didn't hurt Kurt, everything would be fine...

After staying in the Hogs Head for a couple of hours and wondering around the shops, all the boys went back up to the castle- apart from the twins who were still picking out "gifts" from the prank shop.

"We're gonna head back to the dorms" said Wes "Are you coming?"

"We'll be there later" said Blaine to Wes "First I want to show Kurt something"

After waving goodbye to their friends, Blaine took Kurt to a part of the castle he'd never been to before.

"Well, Hogsmeade may not have the most cutting edge fashion stores" Kurt said as they walked back into the castle "But it's still pretty cool"

"I'm glad you liked it. Plus you have to admit Honeydukes is the best sweetshop you've ever been to" smiled Blaine

Kurt's face suddenly turned serious "Listen Blaine, about my nightmare last night, I'm really sorry I woke you up, I know how tired you've been lately, and.."

"Kurt, never apologize for something you have no control over. In fact, I'm glad you woke me up, because I never want you to be in distress, never ever. Plus I quite like taking care of you, my adorable baby penguin" Blaine smiled

Kurt grinned "Honestly, Blaine, where do you come up with these nicknames?"

Blaine shrugged "But seriously, Kurt. If you ever need to talk about your issues with Karofsky, I'll always be here for you"

Kurt held Blaine's hand "And I will always be here for you, Blaine Anderson. Because even though you like to give of the vibe to the world that you don't have issues and your life is perfect, there will always be me to talk to if anything bad happens. You can trust me"

Blaine smiled; it was like Kurt could see right through him. And Blaine wasn't sure if he was more overjoyed or petrified about that realisation. Finally they reached the door he was looking for.

Blaine opened the door, and a blast of dust coated Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt nervously "Woops, I guess no-one really comes in here- including Filch"

Kurt sighed while dusting his robes off "It's fine, I've kind of got used to getting messy since I came to Hogwarts. So why are we here?"

Kurt smiled, it may be the dustiest room in the castle, but it was covered with guitars, cellos, violins, ukuleles hanging on the walls and a piano.

"Well, I heard you talking to Dwight about being in your old high school choir and getting hardly any solos. So, I thought I'd bring you to the Hogwarts music room, so you can sing me a song" grinned Blaine

"But I can't play anything, I can only sing and do jazz hands" said Kurt

"I can play guitar" Blaine shrugged "If you want I can accompany while you sing? But I'm afraid our song selection is rather restricted to Katy Perry and Coldplay"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek "Ok, but you have to sing with me, Blaine Anderson. I'm not quite ready to go solo after not singing for several weeks"

"I thought you'd never ask" grinned Blaine

Blaine started to play the guitar softly, and Kurt recognised it instantly, he loved this song!

"Steal my heart and hold my tongue  
I feel my time, my time has come"  
Kurt sung

Blaine was in awe, Kurt's voice was best sound he'd ever heard

"Let me in, unlock the door  
I never felt this way before"

Blaine's heart fluttered at the last line

"And the wheels just keep on turning  
Drummers begin to drum"

Kurt signalled at Blaine to sing

"I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know which way I've come" Blaine sung

"Hold my hand inside your hands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who heals  
For you I've waited all these years"

Kurt grinned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. As Rachel Berry would say in this situation, he couldn't believe he'd found not only a perfect boyfriend but one who could keep up with him vocally.

"For you I'd wait til kingdom come  
Until my day, my day is done" both of them sung in harmony

"Oh say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me"

"In your tears and in your blood  
In your fire and in your flood" Kurt sung

"I heard you laugh, I heard you sing  
I wouldn't change a single thing" Blaine sung and winked at Kurt, making Kurt's heart flutter.

"The wheels just keep on turning  
The drummers begin to drum

I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know what I've become" both of them sung

"For you I'd wait til kingdom come  
Until my day, my days are done  
Oh say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me"

Blaine stopped playing and put the guitar down. Kurt pulled him into a hug "That was perfect" he whispered into Blaine's ear

"I really meant what we were singing, Kurt" Blaine smiled relaxing into Kurt's grasp

"Me too. I've never felt this way before" grinned Kurt nestling into Blaine's shoulder

"Can we just stay here forever?"

"We could- but we'd probably inhale quite a lot of dust" laughed Kurt sitting up

Blaine laughed and they both got up "But it was worth it just to hear your amazing voice. Whoever gave you no solos in your old school was an idiot"

Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine "You flatter me. And I have to admit you're pretty amazing too"

They walked out of the room holding hands. It had been such a perfect day thought Kurt, he couldn't wait to tell his family about Blaine. As long as Burt didn't get his shotgun out of the cupboard at the knowledge that he and Blaine shared a dorm...

"What are you thinking about?" asked Blaine as they walked up the stairs "You're doing your deep in thought face"

"I really miss my dad" sighed Kurt "I kind of wish you could meet him as well, but he's all the way back in America"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in comfort "I'm so sorry, it must be really hard for you being without your family for so long, you must really miss them"

"Do you miss yours?" asked Kurt

Blaine froze, he was really hoping this conversation wouldn't come up "Um, I guess" he shrugged

"Anyway" said Blaine swiftly changing the subject "What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Well, homework, I promised Santana I'd meet up with her and if I cancelled on her to spend time with you then she'd get suspicious, or bite both our heads off. Plus you have Quidditch practice, so we're both quite busy tomorrow. How's Quidditch going by the way?" said Kurt

Blaine shrugged "Well, it's ok. We haven't had much practice in the last week though thanks to all my detentions. But as long as we beat Slytherin, I don't care. It'll be my revenge on Sebastian"

Kurt frowned "Why do you need revenge on Sebastian? What happened with you two?"

"Well, basically, last year he asked me out and I said no. And he's been holding a grudge ever since!" Blaine huffed

"Err, Blaine, I don't think it's a grudge he's been holding. Have you seen him staring at you across the great hall every single meal? I think he likes you!"

"I know" Blaine sighed apologetically "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kurt but really, he's not worth worrying over, he's harmless. It's a crush, he'll get over it. And as I told him, I'd rather date a real meercat than him"

Kurt smiled smugly "You really told him that?"

Blaine grinned "There's only one person I want to date in this whole world and that is you"

**Thanks for reading and if you get a spare moment then please review :D xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**To celebrate the Olympics starting- not that I'm really that bothered about it apart from the martial arts because it looks so cool- here's a double update Thanks for reading !**

**Disclaimer-don't own Glee or Hogwarts **

"Hey, Kurt, over here" Brittany waved him over. Her and Santana were sitting on the bench together outside the Herbology greenhouses. It was a really amazing view from there, they could see into the depths of the Forbidden forest, the shimmering Black Lake and the distance hills of the English Countryside. Compared to Mckinley School of Magic which may as well have been a bungalow, Hogwarts was really something special.

"Hey Brittany!" smiled Kurt plopping himself on the bench"I was only expecting Santana, but I guess the more the merrier to our girly chats"

Santana grinned and pecked Brittany on the lips, making Brittany smile sweetly "Right then, Hummel, first order of business- now a little birdie told me that you and the hobbit finally got together, why wasn't I informed?"

"Brittany" Kurt sighed "That was supposed to be OUR secret"

Brittany shrugged while applying her strawberry lip gloss"Sorry Kurt, but Santana has her ways"

Santana nodded in agreement "And Santana is still waiting for an answer"

"Look, Santana, I'm sorry but me and Blaine didn't want the whole school to know, especially Sebastian, because we don't want to make a scene. And I know how gossipy you were in our old school" Kurt rambled

"But have you not noticed that I haven't told a thing to anyone, which you have to admit is quite impressive for me, the most gossipy bitch of the bunch" Santana protested "But actually, what I really wanted to say to you is that I'm very happy for you Kurt, you really deserve this after everything you've been through. And if the hobbit makes you happy, then I wish you all the best in growing old together with your gnome children and bowtie collection!"

Kurt smiled "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"I'm so proud of you" grinned Brittany kissing Santana on the lips "You know I think we should all go on a double date together next time we're in Hogsmeade, cos we're both like the most adorable couples ever"

Santana smiled at her girlfriend, Brittany could be a bit dippy sometimes, but that's one of the things that made her fall in love with her.

"So what romantic dates has he taken you on?" asked Britt nosily

Kurt smiled "Well, we've just really been chatting and snuggling in the evening. It's actually amazing how much we have in common! And he's consoled me about my old school and been just a perfect dapper, most trustworthy boyfriend really" Kurt giggled "I've never been so happy"

Brittany made aww sounds while Santana made gagging noises. Kurt rolled his eyes, that was just so typical Santana!

"So, then Porcelain.." Santana said

Kurt winced "Urghh, please don't call me that, I thought Coach Sue would take that nickname with her to her grave"

Santana ignored him "tell me, just between the girls- how far have you gone with Blaine"

Kurt started blushing profusely "Santana! That is way too personal; I am not discussing that with you!"

"Come on Kurt! Spill to Auntie Tana! I promise I won't call you Porcelain anymore if you do!" Santana pleaded

"Yeah, come on Kurt! Please tell us! We can tell you how far me and Santana have gone- we've gone all the way" Brittany grinned

"You better believe it baby" Santana winked at Brit making her giggle

"Fine!" huffed Kurt very embarrassed "If you must know, we've made out and slept in the same bed together when I was having a nightmare"

Santana raised her eyebrows "Is that it?"

"We've only been dating for like a week!" protested Kurt

"I know, but you've been creepily close friends for like more than a month now, which is pretty much the same as dating!" Santana said

Kurt shrugged "I don't know, I guess we're taking it slow- plus it's not easy with all these distractions- homework, Quidditch, detentions and stupid Sebastian!" Kurt snapped

Santana could sense that Sebastian was getting under Kurt's skin, despite being a diva at nature Kurt rarely looked this angry.

"What's the slimy meercat done to you now?" Santana sighed

"It's just the way he drools all over Blaine- the stares across the Great Hall, always trying to distract him from me in class. And even though Blaine tells me he's harmless, he's definitely got that serial killer look about him. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I just have the feeling that something bad is going to happen" Kurt boiled in anger

"Don't get angry Kurt!" Brittany said sadly giving him a hug "Just ignore idiots like that, Blaine wants you, that's all that matters"  
Santana smiled at her girlfriend, when did she get so smart?  
"Britt's right, Kurt, don't worry about Sebastian. If you want I can cut him with my vicious, vicious words to make him leave you alone"

Kurt smiled "No Santana, because terrorizing him would make me as bad as him. I have to take the high road"

Santana grumbled, there was no changing Kurt's mind on this one. He was as stubborn as he was gay.

"So what gossip have you got for me about our old school?" Kurt smiled

Santana smirked evilly "So much you wouldn't believe it"

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor Quidditch team were walking into the Quidditch changing rooms after a 4 hour practice, covered in sweat and mud from the vigorous practice Charlie had set up for them

"I think I'm gonna die" groaned Felicity

"Me too" grumbled David "I swear we're gonna be sore until the actual match"

"Great practice today guys!" exclaimed Charlie enthusiastically "Let's keep this effort up, as we're gonna have practices every day next week"

They all looked at Charlie like he was insane

"Don't look at me like that! Practice makes perfect, remember!" Charlie sighed at his half-hearted team.

Blaine looked around at his teammates, they all looked like dead men walking, and even the twins were very quiet, which was really saying something!

"Well, as long as we beat Slytherin I don't care what happens!" announced Felicity

"But even if we don't, we will be good sports and cheer them on" smiled David. He was all about doing the right thing.

"Yeah, that's only fair" shrugged Blaine "I mean Slytherin aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be. One of Kurt's best friends is in Slytherin"

"What? Santana? She's a complete bitch!" snarled Felicity

" That's not very nice!" frowned Blaine

"Yeah, she may insult people quite a lot but she has good intentions! She's helping Blaine with his Sebastian problem!" protested David

"Wait..What problem, Blaine?" asked Charlie worriedly, dropping his huge box of extensive plans for Quidditch tactics

"Look, Charlie, don't panic, I've got it under control. We just have a bit of a..conflict at the moment" sighed Blaine

"Will it interfere with the match?" Charlie asked sternly

"It won't Chazza! We promise" said David, sending Blaine a look that said he had his back. David was a pretty loyal friend; his friends could always count on him.

"Ok, good, because I don't want any drama in this upcoming match." Charlie sighed "It was bad enough in last year's match between Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw, when Huffelpuff's beaters broke up with each other and started hitting each other instead of the bludgers with their clubs."

"That was one messy match!" Felicity shuddered.

After they had all got changed, David and the twins headed to the library to do their homework which Blaine had done that morning, much to the twin's jealousy. David however was a perfectionist when it came to homework so he spent a lot longer on it than the others.

Blaine wasn't sure what to do for the rest of the afternoon. Kurt was still catching up with Santana, Wes and Dwight had gone down to Hogsmeade and everyone else was doing homework. Maybe he'd take a nap...Blaine pondered while strolling down the quiet corridor. Or maybe he'd go back to the music room and play the guitar. Yes, Blaine smiled, that sounded like fun! He'd had a really good time there with Kurt yesterday, singing 'Til Kingdom Come' by Coldplay. Mind you, he always had a good time with Kurt doing anything, Blaine thought happily.

While he was walking he felt the hairs on his back stand up, like they did when he used to get bullied Sadie Hawkin's School of Sorcery. Blaine shook off the feeling as he went into the abandoned music room; it was probably just his imagination.  
But suddenly a pair of hands pushed him violently onto the floor and slammed the door behind them...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-don't own Glee or Hogwarts **

"I've been looking for you" Sebastian smirked, banging the door shut behind them.

"What do you want Sebastian" Blaine fumed reaching for his wand "I'm really tired of all this crap you're pulling! It has to stop!"

"Damn, you're hot when you're angry" Sebastian smirked twiddling his wand in his fingers "But I just want to talk, that's all"

Blaine cursed himself; he had left his wand back in the dormitories. He really needed to stop doing that!

"Well, then talk" Blaine sighed, getting up from the floor

"Stop seeing Kurt" Sebastian said simply

Blaine was shocked, how did Sebastian find out about them?

"Err, no" Blaine said slightly amused, what right did Sebastian have telling him what to do, it was ridiculous!

"Kurt is the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time, why would I ditch him for a horrible piece of work like you. Plus we've been over this; I don't like you Sebastian, never have, never will!"

"I don't know about that" smirked Sebastian pinning Blaine up against the wall forcefully

"Get off me!" struggled Blaine, trying to push Sebastian off him

Sebastian licked his lips "You see, I think you're as much attracted to me as I am to you. You just don't know it yet. But until you realise that you're also hot for me, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Stop seeing Kurt. I want to have you all to myself"

"Your crazy!" retorted Blaine

"Or I'll hurt him" threatened Sebastian

Blaine felt anger boil through his veins, he had never been so furious!

"If you touch a hair on his head!" yelled Blaine. He couldn't take Sebastian anymore. It had been a whole year of his clearly inappropriate comments, his advances, but threatening to hurt Kurt was the last straw. Before he knew what he was doing, Blaine threw a vicious punch into Sebastian's stomach which knocked him back into the piano. Sebastian keeled over in pain.

"One hell of a punch you've got there!" gasped Sebastian obviously startled while Blaine was cradling his hand "I never knew violence was a kink of yours"

"This is nothing!" snapped Blaine "Compared to what would happen if you lay a finger on Kurt! Have you got that?"

For the first time in his life, Sebastian looked a little nervous.

"Loud and clear" he said calmly "But you better watch out, Anderson"

He decided it was best to leave Blaine alone in his rage. It was proving to be virtually impossible to break those two up, was Blaine really that repulsed by him? No, that can't be it, thought Sebastian, you're way too much of a catch. They probably just think they're 'in love'. As if anyone could love each other when they were 17!

But Sebastian was so enraged, how dare Blaine throw a punch at him, it was humiliating that that little hobbit had scared him off. But that punch was really painful, Blaine must do boxing or something. He felt so annoyed, he had been well and truly rejected, it had come to the point where Sebastian could see how serious Blaine was.

Sebastian clenched his fists, he needed revenge, he needed to rethink his plan.

If he couldn't get Blaine, he at least wanted Blaine to be in pain without him. He could get Chandler to do anything while deluded by that very powerful love potion; it was going to be a piece of cake.

Blaine got back to the dorms and collapsed on his bed. Blaine cursed himself, why had he punched Sebastian? That was just a stupid thing to do. Yes, it felt amazing, but Blaine wasn't a violent person and didn't want Sebastian to have the power of being able to bring that out in him. Plus, he was pretty sure his hand was going to swell up, which would be difficult to explain and he'd have to lie to Kurt again. But at least it meant he intimidated Sebastian, Blaine didn't miss the look of fear he had on his face when he punched him, so probably Sebastian would leave Kurt alone. Maybe I should warn Kurt... thought Blaine, but there didn't seem like much point. Sebastian maybe crazy but he wasn't an idiot, he knew better than to try and harm someone right under Dumbledore's nose. Plus it would only make Kurt anxious, and Kurt had been through enough crap in his life, Blaine didn't want to be the one to add to that, he would protect Kurt with all he had.

Kurt came into the dorms and saw Blaine collapsed on his bed

"Hey honey, are you ok?" Kurt said, sitting down on Blaine's bed

Blaine smiled his best fake smile and sat up "Of course I am, how was your chat with Santana?"

"So good" grinned Kurt "It was actually really nice to hear about all the gossip from my old school, so much has gone on, they've literally all swapped who they're going out with! But I'm glad to be back with my boyfriend"

Blaine smiled "I missed you too"

Kurt leaned forward for a gentle kiss, happily met by Blaine. Kurt felt his blood flow rapidly to his cheeks and his lips swelling, he loved that feeling. Blaine's breath was so fresh, it tasted like cool mint.

Blaine entwined his hands with Kurt's soft fluffy brown hair, he loved that he was the only person Kurt allowed to touch his hair. Kurt pulled his hands down to Blaine's waist, deepening the kiss and turning it into a more passionate one.

Kurt leaned back onto the bed, unfortunately crushing Blaine's swollen hand. Blaine winced, making Kurt break off the kiss.

"Are we going too fast?" asked Kurt "Sorry sometimes I get carried away and.."

"No, no of course not Kurt!" Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand

Kurt looked down to see Blaine's red and swollen hand "Oh my gosh, Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine paused for a second, trying to think of a suitable explanation.

"I err, fell over" he shrugged. Way to go, Blaine, he thought to himself, I doubt a 2 year old would fall for that excuse.

Kurt looked at him sceptically "Really? Blaine, I love being your boyfriend but you're so secretive all of the time! You close up when I ask you anything remotely personal, and I share everything with you"

"I'm sorry Kurt, but it's just complicated. Give me a little time" Blaine sighed sadly

Kurt got up angrily and teary eyed "Yeah, well let me know if you want to stop lying to me and let me in on any of it" Kurt gulped, rushing out of the door, leaving Blaine behind heartbroken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Do not own Glee or Hogwarts**

**Songs: Patience by Take That **

Kurt squinted as the daylight filled the dorm room. He hadn't got much sleep that night, He was up all night thinking about the fight that he had with Blaine. Things were going so well with them, Kurt felt like they'd been dating for months! Now Kurt felt like he'd lost everything just in one stupid fight and despite being the gay glee outcast in his old school, he had never felt so alone. True he still had all his friends, but it felt like he had a hole in his heart without Blaine, as cheesy as that sounded. But how was he meant to trust and really get to know Blaine if he was holding things from him? And now, more than ever, Kurt felt incredibly homesick.

He reached over to his suitcase underneath his bed and grabbed his phone. It was the afternoon in America so he could talk to his dad, he really needed to hear his voice after everything that had happened. Kurt moved quietly over to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up and pressed 1 on speed dial.

"Hello?" Kurt heard Burt say down the phone

"Hey dad" smiled Kurt

"Hey kid, what's up? Isn't it quite early in England?" Burt frowned, he hoped nothing was wrong. It was very unlike Kurt to not sleep through the whole night, something Kurt said about his complexion or whatever

"I just feel kind of homesick" Kurt admitted feeling ashamed he still felt homesick at his age.

Burt beamed; it was nice that Kurt hadn't forgotten about them all

"Chin up kid, the Hummel's will be back together in a couple of weeks. And I miss you too, Kurt. No-one's treating you bad at Hogwarts, are they, you sound a bit down" Burt worried, Kurt had his fair share of cruel bullying for a lifetime, he still remembered the first time he came home with slushy dripping down his sweater. But one of the things he really admired about Kurt was that he didn't let it break him and was always proud of who he was, Burt was so very proud of his son.

"No, I actually have made some really good friends here; I can't wait to tell you about them. I even have a boyfriend, although we're going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment" Kurt sighed

Burt's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't expecting that. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kurt got a boyfriend, but it was just so weird to think his little boy was all grown up.

"Well, if you want to talk about it you know where I am" Burt said seriously "And let me know if I need to get my shotgun out"

Kurt laughed "No, I think I'll be ok, Dad. I have to go, it's almost breakfast. Love you"

"Love you" grinned Burt "We're all looking forward to you coming home, even Finn who says he misses your soufflés"

Kurt smiled widely and hung up the phone, it was nice to know he was missed.

Something was wrong. That was his immediate thought when Wes came down to breakfast that morning, there was silence at their part of the Gryffindor table, and Kurt and Blaine looked utterly depressed at opposite ends of it. Blaine was poking at his eggs with his folk while Kurt was drinking an insane amount of coffee. Dwight and David just looked very awkward, and the twins were cracking awful jokes to try and break the tension, and weren't doing a great job at it.

What could have happened, thought Wes, why is everyone acting so strangely? Had Kurt and Blaine had a fight? But what would they have fought about? He thought everything was going perfectly, he'd never seen either of them so happy!

"What the hell has happened between those two" asked Dwight on the way to class, the question that everyone was thinking.

"I don't know!" Wes frowned "maybe they had a fight"

" Hopefully it will blow over" David stated, Wes nodded, he'd never seen both of them so out of synch.

"I dunno, I think Kurtsie and Blainers need our help in fixing them" suggested Evan "It looks like it was pretty brutal"

"What should we do? Should we give them an intervention or collect clues from our dorm to lead us to why they fought" asked Dwight

"You've been watching too much CSI, Dwight. This is real life we're talking about" sighed Wes

"Here's what we should do" said David, taking charge of the situation "Dwight, talk to Kurt tonight while playing chess and if that doesn't work go and find Santana. Wes, go talk to Blaine after lessons, he seems to open up to you. Me and the twins will bake some cookies before Quidditch practice tonight to lift up everyone's spirits with some chocolaty goodness"

Wes agreed, David was one hell of an organised dude. If he made up a plan it was bound to go correctly "I'm in" Wes smiled to David happily, which David returned with a grin. He could always rely on Wes to back him up.

"Sounds like a plan" nodded Dwight

"As long as we don't set something on fire while baking, which I ain't gonna lie to you is a likely possibility, we're in as well" smiled Ethan

"Right then" grinned Evan "Let's get these crazy kids back together!"

The rest of that day's lessons didn't go much better for either Kurt or Blaine. Kurt got landed with sitting next to Chandler who was being irritatingly clingy. Kurt could've sworn Chandler tried to sniff his hair! At least he had the chess match with Dwight that Evening, hopefully that'd take his mind off things.

Blaine also remained pretty miserable, he didn't even seem to care when Snape picked on him, much to Snape's annoyance. Wes was worried. He'd tried to talk to Blaine during lessons, but he was being unusually quiet. It reminded Wes of when Blaine first came to Hogwarts- not good at all.

After that day's lessons, Blaine grabbed all his books off the desk quickly and hurried out of the room.

"Hey, Wes, he's already left, you better hurry" said David discreetly

Wes looked over to Blaine's desk and scowled. Great, he thought, he could be anywhere in the castle! He wondered around the castle for a long while, looking in the dorms, the library and the Quidditch pitch but still Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Pull yourself together, Wes, you know Blaine. Now when he's really upset, where does he go? Wes thought back to when Blaine first opened up to him, when his Boggart turned out to be his father. Wes found him in the music room that day, strumming one of the guitars lightly. It was worth having a look for Blaine there, there's nothing like music to calm people down.

Wes creaked the door open quietly, and sighed in relief. He'd found him. Blaine was facing away from the door, classical guitar on his lap strumming the strings. Blaine opened his mouth to sing

"Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop."

Blaine thought back to the awful fight he and Kurt had, he hated to cause Kurt pain like this. Kurt's words just kept on ringing in his ears all day "Yeah, well let me know if you want to stop lying to me and let me in on any of it"  
The ironic thing was that the reason behind the fight was because Blaine was trying to protect Kurt from pain.

"Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions."

He missed Kurt holding him, making him feel wanted and loved by someone; it was an uncommon feeling in Blaine.

'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience"

Blaine really wanted to tell Kurt about all his problems in the past, but he didn't want Kurt to see how broken he truly was. . He just needed more time to prepare himself to open that door and put the past behind him.

"I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend"

Kurt was the most caring, adorable person he had ever met, truth be told Blaine was in love with him. Kurt was like his new beginning, to finally get it right. He couldn't lose that now.

"I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on  
It's complicated but understand me.

'Cause the scars run so deep  
It's been hard but I have to believe  
Just have a little patience "

It was difficult for Blaine to think about what happened at his old school and with his family, let alone talk about it. But Kurt had a right to know, and he trusted Kurt. So it was decided, Blaine would tell him, tonight.

"Have a little patience  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience"

Blaine heard a clapping noise behind him. He turned around hoping to see Kurt, but it wasn't him.

"That was really good, Blaine" Wes applauded him "Were you gonna sing it to Kurt?"

Blaine nodded sadly "It fits the situation we're in perfectly. We had a fight, as you've probably guessed by now"

Wes sat down next to Blaine "What was it about?"

Blaine sighed "Kurt was upset that I wasn't telling him the truth about things. Like what happened to me with my family and stuff and why I had a swollen hand"

Wes frowned and looked down at Blaine's hand. His knuckles were bruised and the back of his hand was red and puffy.

"How the hell did you do that?" exclaimed Wes "It looks like you've punched someone!"

Blaine sighed "Well, you're not wrong about that. Sebastian threatened to hurt Kurt and practically straddled me against a wall so I punched him in the stomach"

"Wait, what? None of us knew this problem with Sebastian was that serious, why didn't you tell us?" cried Wes

"I didn't want Kurt to know he'd been threatened again after what happened in his old school, Hogwarts was meant to be his safe place. Sebastian ruined that!" said Blaine getting up angrily

Wes sighed, it was so like Blaine to try and protect people and be nice whatever the cost, while keeping all the pain and angst inside him.

"But Blaine, you're forgetting something. Kurt is one of the strongest people in the world, he can handle Sebastian. And it's different from his old school, because he had us and you to protect him. You need to stop shutting people out, Blaine; it's not good for you."

Blaine looked at Wes confused, he didn't shut people out. But he did understand now why he needed to tell Kurt about everything, even if it meant both of them getting hurt. It was up to him to fix their relationship.

"I have to go and talk to Kurt" Blaine announced, making Wes smile. He'd done his job. "What time is it?" asked Blaine

Wes looked at his watch "7:25"

Blaine eyes widened "Oh, crap, I have detention with Snape! Can you tell Kurt I want to talk to him afterwards in the music room? I need to apologize to him for being such an idiot, and promise to never keep anything from him again. Hopefully Snape won't keep me too long"

Wes nodded "I'll tell him for you. Have fun in your detention!"

Blaine grinned "I won't!" and he ran out of the music room all the way down to the dungeons so he wouldn't be late.

Meanwhile, in the empty Gryffindor common room, sat Kurt and Dwight, with wizards chess and a batch of cookies that David and the twins made.

"How come we have cookies?" asked Kurt taking a bite into one

Dwight laughed "One of the many interesting creations the twins have made in their time in Hogwarts"

Kurt groaned with his mouth full of cookie, reaching desperately for a napkin to spit out the contents of his mouth.

"Yuck!" Kurt squirmed "I think they forgot to put any sugar in"

Dwight looked at Kurt in sympathy "It wouldn't be the first time" he sighed "ahh well, at least they didn't set the kitchens on fire this time"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, it was surprise that Hogwarts was in one piece for the amount of years the twins had been living in it. He moved one of the chess pieces forward to make a checkmate, enjoying Dwight's reaction at losing his knight.

"So Kurt, we kind of guessed you and Blaine had a fight. Are you ok?" Dwight asked smoothly

Kurt sighed, he knew it was only a matter of time before Dwight brought up how he and Blaine had been acting.

"Not really" sniffed Kurt trying to not let his emotions get the best of him "It hasn't been an easy 24 hours without Blaine, that's for sure, plus I feel really homesick which never helps. I just feel really lonely"

Dwight nodded, he understood. Fights with anyone weren't easy, especially if you were sleeping in the same room as that person thousands of miles away from home.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what's going to happen with you and Blaine, but we all want you to know and by we I mean the whole dorm, that you will never be alone Kurt, we'll always be here as loyal friends" Dwight smiled "Even if we are a bunch of idiots sometimes"

Kurt laughed half heartedly "Thanks, Dwight, that means a lot to me"

They carried on playing chess, while Dwight told Kurt about his new girlfriend, who by description Kurt thought was in desperate need to go on Gok's fashion fix. But he didn't say anything. Just as Dwight won the game, Wes came into the common room.

"Oh good, Kurt you're here! Blaine told me to tell you to meet him in the music room after his detention with Snape, he wants to talk to you about the fight you guys had" said Wes reaching for one of the twin's biscuits

"Oh my gosh! He can't be breaking up with me, can he?" gasped Kurt in horror

"No" exclaimed Wes "quite the opposite actually, he wanted to in his exact words 'apologize to you for being such an idiot, and promise to never keep anything from you again' "

Kurt sighed in relief and smiled "He really said that?"

Wes nodded taking a bite out of the cookie, only to then spit it out all over the chess board

"Urggh!" winced Wes "This tastes even worse than the tarmac flavour in Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans"

"Well it was made by the twins, what did you expect? Kurt said that it was because they forgot to put the sugar in it, right Kurt? Kurt?" frowned Dwight

But Kurt wasn't listening, he was going to get Blaine back, the man he loved. He felt so happy! Today had been horrible, easily his worst day at Hogwarts, despite the fun he'd had with Dwight playing chess and talking to his dad. Kurt knew he was grinning like an idiot in front of his friends but he didn't care. Nothing could distract him from this feeling of relief, relief that they were going to make up, relief that Blaine was finally going to open up to him and relief that Kurt knew he had some very loyal and caring friends who would stand by him no matter what. He definitely couldn't have said that about his old school. Hogwarts changed everything for the better and although he couldn't wait to go home at the half term to his family, he loved it here. Every single thing about this insane place.

"Earth to Kurt" said Wes while Dwight snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's eyes.

"Me and Dwight were just saying that there is a Hogs Head karaoke night two nights after the Quidditch match next Monday. Do you wanna go with us? I assure you that Blaine will be going"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, in his opinion every night should be a karaoke night at bars. Everything had turned out so perfectly! It was weird how things could turn around in such a short period of time...

Blaine hurried into Snape's classroom praying he wasn't late. He rushed into the room to see Snape sitting at his crooked desk, which was in desperate need of refurbishment.

"You're late, it's 7:31" Snape sneered

Blaine rolled his eyes, trust Snape to complain about him being one minute late.

"Sit" ordered Snape

Blaine frowned, that was odd, Snape had never asked him to sit down before. Plus he didn't want to keep Kurt waiting long, so he didn't really want to waste time talking to Snape of all people.

"Now then Anderson, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, tell me what happened in my cupboard" Snape said simply, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine was suddenly petrified, Snape was giving his a penetrating stare and Blaine was never a very good liar. Plus he really wasn't letting it go!

"I don't know what you're talking about sir" stuttered Blaine unconvincingly

"Don't play games with me, Anderson, now as this cupboard is indeed part of my personal property, I have a right to know what happened. And I know you know, I can see it in your eyes. I'm very perceptive with these things" Snape spat angrily

Blaine sat there in silence unsure of what to say, he couldn't tell Snape and betray Kurt like that, especially in the state they were in right now. But it looked like he was going to be forced to tell Snape, he'd never seen Snape so furious, he'd obviously had a bad day and having a go at Blaine was his way to lash out at the world. It wasn't fair.

Snape got up from his chair and put his hands on the table in a very intimidating manner.

"I hate people like you, Anderson" Snape snapped "I hate the way everyone seems to think you're so amazing, even though all you are is a spoilt, mother coddled child who wouldn't know pain if it slapped you in the face. Well I can see right through you"

It was Blaine's turn to get outraged, he'd had it up to here with Snape but bringing his family into this was a whole other different matter

"You don't know a thing about me, Snape! I am nothing like you described. But I can see right through you, you're just a bully. And guess what, I don't care squat about your stupid cupboard"

Snape turned bright red in fury; he couldn't stand this any longer. He had to teach Anderson a lesson, to show Anderson how much of a fraud he was, pretending to be so brilliant to the world. And there was only one way to do that.

"Legilimens!" he shouted looking into Blaine's eyes, invading the depths of Blaine's memories...

**Wow, that was a difficult chapter to write, and yes I have made Snape kind of crazy, but people do crazy things when they're angry. Please review and tell me what you think - I am very open to suggestions **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- don't own anything here**

**Lots of Blangst in this chapter, so I'd recommend watching the box scene around half way down this chapter to lift your spirits up a little bit, as it is the most adorable thing I've ever seen **

**Thanks for reading :D**

6 year old Blaine was outside in Wraybloom Park on the squeaky swing watching his brother Cooper play football with his dad. This was one of the happiest memories Blaine had of his childhood, because despite his parents favouring Cooper over him because he was their "golden boy", he actually felt like part of the family. That change very drastically when he was older.

"Hey Blaine, do you want me to show you how to kick the football?" his Dad asked with a big smile on his face

Blaine nodded with a wide grin on his face and jumped off the swing. Blaine hardly got to spend any time with his dad as he was a very busy lawyer for one of the world's leading oil companies, but when they were together it was so much fun.

"Ok, so what you do is place the ball on the ground and give it one huge powerful kick on the side of it. Can you do that for me Blainey?"

Blaine nodded nervously; he really wanted to impress his father. Mr Anderson could sense his son's anxiety and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder

"Hey, son, look at me. There's no reason to be nervous. Remember- There is no obstacle in life you can't get over if you have courage"

Blaine smiled, it was rare for his dad to encourage him like this. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the ball as hard as he could, sending it shooting upwards in the air.

"That's my boy!" yelled Mr Anderson beaming at his son

Cooper rolled his eyes, since when did Blaine get all the attention? "You think that's cool, dad? Well let me show you what I can do!" Cooper grinned shooting Blaine a quick threatening glance

And despite it was back to Cooper getting all the attention from his parents, Blaine didn't care, because for that split second his father was proud of him.

**7 years later...**

"Hey Blaine, wait up!" his best friend Aaron caught up with him on the way to the school bus. Blaine grinned; he hadn't seen Aaron all day, and truth be told Blaine had a huge crush on him which was pretty awkward because Aaron had no clue. But he couldn't help how he felt towards him.

"Hey Aaron" Blaine blushed

"So, a little birdie told me that Lilly totally has the hots for you!" Aaron grinned, ruffling Blaine's hair.

Blaine didn't really know when he realised he was gay, he guessed in the back of his mind he always knew it because he'd never fancied a girl and he was 14. The reason he hadn't come out yet wasn't that he thought his family wouldn't accept him, he knew they would because they were just such supportive people. It was because if he did, he was worried Aaron might realise how he truly felt about him. And he didn't want to lose the first guy he'd ever had deeper feelings for, plus they'd been best friends for 6 years.

"Oh cool" Blaine winced discreetly. Lilly was the most popular girl in the year, but he couldn't go out with her. It would just feel too weird.

Aaron frowned "Why aren't you excited? She's like the hottest cheerleader ever, you seriously have no idea how jealous I am"

Blaine shrugged nervously "Eerr, she just isn't my type"

"What? She's everyone's type: hot, funny and smart. What are you a fag or something?" Aaron laughed as though it was some kind of joke

Blaine stood still and suddenly went very pale.

"So what if I was" Blaine scowled annoyed at the word Aaron had used "it doesn't change who I am"

Aaron stopped laughing very quickly

"Are you being serious?"

Blaine remembered his father's words, There is no obstacle in life you can't get over if you have courage.  
"Of course I am" he said bravely "Look Aaron, it's no big deal"

"No big deal?" Aaron shouted across the bus stop "What, so it's not a big deal that you've been pretending to be my best friend for 6 years only for me to find out you're a bent piece of shit. You're dead, Anderson." Aaron shoved Blaine into the lamppost and stormed onto the bus.

Blaine bit his lip trying not to cry, he felt so stupid for thinking that Aaron would understand. This was Ohio. No-one was going to understand.

It was surprising to Blaine how quickly the school turned on him. By the next day, Aaron had managed to tell everyone. He pretty much outed Blaine on facebook. Blaine hadn't even told his parents yet, the thought of them finding out was terrifying. If his best friend in the entire world had acted this badly, how were they going to react?

That day Blaine got hexed randomly down the hallway, the football team smashed his head against the wall with their hands while laughing and people threw gum at him, but no one seemed to care. Not even the teachers. When he walked down the corridor everyone would stare at him, like he was some kind of a disease they were trying to desperately get away from.

Overwhelmed by all this, Blaine rushed into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, he felt sick. How could everyone betray him like this? The football team were his friends and not one of them looked sympathetic about what they were doing to him. On the contrary, they looked more like they were about to kill him. Suddenly he heard the door slam. He turned around to see Aaron and a few members of the football team

"Hey faggot" Aaron snarled taubting Blaine "We have a present for you, since we're besties! I'd luke you to meet my fist"

"Please, Aaron. Don't do this; I thought you were my best friend. How could you betray me like this?" Blaine retorted in distress

"Hey! It's not my fault you decided to be gay. I'm the victim here; you're the one who's been prowling around me for the last 6 years. Alas you must be punished" Aaron spat fiercely "Boys, hold him down"

Blaine yelled in terror as the school biggest bullies held him up against the sink. Aaron smiled viciously, like a lion about to slay its meat. Then without hesitation, he punched Blaine in the face so fiercely the mirror broke, making the shattered glass cut into one side of Blaine's face. Blaine felt blood oozing down his face as he turned to face the glass that was still intact. He was hardly recognisable, his eye was bruised and swollen and there were deep gashes on his foreheaed and down his chin. His eyes were stinging with tears, but he had to stay strong. He couldn't let them get to him.

He felt someone's hand pat his back, Blaine snapped around expecting to see Aaron and his gang rearing for another go at him. But it wasn't, they had made a run for it. Instead it was Ryan, the only other gay guy in the school.

"Are you ok?" smiled Ryan kindly "Ooh, that looks nasty"

Blaine sniffed "Why are you being so nice to me? I've always ignored you"

Ryan sighed "Because I know what it's like to come out of the closet, you need someone to be your friend. Come on, let's get you cleared up."

Blaine smiled as Ryan wet a piece of loo roll and washed the blood off his face, at least someone understood. At least someone cared.

That evening, Blaine rushed into the house and put a hoodie on. Even though his parents only returned home late in the evening, they always ate dinner together and Blaine didn't want them to realise anything was wrong. He was trying to focus on his homework, but it was impossible. It had been the worst 24 hours of his life, how was he meant to concentrate? Eventually he heard his mother come into the house.

"Blaine!" his mother shouted "Get down here, teas ready"

Blaine ran down the stairs, not wanting to be late. His mother could get very irritable sometimes, especially when she was tired.

His mother shoved a takeaway into his hands

"Put these onto plates would you? Your father will be home any second. And take off that hoody, you wouldn't want your father to think you're in some kind of street gang. Especially after how successful you're brothers become, you have expectations to meet up to"

Blaine sighed; this was typical mom, shoving Cooper's achievements in his face.

"I can wear what I want, mom" Blaine said simply

On cue Mr Anderson came storming into the house, exhausted from working so hard at his job.

"Hi honey" he smiled to Blaine's mom who put the dinner on the table, while ignoring Blaine. They all sat down on the table and started eating in silence, Blaine ate as quickly as he could to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

In the middle of his tea, Blaine's mother huffed "Blaine, I told you to take your hood off". She pulled it off and gasped.

"Blaine, what the hell happened?" she said concerned

"I fell over in the street and landed on some glass. No biggie" Blaine shrugged, he hated lying to his parents but what else could he do?

"No biggie!" snapped Mr Anderson "Why are you lying to me and your mother? That's a black eye and you know it! I knew you were up to something dodgy, always hanging out with Aaron. Are you two part of a street gang or something?"

Blaine froze "Dad, please can we just not talk about this, I'm not ready" he said calmly

"Well tough, squirt, we're talking about this right now" he said hotly

"Look, some guys in the football team were just giving me a tough time, alright?" Blaine bit his lip, trying to sound as unfazed as possible

"Wait, I'm confused. Aren't those guys your friends" frowned his mother

"No" Blaine whispered trying to hold back tears

"Why not? What have you done now!" snapped Mr Anderson

Blaine stood up angry, tears flowing freely down his face "I haven't done anything! Why do you always jump to the conclusion that everything bad that happens is my fault! You never did that with Cooper."

"Sit down, shut up and stop being such a cry baby" snarled Mr Anderson. "Now stop avoiding the subject and tell us what happened!"

"Look, mom, dad" Blaine said coolly trying to control himself "The truth is, I'm gay"

Blaine's mom looked at him in shock and went chalk white "No, Blaine you don't mean that you're just confused! You can't be gay! Ben, do something!"

Mr Anderson was looking at Blaine with an unreadable expression and then signalled for Blaine to come over to him. For a split second Blaine though his dad was going to give him a hug, he knew his family would be supportive of him being gay. He gave his dad a huge smile. But then his father's hand turned into a fist and hit Blaine square in the jaw. Blaine felt a rush of pain spasm throughout his body. He couldn't believe what had just happened; his own father had just hit him! Blaine wiped blood from his mouth and avoided his father's glare

"Look at me like a man, you fag!" shouted Mr Anderson. Blaine winced at the name and reluctantly looked at his father, courage he told himself. "I will not have a bent queer as a son; I always knew there was something wrong with you. Never normal like Cooper, you're worthless to me. From this moment on, you are dead to me, you hear me?"

Blaine looked at his mom for support, but she just stood there looking at the floor. She wasn't gonna stand up for him, no one was. He tried to be brave enough to stand up for himself, but he couldn't. Maybe they were right Blaine thought, maybe I am worthless...

"Now get out!" his father roared, and Blaine ran up the stairs, tripping up most of them. He did not want to be on the other end of his father's bad temper.

Blaine slammed the door behind him and punched the wall in frustration. He hated his life, how could everything have gone so wrong in just a few days, it was madness. Just because he was born a little different, he deserved to be beaten up, insulted and hated by everyone he loved. No-one cared about him anymore, apart from Ryan. And Cooper- Blaine knew he wouldn't care he was gay; he was around gay guys all the time at the performing arts college in LA. He turned on his phone and dialled Cooper's number in hope; he really needed his brother right now. But of course, Cooper never picked up the phone.

The next few weeks were very rough. Blaine was no longer on speaking terms with his parents, the bullying at school was becoming more and more frequent and Cooper still hadn't replied Blaine's calls, he only sent him a text to say he was really busy. But at least Blaine had Ryan, he was the only thing that was stopping Blaine from having a break down.

"Hey Blaine" grinned Ryan popping up behind one of the bookcases in the library. It was always empty in there so it was safe to chat

Blaine smiled "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, well the usual. Aaron and his lot ambushed me in the parking lot, got a few bruises but ahh well" Ryan shrugged

"I'm so sick of those guys picking on us" Blaine lashed out clearly annoyed "I just don't understand their problem, we're gay, they need to get over it!"

Ryan sighed and sat down next to Blaine "I know, it's not fair and it takes some getting used to. I'm so sorry Blaine"

Blaine frowned "What for? It's not your fault. I just don't know how you could have survived this treatment for so long without retaliating"

Ryan shrugged "What would be the point? They've already made their mind about me, and I don't want to make it any worse. Plus it was so much worse when I was going through all of it alone, at least I now have you"

Blaine grinned despite feeling incredibly miserable "I cannot tell you how grateful I am. I don't think I could have got through these last few weeks without you. Especially with my family and stuff.."

"I know" nodded Ryan understandingly "at least my family are supportive, you're a lot worse off than me"

Blaine put his hand on Ryan's shoulder and smiled "I think we both got a bit of a raw deal"

**A couple of months later...**

Blaine and Ryan were walking down the corridor while Ryan was talking about how he was really looking forward to going to his holiday house that summer, when a scurry of excited and giggly girls rushed past.

"What was all that about?" frowned Blaine "I haven't seen the cheerleaders like that since Beth Forman got pregnant"

"Oh, just a silly school dance that's happening next week" sighed Ryan "It's like the prom for our year. It's meant to be quite fun"

"Oh, well why don't we go?" Blaine asked "I could do with practicing my dancing, plus you could really do with learning how to dance"

Ryan raised his eyebrows "Are you crazy? We can't go, that would be like committing suicide"

Come on" pleaded Blaine "I'll do anything"

Ryan laughed sarcastically "Well now you put it that way, I'll go with you as long as you bring protective headgear, a baseball bat and knee pads"

"I'll do your homework for a week!" begged Blaine

Ryan shook his head "Not nearly good enough"

"Ok, what about, I'll buy you 20 chocolate bars"  
said Blaine

Ryan pondered for a moment. On one hand he didn't want to go because of the bullies, but on the other hand it would be great to spend some quality time with Blaine. Plus he really did like chocolate.

"You have got yourself a done deal my friend" grinned Ryan

Blaine grinned excitedly "This is so exciting! I've never been to a school dance before"

"Same" smiled Ryan "I just hope it won't end in tears"

Both of them sat down on the sofa in the library and talked about the outfits they were going to wear. Ryan decided to go with a classic top hat and a bright blue suit while Blaine decided that his yellow bowtie with a black suit was the way to go. Despite Ryan protesting he was going to look like a bumblebee.

**The night of the Sadie Hawkins dance...**

Blaine and Ryan stumbled out of the sports hall laughing and grabbing onto each other to steady themselves

"That was hilarious" gasped Blaine "I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life"

"I know!" squealed Ryan "I think we've both pretty much publicly embarrassed ourselves in front of the whole school with our dancing. And our ridiculous outfits."

"Ahh well" grinned Blaine "We don't care what they think of us. It's not like they can get any meaner!"

Ryan smiled and reached out to hug Blaine "I had a really good time tonight, Blaine. You really showed me how to be out and proud"

Blaine smiled "Thank you for coming with me. This was just the perfect night, especially seeing as no-one bothered us"

They stood there hugging for a bit in the alleyway when they heard someone kicking a glass bottle into their direction

"Oh look who it is, it's the fucking faggy parade" shouted Aaron with his two friends Dylan and Cameron

Blaine and Ryan broke apart immediately. This was not going to be good. The two henchmen behind Aaron were cracking their knuckles with fuming expressions on their face and were cornering them into a dark alleyway.

"Leave us alone Aaron" gulped Blaine with a shaky voice standing in front of Ryan to protect him.

Aaron laughed cruelly "Do you really think you're in a position to make demands? You queers are unbelievable. It's one thing coming into my school and spread you're fairy dust everywhere, but coming to our sacred school dance is another thing. I think it's time we taught you guys a lesson, a lesson which will make what happens to you at school seem like a warm up exercise"

Blaine went as pale as a sheet and looked at Ryan in panic. Ryan stared at Blaine in horror and mouthed run. But it was too late, Aaron's gang had already wrestled them to the floor. Blaine felt intense pain spasm through his ribs and heard a huge crack as Dylan kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. He could feel Aaron punching his face into the cold hard pavement and blood dribbling down his chin as he split his lip open against his teeth. It hurt, so much. He started to sob uncontrollably, much to Aaron's enjoyment. He couldn't believe this jerk used to be his best friend, the guy who he could tell everything to, the guy who always insisted on paying for his candyfloss. Blaine struggled against both of them to see how Ryan was doing and much to his panic he wasn't moving.

"Stop hurting him" spluttered Blaine spitting blood out of his mouth "He's unconscious, you're gonna kill him!"

"Well at least them we would have done the world a favour, one less fag in the world! Seems like a pretty good achievement to me" laughed Aaron as Cameron moved off Ryan and picked up an empty glass bottle on the side of the alley way and smashed it into Blaine's stomach. Blaine shrieked in pain and start bleeding profusely. This was it, thought Blaine; this was how he was going to die. He started to feel incredibly dizzy and sick to his stomach, and swore he could hear a car engine pull up. He was probably just hallucinating, that's what happens when people have brain injuries. He opened one of his eyes to see Aaron and his gang leg it over a fence and then finally blacked out.

**3 weeks later**

Blaine sat up wearily in his bed as his mother arrived to his hospital bed. His dad absolutely refused to talk to him still, even after all of this but at least his mom was being nice again. And he had Cooper, who was really apologetic towards him for not being there. But after getting concussion, two broken ribs, a broken wrist, a split lip, shards of glass thrust into the side of his stomach and bruises everywhere, he would have been a pretty appalling brother if he hadn't come to see him.

"Hey Blainey" smiled his mom "How are you doing?"

Blaine shrugged; in all honesty he wasn't doing too well. He'd only woken up yesterday and no-one would tell him what had happened, they said he needed to recover first and not put his heart under any stress.

"So I and your father were discussing other school options for you. He was pretty ok with sending you back to that nasty school but I'm not sure that's such a good idea" his mother said kindly

Blaine sighed in relief, he'd sooner run away from home if he was forced to go back there

"So we're sending you to a boarding school in England. It has a zero bullying tolerance policy and it means you can get some...distance from your father" his mom smiled weakly

Blaine sighed, it was no secret that his father didn't want him around anymore. But he had more pressing concerns on his mind.

"Mom, why will no-one tell me how Ryan's doing?" frowned Blaine "I know you and dad aren't that supportive of me hanging out with someone else who is gay but that doesn't mean you have any right to withhold information about where he is"

Blaine's mom stood up quickly and grimaced as though he had said something dreadful "Look Blaine, maybe later. I've got lots of work to do, we're sending you to a new school so there's lots of paperwork to get through.

Before Blaine could say anything his mom rushed out of the room. He couldn't believe his parents were sending him away... did they really hate him that much? Wincing he got out of his bed and walked over to the window, and watched the rain droplets trickle down the glass. He'd once read somewhere that we often feel the most sadness in life in occurrences we have no control over. Now he finally realised what it meant.

Snape snapped back into reality after being in Blaine's head and looked at him in astonishment. This was baffling, Blaine definitely never gave off the vibe of an abused child, he just couldn't understand how Blaine acted so normal after what he'd been through. What the hell had he done, he just completely invaded on what was likely to be Blaine's worst memories. If Dumbledore found out he was not going to be happy.

Blaine started to swerve from side to side trying desperately to focus, he felt dizzy and had a splitting headache, he didn't even know where he was. The last thing he could remember was talking to Wes about Kurt. Giving into his legs, he finally plummeted into the nearby desks and chairs. Snape rushed forward and pulled Blaine upright.

Blaine's blurry vision cleared up to see Snape staring at him in concern. I must be dreaming thought Blaine, he doubted whether Snape would look at him in concern even if he was going through a food blender. Then it all came back to him, the rush of bad memories invading his thoughts and feelings. The bullying, the dance, Ryan. He felt sick, Snape had seen them all. In one swift movement Blaine shoved Snape off him as forcefully as he could and stood up towering over him

"How dare you look at my memories, you had no right! This is insane, you are just insane, you bastard" shouted Blaine tears streaming down his face

Snape was stunned, it was like Blaine was having a break down. He opened up his mouth to speak but Blaine was having none of it

"Are you happy now that you've seen my life outside Hogwarts is a misery? My family, my 'friends'. Does it make you feel content?" Blaine snapped sarcastically "Do you know what, it doesn't matter. I'd rather fail potions than have to put up with a psychotic git for the rest of the year, I'm done with you"

Blaine shoved the desks out of the way violently and opened the door

"Wait" Snape said without any harshness in his voice "What happened to Ryan?"

Blaine looked at Snape with an incredibly vulnerable and pained expression on his facewhich even scared Snape a little bit

"He died" Blaine bit his lip tears rolling down his cheeks "And it was all my fault"

Blaine ran out of the room, leaving an incredibly stunned and guilt ridden professor in the middle of the potions classroom


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- don't own Glee or Hogwarts**

Kurt was practically skipping down the corridor with a stupid grin on his face. He really felt like a lovesick teenager, if his dad could see him now, he'd honestly probably laugh with glee that Kurt was so head over heels for Blaine. Kurt guessed that Blaine's detention had run really late since it was 1 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Knowing that they were going to make up as soon as Blaine had escaped from Snape's clutches and Kurt wanted to do that as soon as possible because quite frankly he missed the hell out of Blaine. And if they hadn't made up by tomorrow morning Kurt knew he was going to binge eat breakfast, which really wasn't an option at this point considering how much he ate at dinner. But he was in such a elated mood, the holidays were soon so he was really hoping Blaine could meet his dad and he could meet Blaine's parents. But he didn't want to get his hopes up, in the end the last time him and Blaine talked they had a fight, leading to the most depressing day of Kurt's life. But he was looking forward to Blaine kicking Sebastian's ass in the Quidditch match the following week. The anticipation for all these wonderful things was exhausting, but he still couldn't sleep. Not without Blaine.

Kurt reached Snape's classroom, the lights were out so Kurt was very restricted in his vision despite the moonlight that was flooding the room. But what he did see was the the tipped over desks and chairs and smashed potion bottles on the floor. Kurt frowned, what the hell had happened here? It looked like there had been some kind of night troll stampeding through the empty classroom. But Blaine or Snape was nowhere to be seen. Kurt backed out of the classroom, what should he do? His mind was going into overdrive; he had no idea what to do. Should he go to Dumbledore? No, that's probably going too far, it could just have been Blaine being clumsy on the way out. Maybe he should go to back to the dorm and get some help...

Kurt started walking briskly back down the hallway to the dorms when he saw wandlight at the end of the wide corridor coming towards his direction. Crap, thought Kurt, there was nowhere to hide. He backed against the wall and ducked under a very cold stone window frame. Great hiding place, Kurt thought to himself sarcastically, he may as well be running up and down the hallway singing he was so obvious. But the muttering of voices was getting closer, Kurt squinted his eyes to see who it was, it looked like Dumbledore and Snape. But why would they be up at this hour? It didn't make any sense.

"Severus, you do know that we may have to take disciplinary action for what has occurred here tonight." Dumbledore said calmly with a hint of sternness in his voice "Although it's not actually illegal to cast legilimens on someone, Blaine is what you'd call a more delicate child"

Kurt eyes widened, something had happened between Blaine and Snape. He was trying to think of what legilimens was, he'd read it in a book somewhere. He had so many questions, but he couldn't say anything, it was so frustrating. It took all of Kurt's strength to not stand up for his boyfriend, Blaine was not delicate, that's just ridiculous, he was the strongest person Kurt knew. This was all so confusing.

"Not surprising after seeing what he's been through" scoffed Snape

"How much did you see?" asked Dumbledore in concern

Snape started to look quite uncomfortable. Kurt frowned, was that a look of guilt on Snape's face? This was starting to freak him out.

"The memories of his old school and his parents, which were fairly unpleasant, headmaster" Snape sighed regrettably

Kurt was speechless. He remembered what legilimens meant, Snape had seen Blaine's memories, which meant he had seen Blaine's past. The past he was so secretive about even around Kurt, let alone having his worst nightmare of a teacher sticking his abnormally large nose into it. Kurt didn't know whether to feel more angry towards Snape or more sympathetic towards Blaine.

Dumbledore sighed in concern "And he hasn't been seen since you invaded his memories"

"No" Snape said feeling very guilty "Do you think he'll be ok?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, it was rare for Snape to show concern for a student even after all these years and under these circumstances

"It's debatable. On one hand Blaine's a lot stronger than he used to be, but on the other hand after his school dance he was diagnosed with PTSD. Living through those memories again all at once may take his toll on him. But for now, we must concentrate on finding him"

Kurt felt so stupid, he didn't even consider the reason Blaine was keeping his past a secret was because it was just too painful for him to think about. Even Snape looked a little bit mortified when talking about it, and Snape hated Blaine. That was it, Kurt had to find him, before Snape and Dumbledore did. He didn't care if he had to spend the whole night looking for him, Blaine needed him and Kurt needed to be there for him like he'd been there for Kurt all these times, regardless of the state of their relationship.

"Let's go and look in the Great hall. Many wizards and witches are comfort eaters and normally people who are in great distress go to the place they find most comfortable"

Dumbledore looked right into Kurt's eyes and winked. Kurt's eyes widened, Dumbledore had realised he was in the halls after hours, here comes the yelling..But it didn't come, Dumbledore just walked straight past him, Snape following on. Then Kurt thought more about what Dumbledore said- Blaine would be in the place in which he finds the most comfort. The music room. He knew where Blaine was hiding. Kurt jumped to his feet and briskly walked to the West tower, he didn't know what was going to happen once he found Blaine or what he was going to say. All he knew was that he was gonna have to return to being as strong as steel like he was before Karofsky messed up his head, because he had to be there for Blaine. After all it sounded like not many people were.

Kurt opened the door quietly and saw Blaine cycled up in a ball sobbing on the cold hard floor

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered

There was no response. Kurt didn't know what to do; maybe Blaine just didn't want to talk about what had happened to him. He could understand that. But on the other hand it wasn't healthy to keep it bottled up inside of him. So slowly Kurt creeped forward and lightly placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine jerked upwards and flinched away from Kurt's touch. His face was tear stained with red and puffy eyes, and was scarily clammy and pale.

"Honey, look at me. It's Kurt" he said softly "Are you ok?"

Blaine started shaking uncontrollably and sobbing into Kurt's shoulder, he felt so broken. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead in comfort and laid Blaine's head on his lap, while stroking his hair.

"Blaine, what happened?" asked Kurt in concern "What did Snape see that was so bad?"

Blaine gulped and opened his mouth to speak,

"Kurt, I just...I just can't talk about this right now" stuttered Blaine

"It's not healthy for you to keep all these emotions to yourself" Kurt sighed "I want you to be able to share things with me, to feel closer to you. Whatever you've been through, I won't judge you. I'm not that type of person"

Blaine's eyes filled with tears "But Kurt, I'm so afraid, what will you think of me- I'm responsible for someone else's death. It was me who persuaded Ryan to go to that dance, and he died on the shitty pavements by being beaten up because of my shitty stupidity. If anyone should have died on that shitty pavement, it should've been me, I deserve it. So you should judge me, like I judge myself. I'm a coward, Kurt, that's the truth"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Blaine really think these things about himself? If anything Blaine did not come across as someone with such low self esteem. It was heartbreaking.

"Honey" Kurt smiled "It wasn't your fault at all, it was the homophobic guys who beat him up's fault. And you are the bravest person I know, even telling me this took a lot of courage. So stop beating yourself up, I think you've been beaten up quite enough for a lifetime"

Blaine sniffed and smiled a little "You really think that I'm brave?"

"Like a lion" Kurt grinned, as him and Blaine pressed their lips onto each other and shared a long kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine's teardrops on his face dribble onto his lips, they tasted all salty. Blaine felt so relieved and happy to have Kurt in his arms again, after tonight he realised how much he needed Kurt. Kurt was his rock, Blaine had shared his biggest insecurity with him and Kurt loved him just as much.

"Kurt, I love you" Blaine smiled as they broke their kiss "You are just the most caring person I've ever met and I can't not have you in my life"

Kurt felt himself tearing up, it was like one of those romantic perfect moments in TV shows or books where the two main characters finally admit they love each other.

"Blaine Warbler, I love you too. I fell in love with you after I met you on the staircase and sometime before you sang me teenage dream. Always have, always will- I'm never saying goodbye to you" Kurt grinned tears rolling down his cheeks, making Blaine wipe them away with his fingers

"Me neither" sniffed Blaine, there were no words to describe how amazing he felt "I have never been happier than I have been with you. I love you so much"

They sat there for a while holding onto each other, telling each other the stories of their past and kissing in the moonlight. Because it didn't matter at that moment that Blaine's family had sent him away, or that the bullies at McKinley had driven Kurt away, because they had driven them towards each other. Which both Kurt and Blaine were eternally grateful for. Because in the end they had each other and that was all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: well hey guys, if you're still out there? I really have no excuse for how long it's been. Well that's not entirely true, a levels are a bitch, plus having a dairy intolerance is such a drag, I needed a few months to recover from hearing that I can't eat chocolate anymore. What a bummer. But anyways, back to the story, where were we? Well it ended on Blaine and Kurt confessing their love to each other after the traumas of Snape delving around in Blaines memories, gasp! And Sebastian's evil plan is about to commence, with the quidditch match only a few days away. Will these boys ever be given a break? Probably not ;)

So hey guys, let me know your still out there so I know I'm not just talking to myself like a crazy person. what do u guys think about adding sam to this story? i really love the bromance between him and Blaine (you know without the whole blaine fancying him) Anyway enjoy klainers! :)

Kurt got back to the room very early the next morning, grimancing as he saw his own reflection in the mirror and the huge dark bags under his eyes. He felt tears well up in his eyes from all the emotions he had been through with Blaine that night, from the happiest moment of his life of them confessing their love to each other, to finding out his boyfriend was heavily emotionally and physically scarred. It was a bit too much in one night. Eventually after Blaine crying in his knees for what felt like hours, Dumbledore took Blaine back to his office. So kurt went back up to the dorms to sleep. But he wasn't sure if he could sleep after all this, he was too worried about Blaine. Grudgingly Kurt got under the soft sheets of his bed and snuggled in. He couldn't believe it was still only tuesday, yesterday had felt as if it had lasted for months. He looked out of the window of the dorms to try and make himself sleepy. It normally worked, he'd fallen asleep numbers of times in divination, but not tonight. Kurt sighed, he was too miserable to sleep, he couldn't help wonder that after everything that blaine and him had gone through for being gay, was the rest of his life going to be as miserable as this? Would he and Blaine always be a constant target? Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question. One thing he knew for sure was that it was going to take Blaine a long time to heal from his past, he's been suppressing it for too long. Kurt was grateful for Hogwarts because it saved him, it healed him from all the shit he'd gone through at his old school. But at the same time he was worried that it was now breaking him, just seeing Blaine like that ripped his heart to shreds. He shouldn't have felt like he had to hide it all like that.

Kurt heard a ruffling of bed sheets in the bed on his right and a moan coming from Dwights mouth. Kurt grimanced, he really hoped Dwight wasn't having a wet dream, that would be very awkward in the morning. Dwight sturred and squinted his eyes open to see Kurt staring out the window.

"Kurt, what time is it? Wait how did it go with Blaine?" Dwight slurred

"It's a long story, I'll tell you in the morning. Wont deprive you of your sleep" whispered Kurt

"Why are you awake, it's 4 in the morning" Dwight asked looking at his glow in the dark watch

"Just thinking about stuff" Kurt sighed "Do you ever feel like people are very suppressed here, like they can't voice their opinion in case it might offend someone else?"

"Yeah I guess" frowned Dwight "apart from certain slytherins of course..someone really ought to do something about it"

"Well then what do you propose we do, someone has to put an end to it.

We need to all just open up, and be honest with each other, its almost like most of our classmates are like robots when it comes to emotion and passion and all that jazz!"

"hey kurt, you know what makes everyone talk truthfully? Alcohol" Dwight smiled evilly

"That's genius. But also slightly worrying. How the hell would we arrange a party for everyone, without the teachers finding out and with alcohol. You are insane." smiled Kurt

"Come on Kurt, you know me well enough by now to know insane is what I do best" grinned Dwight as he drifted off back to sleep...

Uh oh, well this can only end in disaster

Next chapter: Our favourite bearded man has a good ol chat with Blaine, Kurt confesses to everyone in the dorm what happened that night, and Santana loses Britney. Again. Stay tuned my lovelies!

Love from Kate xx


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine felt like he'd been sitting in Dumbledores office for hours, slouching in the hard wooden chair on the other side of Dumbledore desk, eyes paralysed onto the cracked floor. Dumbledore was sitting at the other end of the desk, taking turns between pondering his thoughts, glancing over to Blaine and most often grabbing a Bertie Botts flavoured bean and cringing at the taste. Blaine kept on just replaying the memories over and over in his head, like a broken record. They were more vivid, more terrifying than ever, just making him feel worse and worse the more he thought about it. He was stuck in a living nightmare. And Dumbledore just kept on sitting there, sucking on his sherbet lemons, not saying a word.

And it really confused him.

"Sir?" Blaine said, avoiding eye contact with his voice cracking from all the crying "Why aren't you doing what everyone else always does when they find out about my life before here? Why aren't you telling me it's not my fault Ryan died"

Dumbledore reached over to his sweet jar and poured out the majority of them onto his desk "There is no point if someone truly believes in something, to try and contradict it in a matter of seconds, if anything it just reaffirms their belief even more" Dumbledore said calmly, popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth

"So then sir, what am I doing here?" Blaine asked, now even more confused

"I don't know Blaine, what are we doing here?" smiled Dumbledore, offering Blaine some sweets

"Well..I guess we're having a bit of a midnight feast I guess sir" Blaine asked feeling a little uncomfortable, making Dumbledore chuckle with delight

"Ahh, midnight feasts! In my time as a student here we had several up in the dorms, one time I ate a sweet so faulty it made carrots grow out of my head"

Blaine smiled a little, despite the overwhelming pain still vibrating through his body. He needed to let it out, it was just building up inside of him,the pressure was becoming too much for him to deal with. So for the first time in the whole evening he made eye contact with Dumbledore, who smiled and gave him an encouraging nod.

"What do you want me to say? For the past year or so, I've been battling with my mind's demons by suppressing them, waiting for myself to shatter so I could just suppress them further to keep strong. I don't want go back to that, but I feel like I deserve it"

"Blaine, no-one deserves to be miserable, no matter who they are and what they do" Dumbledore said softly

Blaine frowned, "even murderers?"

Dumbledore sighed "Blaine, you are not a murderer, it will take you time to realise that.."

"Well I'm certainly not the victim, I'm not the one who's dead!" snapped Blaine

"Blaine, dear boy" croaked Dumbledore "I'm going to tell you something I said to someone rather special some years ago, someone rather like you- Do not pity the dead. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love"

Blaine sniffed and nodded silently, this wasn't really helping, Dumbledore telling him pain above Ryan's was just too much to ask. "Sir, do you mind if I go to bed now? I'm exhausted"

Dumbledore looked at his watch "Oh dear!" He exclaimed "Is that the time already? I better feed my goldfish! Blaine, You best be off to bed, I've had some dreamless sleep potion sent up to your room. Shall we continue this conversation tomorrow? Say 7?"

Blaine nodded silently, he couldn't exactly say no.

"Get some rest dear boy, sleep in if you need to" Dumbledore smiled waving Blaine out of his office.

The next few days felt weird, it was as if Blaine had forgotten everything that had happened and had just gone back to being the problemless comforting boyfriend Kurt had known before everything had happened. Yes they'd got back together and their relationship was just as perfect and exciting as it always had been but still Blaine refused to talk about his problems. It worried Kurt, he needed to show Blaine that he could talk to him about anything. But maybe after the Quidditch match and planning the insane party with Dwight which might not even happen, they were both so busy at the moment and he didn't want to stress Blaine out. Although he may not show it Kurt could see his pain, plus he knew he wasnt sleeping, the amount of times he asked Dwight for concealor in the morning ( Kurt thought it best not to ask why Dwight had concealer) was a dead giveaway. Kurt had consulted Brittany and Santana about what happened and what to do but Santana gave him the very unhelpful advice of "just give him a new Bowie and a bumper pack of hair gel" and Brittany just shrugged and told him to do what Santana said cos she knew best. Kurt was stumped. But he guessed Dumbledore had it under control seeing as Blaine had to go see him practically every night. Honestly, Kurt swore he was getting grey hairs with all this stress, which is why, Dwight kept on telling him, he needed a party!

Blaine walked slowly down the moonlit corridor. He didn't really feel like going to bed, it was too late to sleep and he was still stumped from his yet another chat from Dumbledore which largely involved knitting patterns. I mean seriously, just because he's gay doesn't mean he's into knitting. So he decided to go on a walk instead. Still, he was sick of wallowing in misery, he needed to get over what happened the other night and focus on what's good in his life. He has Kurt and more friends than he can count on his fingers, plus if anything good had come out of the other night, at least Snape was staying off his back for a while. He refused to even so much as look at Blaine all week, greatly confusing Sebastian who felt it was necessary to make up for Snape's newfound indifference. The worst thing was that Sebastian realised the thing that bothered Blaine the most wasn't the insulting remarks, it was when Sebastian would "accidentally" get too close or brush his hand across his thigh. Honestly, Blaine felt like it could class as sexual assault.. Stop it, he thought to himself, you know what happens when you start brooding, you get depressed and then you're a complete misery to be around. The corridor was getting so dark, he could hardly see the end it anymore cos there were no windows. Plus it was really really cold, stupid England weather.

When he turned the corner of the charms corridor, he saw someone shivering underneath the archway, curled into a ball, presumably because they were cold. Blaine wasn't sure what to do, on one hand he couldn't leave them there cos they were probably freezing to death and they looked upset, but on the other hand seeing a stranger lurking around in the middle of the night when everyone's asleep can never be good, despite the fact that's what Blaines been doing for the last half an hour. Blaine proceeded cautiously, only hearing the slight crunch of dirt underneath his shoes.

"Hey" Blaine said reaching out for the persons shoulders "are you ok?"

"Blainey? Is that you" said a feminine sounding voice jerking him into a hug, she sounded familiar "Thank god you found me, I bet Santana is getting really worried about me now"

"Brittany?" Blaine asked uncertainly

"Well yeah silly who else would it be?" chuckled Brittany

Blaine pulled away from the hug, and took his cloak off to drape around Brittany's shoulders.

"Thanks" she smiled sadly "I swear my teeth were going blue just then, it was not good"

"Britt, honey, why are you in a cold corridor on a dark winters night?" Blaine smiled, he liked Brittany a lot, she was so untainted by anything to do with hatred or revenge or jealousy, she was just the nicest person he'd ever met. She reminded him a bit of Jane in Pride and Prejudice.

"Oh god" she sighed "well this is really embarrassing but me and Sebastian were playing hide and seek cos he said he wanted to make amends with me and Santana so I went to hide in the hole under the whomping willow, but I guess he forgot to come and look for me. And then it started to get dark and it was really hard to get out of the tree so I ended up hurting myself and now I can't walk very well. I only made it to here. I think I might have twisted my ankle"

Blaine's blood boiled, he honestly felt like punching Sebastian again. Seriously why would Sebastian go for someone as innocent as Brittany especially facing the wrath of Santana. Blaine honestly didn't understand what was wrong with that boy.

"It's ok I can carry you back to gryffindor it's not far from here" Blaine smiled

Brittany hugged him again "I'm so glad Kurt has you, you guys are so beautiful together. I wish you guys a lifetimes worth of

happiness and chocolate!" She grinned

Blaine scooped Brittany up in his arms, she was a lot heavier than he'd anticipated, must be all that muscle from cheerleading. Plus she is taller than him.

"Are you ok Blaine? You're panting quite a lot, you sound like my Aunt Mary after she's eaten a particularly chewy 16 ounce steak"

"I'm..fine" Blaine panted, feeling his cheeks burn a fiery hot red. It's ok, there was only 2 flights of stairs to go.

After a particularly vicious argument with the Fat Lady about why she should let Brittany in, one which Blaine was surprised didn't wake up the entire castle, Blaine plonked Brittany down on the red velvet plush sofa in the common room. He turned on the light to see several scratches and bruises on Brittany's arms, legs and face.

"Oh my god, Britt!" Blaine exclaimed with a hushed voice "You didn't tell me you were this badly hurt! We should go to Madam Pomprey!"

"No, Blaine, I'm fine" Brittany shrugged "It'll heal, plus I'm tired, can't we just go in the morning?"

Blaine was about to say no but who could say no to Brittany's adorable puppy dog eyes. "Fine" he said rolling his eyes, but I'm sleeping down here with you to make sure you don't have concussion or anything"

Brittany smiled "I owe you Blaine, thank you so much. And I'll give you some of my amazing Brittany knowledge in return- you should talk to Kurt about what you went through, he feels like you're becoming closed off again and he wants to share everything with you"

Blaine frowned "He told you?"

Brittany sighed "well of course he told us, he needed comforting, you guys have had a rough couple of days. So here what I suggest. Tommorrow is a hogs mead day so you should take him to the hogs head, tell him about everything you're feeling and have a nice romantic getaway"

"But Britt" Blaine sighed sadly "What if when he finds out about all my insecurities and the things that make me weak he won't like me anymore"

Brittany chuckled softly "Blaine! That's ridiculous! Kurt loves you, he loves all of you including your insecurities and wants to help you with them, you just need to open up to him, he'd much prefer that rather than you just letting it manifester inside until it explodes"

Blaine smiled "You know Britt, that actually makes a lot of sense, thank you. I will take your advise and take him out on a date tommorow. But as for now, I think we both need our beauty sleep. Night night Britt" he whispered turning the light off

"Night night Blainey" Brittany grinned at her new found close friend, dropping off into a peaceful oblivion...

A/N- awww, we do love some adorable Britt now an again. I promise next chapter to be entirely dedicated to Kurt and Blaine, for all those including myself suffering from withdrawal. I still can't believe what happened with Blina in the glee episode last night, Tina was doing some major creeping there, I was literally sitting there shouting at the screen 'stop, wtf r u doing?!' I do feel like Blaine is leading her on tho, especially seeing as he knows she fancies him, I dunno, just can't wait for next week, Klaine make out woop woop! Anyway catch ya chillings later!

Love from Kate xx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- guys just gonna warn you, there is an avalanche of fluff coming your way, so sit back, relax and cue the cheesy romantic music :)

Early the next morning Blaine brought Brittany to the sick bay, where a very disheveled and angry Madam Pomphrey told him that he should have brought her there sooner, and that by this rate all the beds were going to run out seeing as there was a Quidditch match in a couple of days. Blaine muttered his apologies, promising Britt that he'd come visit her later and made his way back up to the dorms to surprise Kurt. He decided to take Britts advice, he knew he hadn't been a great boyfriend lately all wrapped up in his own issues, and he needed to show Kurt how much he loved him. Plus it was valentines day, so what could be a better day to do it.

Kurt stretched out across the covers as his alarm went off, and groaned. But then he remembered it was Sunday so he could have a blissful lie in. He felt someone climb into bed under the covers next to him and opened his eyes to see his beautiful Blaine smiling at him

"Hey sweetie" he smiled "happy valentines day!"

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine in for a kiss, this was such a good lie in "Happy valentines day to you, my cutie, sorry about my morning breath"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts chest "FYI, I love your morning breath"

Kurt smiled "Why mr Anderson, you are quite the romantic, complementing me on my morning breath"

Blaine winked at him "You ain't seen nothing yet for the day I've got in store for you" he grinned going in for another kiss which was turning into a full make out session. The feeling of Kurt's tongue dancing around in his mouth was so erotic, he could practically feel the electricity between them. He felt Kurt's fingers circle his hips, making him moan even louder. God he loved Kurt. Blaine pulled Kurt's pyjama top off after a nod from Kurt, taking in the beautiful site before him while Kurt tugged at Blaine's own shirt to take it off. They'd never got this far before, but Blaine had never felt closer to Kurt, it felt so right.

"Guys? Can you be a bit quieter please, I'm still recovering from hearing the moans from the last time you...were doing whatever you were doing"

Kurt and Blaine both simultaneously grinned sheepishly at Wes's mortified face

"Sorry Wes" Blaine smiled apologetically

"We'll try to keep it down, but we can't make any promises" Kurt winked at Blaine

Blaine pouted "You are such a tease, Kurtsie"

"Nothing compared to you Blainey-days, have you seen the size of your.."

"Woah! Guys seriously are you trying to cringe me to death, cos your plan is working" Wes winced

"Don't listen to uptight Uncle Wes!" Said Ethan sticking his tongue out at Wes

"You kids have fun! Just remember to use protection" Evan winked

"Urgh, guys that is totally uncalled for, and Wes, all I was doing was complementing Blaine on the size of his bowtie, it's not like I was dry humping him" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Though I wish you were" Blaine smiled naughtily, earning Kurts finest diva look

"Wait, you wear a bowtie in bed?" frowned Wes

"Kinky" Evan grinned making suggestive eyebrows at his twin.

Kurt and Blaine then decided it was best if they left for breakfast, it was easy to get fed up of the twins crude humor, especially after they had persuaded them to go and see 'I give it a year' with them at the cinema, promising them a sappy love story. The threesome scene really was quite unwelcome...

The Hogsmeade trip was amazing, it was pouring with snow outside, and the coldness gave them an excuse to cling tightly to each other.

"You look like such an angel in the snow" Blaine smiled at Kurt as they were on their way to the Hogs Head to get some Butterbeer "And I realise I've been a bit of a bad boyfriend lately so I hope this makes up for it" Blaine handed Kurt a small box

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and smiled "Blainey! You are being utterly ridiculous, you are the best boyfriend in the world and I love you so much. I'm really proud of you for confronting all your problems, and I just want you to know that when and if you want to talk about it, I am always here for you. And I don't even care what you got me for valentines day, because I have you. Oh! And here is your gift as well"

Blaine kissed him on the lips and grinned at him "I love you so much! You open yours first"

Kurt grinning unwrapped his present carefully in case it was delicate, which it was. It was a ring with Klaine inscribed on it, and a picture (obviously drawn by Blaine as it looked like it had been drawn by a 3 year old) of Blaine and Kurt on a broomstick together throwing a Quaffle at Sebastian's groin. Kurt

laughed at the drawing and rolled his eyes

"Blaine! If Sebastian saw this he'll go even more mental than he already is, and this necklace is adorable by the way, thank you so much"

Blaine smiled " The drawing was the twins idea, they forced me choose between drawing this and getting you a sex toy, under the threat of my hairgel "accidentally" disappearing. Oh and your welcome for the bracelet, it's so cool! it changes colour depending on the state of our relationship, I'm wearing one too, I think the booklets in there somewhere..."

"Oh, I found it!" Kurt exclaimed excited "Lets see, it goes pink if we're in love, it goes red if we're in an argument, it goes yellow if we miss each other, it goes green if one of us is sick, it goes a deep maroony purple if one of us is in danger and it breaks if we break up, what colour is it now?"

"Pink" Blaine smiled

"I could have guessed" smiled Kurt giving Blaine a long hug "thank you"

"That's ok, shall I open mine?" asked Blaine

Kurt nodded eagerly, he couldn't wait to see Blaine's reaction to what he'd got him. Neither could Blaine apparently as he ripped open the package like a small child.

"Aww, Kurt, a bowtie with musical notes on, that is so adorable! Thank you!" Blaine grinned like a puppy dog who'd just been given a new bone to chew

"That's ok" laughed Kurt "they were limited edition from .uk"

Finally, they reached the Hog's Head, Kurt thought it was best to go here because it was relatively quiet compared to the other cafes in Hogsmeade, and he knew Sebastian was around the town and he really didn't want to bump into Sebastian. In the end, last time it ended up with Blaine punching Sebastian in the stomach. Not something which was welcome on a weekly basis, even if he did deserve it.

However, it was just there luck that once they brought their Butterbeers they turned around to see the very person they were avoiding sitting in their seats.

"Hey there lovebirds, mind if I join?" Sebastian smiled mockingly "Mind you best not to get too close to Blaine here, quite the boxer, is he abusive towards you as well Kurt?"

Kurt gave Sebastian his best bitch please stare "Sebastian, do you honestly think that any of your insults or plots to break us up are going to even affect us at all? Cos I hate to disappoint you but we don't care about you, like at all. So would you please leave us alone so I can enjoy my date with my boyfriend without some annoying little meerkat faced lunatic getting in my way, ok?"

"That was hurtful Kurt!" Sebastian said sarcastically "Hasn't your mommy ever told you to think about what you say before you say it, oh wait, she's dead!"

That was all it took for Blaine to lunge forward towards Sebastian, but Kurt held him back

"Blaine, Blaine listen to me, he's not worth it" Kurt said struggling to hold him back, Blaine relaxed not wanting to hurt Kurt but still had the most livid look on his face, if looks could kill.

Sebastian laughed walking out of the cafe "Can't wait for the game on Tuesday, Anderson, it's gonna be a bloodbath"

Once he had gone, Blaine turned back to Kurt and pulled him into a hug "Are you ok? What he said about your mom, I mean that is a whole new kind of low"

"It's fine" Kurt sniffed "I got that a lot from my old school as well, I'm used to it"

Blaine looked at Kurt with a huge amount of sadness "Kurt, no one should have to be used to comments like that. I'm so sorry he ruined our date" he said softly

"It's ok" Kurt smiled weakly "Can we just go back to the dorms, I kind of miss the twins humour"

"Sure" grinned Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand, as they made there way back up to the castle.

A/N- so the long awaited Quidditch match is in a couple of chapters, I won't be updating in the next couple of week cos I have AS mocks, but I will after them. I reckon this stories got about another 4 or 5 chapters to go. Thank you so much to everyone who's favourited or followed this story :) it means a lot

Love from Kate xxx


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- ok so I decided to write another chapter because I'm not really in the mood for sleeping so here you go! Plus I'm feeling extra kind cos I got a review :D so this chapter is dedicated to kaykay135

Thanks for reading :)

Dwight sighed as the familiar alarm on Kurt's bedside table set off. It was music from Les Miserable, which was appropriate seeing as it was a Monday morning and it was potions first thing. With Snape. Urghh. Dwight pondered for a bit, it was weird, for the last week or so Snape hadn't been torturing the Gryffindors like at all. In fact a lot of weird stuff had been happening over the past couple of weeks. Kurt had been a bit off lately, he hadn't been telling Dwight every last minuscule detail of what happened when he'd seen Blaine that day, which was quite relieving Dwight admitted to himself. In the end he felt quite lonely so he didn't really want to have to hear about someone else's perfect relationship, even if it was his best friends and he was incredibly happy for him. Also, Blaine had been looking more and more tired lately, with bags under his eyes as big as Kurt's shopping bag on . And he'd caught Sebastian and Chandler talking quietly in the back of the library and he could have sworn he heard Kurt's name. He was starting to get a bit suspicious. He frowned, he needed some time to think about what the hell was happening around here, this was all too much for a Monday morning.

You couldn't cut the tension in the Potions classroom with a knife. As Snape groaned on, the amount of hostile looks that Sebastian and the other Slytherins were giving Blaine was reaching a rather uncomfortable level. Though it was normal for the day before the big Quidditch match, he just hoped this years would be a lot less dramatic than the previous years, he didn't really want his teammates to go through the slime spells the Slytherins put together last year when they lost.

He stole a quick glance of Kurt, god that boy was beautiful, but then he saw that Huffelpuff boy Chandler staring at Kurt in the same way, like he was infatuated with him. This greatly annoyed Blaine, because seriously, how long does it take to get over a small crush, he'd only been out with once and that was weeks ago. Even if it was with someone as perfect as Kurt.

Santana and Dwight were also talking at the back of the classroom, by the look on Santana's face it was something serious. Blaine hoped Britt was ok, though she was meant to be out of the hospital wing soon so maybe it was about something else. He'd ask then about it later.

Blaine sighed and caught Sebastian winking at him in the corner of his eye, Blaine pretended not to see him but by the smug grin Sebastian was wearing he knew he had.

Snape spun around and looked suspiciously at his students, but carried on with his lesson as normal, avoiding even daring to glance at Blaine. Blaine sighed, typical. Though at least he wasn't torturing him anymore. But it was almost better when he was because at least then it wasn't so...awkward. Finally the bell went and as Blaine gathered all his books in his bag, Snape unexpectedly called him up to the front. He frowned confused at Kurt who shrugged and mouthed "I'll meet you outside then we can talk"

When everyone had filtered out of the classroom, Blaine cautiously approached Snape, trying to avoid thinking about the situation he was in.

Snape looked at the worried looking boy and sighed, he knew he should have done this a while ago but his damn Slytherin pride was always in his way.

"Anderson" Snape grimanced "I'm..err...sorry"

Blaine looked up at Snape in shock, he'd definitely not been expecting that, he was lost for words.

"I'm sorry, you should know that I never intended to see those memories. I know how painful a difficult childhood is and the baggage that comrs with it. It's silly really, all I wanted to know was what happened in my cupboard"

Blaine smiled slightly at this, who knew, Snape actually had a conscience. See, the world isn't always as bad as it seems, Blaine kind of felt like he had gained back the ability to see the good that's in everyone again.

"Thank you" Blaine said awkwardly "I know that must have been difficult for you to say"

"Yes well" Snape sighed "I had to put things right"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "well..thanks. Can I go now?"

Snape nodded "Oh and Anderson, if you ever need to talk, I mean..if anyone understands what it's like to suffer through a bad childhood, well you can come to me"

Blaine chuckled a little "Sir, no offence but I don't really see you as the sympathetic type. I think it would be better for all of us if we go back to the way things were before, I bet you miss torturing Gryffindor" he joked

"It's one if my favourite hobbies" Snape sighed "Well..if you're sure, thanks Blaine"

Blaine raised his eyebrows "You called me by my first name, I thought you didn't know it!"

Snape rolled his eyes "I've been teaching you for the last 2 years and you thought I didn't know your name, no wonder you're failing potions with that brain" he said with disbelief "Good luck for tomorrow Anderson"

"Well it was nice while it lasted sir" Blaine smiled as he made his way out of the classroom "Oh and by the way, before I forget, I know what happened in your cupboard. Me and Kurt had a midnight make out session. It was amazing, apart from when the gilly weed fell on our heads, that was just gross. See you later sir!" Blaine laughed running out of the classroom, leaving a shock ridden Snape staring at him agast.

Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled him in for a kiss in the middle of the corridor "What happened, honey?"

Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand "Something... really strange. But never mind about that, right now I want to spend time with my beautiful, blue-eyed boyfriend who I love so so much"

Kurt giggled and looked up into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend "Who knew Blaine Anderson could be so sappily romantic. Come on" Kurt grinned squeezing Blaine's hand "I have the perfect place we can go"

Blaine grinned "Ok, but we'll have to be quick, I can hear Snape coming..and I may have told him we made out in his cupboard"

Kurt snorted "Blaine! He's gonna kill us! Come on you, let's get outta here. Lets blow off Divination"

"You're so sexy when you get all rebellious" Blaine winked making Kurt laugh as they ran down the hallway deep out into the grounds. And they were gone for the rest of the days lessons.

It was almost midnight and Dwight was in the library with Santana, they had both followed Sebastian and Chandler there and we're determined to find out what the hell was going on.

"This is so creepy" Dwight whispered "Why would they be meeting in a dark library every night"

"I don't know" Santana hissed "All I do know is that Sebastian's been sneeking out every night for like the past month, and been looking like more and more of a smugged up bitch as the days have gone by"

"Thank you for coming with me" smiled Dwight "I know it's been hard for you at the moment with Brittany in the hospital wing and..."

"Dwight, stop acting like such a sentimental girl and be quiet" Santana hissed "we have bigger fish to fry right now, I don't need a pity party. Sorry, I get all bitchy when I'm tired and worried"

"You're worried?" Dwight frowned "That's not a good sign"

"No it's not" whispered Santana "I have that feeling that something very bad is going to happen"

Dwight bit his lip, they were getting really close to where the voices were coming from now, where was an invisibility cloak when you need one? They could see Chandler and Sebastian now, luckily it was pretty much pitch black where they were standing so they couldn't see Dwight or Santana at all.

"Fine, I'll go through the plan again" Senastian snapped at Chandler who was being really uncooperative, kept on falling into day dreams about Kurt, though it was a side effect of the love potion he'd given him

"You will be up in the stands with your wand ready, you will curse Blaine's broom and make him look like the fool he is in front of everybody to keep him occupied and make sure it's something really humiliating because I don't like to be disappointed, especially after all he's done to us. And then I'll catch the snitch, and then we'll win and rub it in his face for the rest of the time he's at Hogwarts. Mission accomplished, and they'll never know its us"

Chandler frowned "That plan sucks! I thought we were gonna do something that would really hurt both of them, tear their hearts out like they did to us. I guess you're too much of a coward"

Sebastian fumed "I'm not a coward, I'm just not stupid enough to get thrown in Askaban when I'm only 17 and I have my whole life ahead of me. We are doing my plan, and that's that"

"Or you know"Santana snapped at Sebastian, as she cast Lumos maxima with her wand revealing both herself and Dwight and the rest of the library, "You could not do anything, since now we know what you're up to and are going straight to Dumbledore about it"

"You wouldn't dare" Sebastian spat at her "do you know how much effort we've put into putting this plan together? So either shut up about it, or we'll make you"

Santana laughed at Sebastian while Dwight just looked increasingly worried, he didn't like the way Sebastian was looking at them, he was looking practically murderous

"Do you really think you could threaten me like that, meerkat? Cos your plan sucks, and so do your threats so give it up already. You're pathetic" Santana smirked, unfortunately too wrapped up with what she was saying to notice Chandler creep up behind her and thwack her on the head with a crowbar. Dwight looked horrified at Santana's unconscious, bleeding form and before he could even think about defending himself, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and the last thing he saw before falling down was Chandler's eyes bulging at him with delirium and excitement. And then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

The Quidditch Match Part 1

It was finally the day, the day of the Quidditch match. Blaine looked around at his teammates, who were all looking equally as nervous as he felt.

"Why all the long faces guys?" asked Ethan pouting at his anxious teammates

"Hey Ethan, I think they need a bit of cheering up" Evan grinned with a gleaming eye

"It's funny you say that Evan.." Ethan smirked

"Oh no" grimanced David "please tell me you guys haven't"

"Haven't what?" Kurt asked Blaine who sighed

"Every year ever since they became beaters, the twins prepare us a song that they've written as an effort to calm everyone down before the match, but most of the time it just ends up with us being even more horrified than we were before" Blaine explained

"Hey!" Evan frowned sticking his tongue out at Blaine "Our songs are amazing, you're just jealous Blainey of our impeccable talent!"

"I'm sorry" Blaine smiled "Go on, show us the masterpiece that you've prepared"

The twins cleared their throats

"So finally it's the Quidditch match

Against Sebastian who tried to break up Klaine

So let us beat the meerkat faced prat

so he can never humiliate us again!

But no worries guys, the handsome beaters will put him through hell,

But if not we'll shove him into Blaine so he can drown in his hair gel!"

"Well guys..that was really special. And I really mean that" Kurt grinned looking amused

"It was beautiful" chuckled David

"Yeah, guys, I'm gonna be honest" Wes smiled "You are talented at many things, and I've seen you do things, im sure no one else can do and probably wouldn't want to if they could. But Im not sure song writing's for you"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed "You're never going to stop with the hairgel jokes, are you?"

The twins looked at each other smirking and said "No" simultaneously

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Dwight? He didn't come down for breakfast.." Wes frowned looking at the empty seat opposite him

"I think he's just having a lie in. Quidditch isn't really his thing anyway" shrugged David "Im sure he'll come down for the match to support us, he always does"

Kurt frowned, it's not like Dwight to miss breakfast. He can't survive without food, he eats about four thousand calories a day, and Kurt actually counted that.

"Guys! We better go, we're meant to be there in 20 minutes!" David said hurriedly to the others who all got up

"I have to go, I'll see you later sweetie" Blaine smiled kissing Kurt on the cheek

"Good luck! I'll be down there to watch soon, I'm just gonna go find Dwight. love you!"Kurt grinned

"Love you too" Blaine yelled across the great hall as he was dragged away by Wes, making everyone turn round and stare at him. Kurt blushed, honestly, that boy had no shame, but that was one of the things he loved about him. Anyway, what was he doing again? Oh yeah, he was gonna go up to the dorms to look for Dwight. Maybe he was sick Kurt frowned. Well whatever it is can't be too bad, he looked absolutely fine yesterday.

Dwight moaned as he woke up, it felt like there were shards of glass stuck in his head with the headache he had. He winced his eyes open, it was incredibly dark, that was all Dwight could make out about where he was. There was sweat dripping down his face, he was boiling, which was weird because he was in Scotland, and Scotland's always cold. His head hurt, a lot. He felt someone shuffling around behind him, and then he remembered

"Santana? Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Dwight gasped

"Oh thank god" Santana sighed with relief "I was getting worried you were never gonna wake up"

Dwight frowned worriedly "how long have I been out? And where are we?"

"You've been out all night, I think he hit you harder than me, I was only out for like half an hour. My watch says its 8:30 so the Quidditch match starts in half an hour. We need to get there and stop Chandler! But we've been stuck in this stupid broomcloset all night, and there's no signal" Santana snapped

"It's ok, I can break the door down" Dwight sighed, attempting to get up , pulling at his hands and feet. But then he realised he couldn't, Chandler tied their hands and feet to chairs.

"Ok Santana, now I'm scared" Dwight said biting his lip struggling against the tight ropes "We can't get out and now that psychos on the loose trying to get revenge on Kurt and Blaine, and if he hits strangers over the head with a crowbar, think of what he's gonna do to them!"

Santana gulped "I know, look people will notice we're missing and then realise something's wrong, it's fine. I mean I know Britts in the hospital wing right now but you're butt buddies with Kurt right? He's smart, he'll know something's wrong. So why don't we stop freaking out and find a way to get out of here"

"Ok, well, have you got any idea of how we can get out of here, cos at the moment my hands are tied, no pun intended!" gulped Dwight, he was becoming very stressed, he didn't like being in such enclosed areas, plus it really was far too warm.

Santana rolled her eyes "Look Dwight, stop being such a girl and think! You're the one who good at breaking stuff, so now all you need to do is focus that energy and break the door down"

"Yeah, well it's not really as simple as that, you seem to be forgetting the fact we're tied to a chair and the only things that are in my pocket is a packet of chewing gum, a pen and a compass" Dwight snapped

Santana huffed in frustration, that boy might look clever on paper, he really had no common sense

"Seriously Dwight? You have a sharp metal object in your pocket and you thought that couldn't be useful, at all. No wonder Snape always goes on about how stupid Gryffindors are...Can you reach it?"

"Yeah" Dwight strained his hand pulling against the rope as hard as he could to reach round to his pocket, and pull the compass out

"I got it!" Dwight gasped happily as he finally got his fingers around the blunt end of the compass and pulled it out "But I don't know what to do with it!"

"You use it to cut the ropes so then you can come and untie me and we can get out of here and save the cutest, most disgustingly adorable couple in this place, bueno?"

"sí" Dwight smiled as he began to cut through the rope, this was gonna take a while...

"Ahh you know Spanish, I'm impressed" Santana smiled

Dwight smiled a little "Santana, Kurt and Blaine are gonna be ok right, even if we can't stop Chandler?"

Santana sniffed sadly "No, I don't think so" she stuttered, creating a sickening feeling in the pit of Dwight's stomach, "When Sebastian was gone and I overheard Chandler talking to himself saying if he couldn't have Kurt no-one could, I-I dunno, I think it's turned into something worse than Sebastian's idea of a practical joke"

Dwight could feel himself physically shaking, no, nothing could happen to Kurt or Blaine, his dormmates were like his family, much more of a family than his own had ever been. He was not going to let anyone hurt them, ever. But he could feel his own body giving up on him, he felt like he was in a furnace and he was now trembling so much he couldn't cut the rope anymore

"Santana?" Dwight gasped, his breathing getting heavier, "take the compass" shoving the compass into her hands which were tied up behind his

"What, why?!" Santana yelped in alarm as she clinged onto it tightly

"I think I'm gonna pass out" Dwight said weakly, as he flopped onto one side of the chair, making it fall onto the floor taking him with it

.

Santana panicked, she needed to get Dwight to the hospital wing.. But there was no time to worry anymore, she had to get to the match right now because it was 9:30, which meant the game had begun.

"Let the games...begin!" roared Madam Hooch across the pitch, as the crowd cheered and the rival teams dispersed amongst each other.

"Hey, Britt!" Kurt smiled as he greeted the only other person he knew who didn't play Quidditch, aside from Dwight, but he couldn't find him

"Hey, Kurt! Look, I'm out of the hospital wing, how good do I look" Brittany grinned

"You look beautiful Britt, as always!" Kurt grinned, as the commentator announced 10 points to Slytherin, earning a groan from everyone around him

"Come on dolphin!" Britt shouted at Blaine who was currently diving around looking for the snitch, Sebastian hot on his heels

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, he looked so brilliant when he flew, it reminded Kurt of the first time Blaine took him out on his broom, it seemed like so long ago now. They'd been through so much these last couple of months but now everything was just perfect, moving to Hogwarts had changed everything for him, he had never felt so happy and surrounded by people who loved him, although he did miss his family.

"Hey Britt" Kurt asked as Slytherin scored their third goal two hours later, this game was going incredibly slowly because both sides were equally as good, "Have you seen Dwight anywhere, he promised me he'd come and help me cheer for Blaine and its been like 2 hours and he still hasn't turned up, I'm starting to get a bit worried"

Brittany frowned and came to a sudden realisation "Kurt! Santana isn't here either, she comes to the hospital wing to visit every morning, but this morning she didn't. Kurt do you think they're ok?"

Kurt pulled Britt into a hug to calm her down "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you, look I'm sure they're fine. This is Hogwarts, the worst that can happen here is people passing out from eating too much food at the various feasts"

Brittany nodded "Yeah, I totally did that once..I'll call her, she always picks up her phone, I'm just gonna go call her somewhere a bit quieter, I'll be back in a sec" she said pushing past surrounding people

"40 points to Slytherin" the Commmentator announced and Kurt bit his lip, things really weren't looking good for them, the Gryffindor team all had that constipated look on their faces they always had after they all ate too many dodgy bertie botts every flavoured beans. Suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder and spun around to see a very cheery looking Chandler in front of him. Seriously does that guy have no other looks apart from the creepy smile, Kurt wondered.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you right now, it's urgent" Chandler demanded

Kurt felt uneasy "Erm, sure? Can it be quick though, Blaine's playing seeker and I really want to be there to support him"

Chandlers smile faltered slightly at the mention of Blaine's name but he nodded "Yeah yeah, sure, lets go!"

Blaine huffed in frustration, he'd been completely useless for the last 2 hours, a blink of the snitch hadn't been seen anywhere, plus they were losing. Quite badly. And he'd never seen the Slytherins be so violent, he wasn't sure how many more bludgers his teammates could take, and there was nothing he could do about it. Plus it was raining quite heavily making it difficult to see anything. Sebastian flew up beside him

"Hey killer, you know we have this in the bag right? There's really no point in you trying anymore, and I wouldn't if I were you" Sebastian said as Blaine continued to skim his eyes over the pitch

"And why's that Sebastian?" he sighed

"No reason" Sebastian smiled with a glint in his eye skimming his eyes across the stands for Chandler, who would have his wand ready to cast the jinx on Blaine they decided on that morning, making him shit his pants and humiliating him in front of the whole school. It was a beautiful plan, Sebastian was quite proud of it.

Blaine rolled his eyes "Look, whatever Sebastian, but Gryffindor can still win, you're only 30 points ahead of us and I believe in my teammates"

Sebastian laughed " No wonder you got bullied in your old school, you sound like character from a freaking Disney movie"

Blaine suddenly caught a glimpse of a golden blur of the snitch above them and smiled triumphantly "You know what Sebastian, fuck you" he snapped and he soared up into the dark sky following the snitches path.

"Come on, come on, pick up Santana" Brittany bit her lip as she roamed around the corridors of the castle frowning at her phone, this was very odd behaviour, Santana's usually glued to her phone.

Santana swore she could hear footsteps outside, she still hadn't managed to cut through the ropes, they were too big to be picked apart by the small prick of a compass. She shouted for help and the footsteps ground to a very sudden halt

"Santana?!" Brittany frowned "What are you doing in a broomcloset, you always tell me that you hated staying in the closet"

Santana almost laughed despite the horrible situation they were in "Britt, please open the door" she begged

The door swung open, to see a very pale Brittany looking at her wide eyed, down at Dwight and back at her. She felt so confused, what the hell happened, she rushed forward to untie her girlfriend.

Santana gasped, it was nice to breath fresh, non dusty air again

"Look Britt, I'll explain later, but right now you need to go and find Kurt or Dumbledore or someone because Chandler of planning something very bad.."

"...what, wait Chandler? He just left with Kurt"

Santana felt like she was about to be sick as the last of the ropes were undone "Oh shit! Britt, we have to get to the Quidditch pitch right now!"

Chandler lead Kurt through to one of the empty stands of the Quidditch pitch. Kurt caught his breath and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Look Chandler" Kurt sighed "I get that you wanted to talk to me alone but did you really have to lead me all the way up here? We must have walked up like 100 stairs"

"Shut up" Chandler snapped angrily.

Kurt looked at him with confusion and shock, he'd never seen Chandler like this before, he looked livid

Kurt frowned "there's no reason to be rude, Chandler. I came up here as a favour to you to talk about what's bothering you. In fact if anyone should be annoyed it's me. I've put up with all the creepy and practically stalkerish ways you've been acting towards me these last few weeks and it's all very flattering but I have a boyfriend so you need to stop"

Chandler scowled at Kurt coldly "I'm sorry, you want to talk about how crappy your life is? Well how about I can't stop thinking about you, I never have since we went out on that date"

Kurt rolled his eyes "chandler, that wasn't a date"

"And don't you realise that you being with stupid, arrogant, mr 'I'm perfect" Anderson is killing me inside? He acts like he loves you, but in reality he doesn't even know what being in love is like, at least not compared to me. Your probably just his boy toy until he graduates, that's what people like him do, they trample all over anyone they can find to get what they want. He doesn't even care about you enough to trust you with his secrets. You're so blinded by the love you think you feel for him you cant see straight, i mean you haven't even noticed your best friend is missing!"

Kurt sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek, Chandler was hitting a nerve "What the hell did you do to Dwight?!" making Chandler smile, Kurt's blood boiled " And so what if he's not ready to share everything about himself with me yet, I respect that and he's trying as hard as he can. So pleased just leave us alone, this has gone far enough"

"But don't you see Im so much better for you than he is, but what Am I to you? A blip on your radar, irrelevant, lets face it, Im a Huffelpuff. I have very right to be fucking angry"

"Im sorry if I led you on at the start of the year but Chandler I'm telling you now, me and you will never happen" Kurt insisted, quickly looking around for other exits than the door Chandler was in front of, if he'd hurt Dwight already and he didn't even know him, Kurt needed to get away to safety and find him.

Chandler bit his lip and drew out his wand, Kurt gulped he didn't like the look on Chandler's face at all and reached out for his own, realising he left it on the Gryffindor stand

Tears rolled down Chandler's face "Kurt, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Either you live with me, or you die alone. And seeing as you rejected the first option, I have to silence you, because I'd rather you died without experiencing the heartbreak Blaine will cause you because, believe me, it is the worst feeling ever. I love you enough to protect you from that. Ask yourself this, would Blaine ever love you enough to kill you to protect you? Then I'm going to kill Blaine, seeing as he's the one who put us in this mess in the first place"

Kurt thought about shouting for help, but inconveniently Blaine caught the snitch in that moment making the crowd go wild. No one would hear him. And Chandler was in front of the only door. There was no escape. No way to defend himself. He was many feet high on an empty Quidditch stand with an armed mad man who was threatening to kill him. It wasn't looking good. Kurt had read in loads of novels that before you die you think about all your regrets and you life flashes before your eyes, but it all just happened very quickly. Chandler shouted the incantation "Impedementa" and Kurt was knocked backwards from the stand, falling down towards the dirty wet Quidditch pitch at a rapid speed.

After he caught the snitch, Blaine looked to the Gryffindor stand to try and spot Kurt, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He confusedly looked around the other stands and that was when he saw it, Chandler aiming his wand at Kurt. Immediately he flew over to the stand as quickly as he could, something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. Everything happened so fast, Chandler shooting Kurt with a spell making him topple off the edge of the stand, Blaine flying over to the falling figure as fast as the broom would take him. There was no time to think, he managed to dive under Kurt and catch him, but the blunt force at which Kurt was falling was too overwhelming for his broom making it snap in half. Now they were both falling to the ground, and no one was there to catch them, all the Quidditch players were completely oblivious and too far away. The last thing he heard before they hit the ground was Kurt whispering "Im never saying goodbye to you" and Blaine hugged him tightly squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the darkness.

Sebastian was so confused, why hadn't Chandler performed the jinx yet, Blaine had just caught the snitch and the game was over. Stupid bastard, going back on his word like that. But suddenly the cheering turned into screaming. Everyone was pointing at two people falling from one of the tallest stands on the pitch, and Blaine was no longer hovering next to him. He flew over as quickly as he could but by the time he and the majority of the Gryffindors had got there it was too late. They were both lying unconscious on the ground, and undeniably this game had turned into much more of a bloodbath than Sebastian had ever intended.

TBC...

Feedback would be much appreciated :)


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you so much for all the feedback from the last chapter, you guys are honestly amazing :) Sorry this has taken so long, I wrote the whole thing then accidentally deleted it which was so frustrating!

Anyway, on with the story, thanks for reading xxx

Beep beep beep

"Kurt?"

Beep Beep

"Kurt?"

Beep Beep

"Kurt? Please wake up.."

"Any change?" Santana asked, watching Burt sadly. He'd been trying to wake up Kurt for the past half an hour

"No" Burt huffed frustratedly "I just don't understand how this happened, this is a zero tolerance bullying school, Kurt was meant to be safe here!"

Santana nodded her head understandingly "I know"

Burt sighed sadly "It's just not exactly how I expected our reunion to go...I guess trouble just follows Kurt wherever he goes"

Santana shook her head "I don't think that's true.. I think Kurt's just an unusually nice person and they always seem to be the ones who get hurt most. I should know, I'm a bitch to everyone so naturally I either scare people into leaving me alone or they try to get on my good side"

Burt smiled sadly at Santana "Kid, I think you're a lot nicer than you give yourself credit for. I mean not many people would be willing to take a crowbar to the head to protect their friend"

Santana looked down at her bedsheets in shame " I just wish I could've been a bit faster, I could have prevented this whole thing from happening"

"Santana, don't even think like that for a minute" Burt said softly "You did everything you could to protect my son, and I can't thank you enough"

Santana smiled a little "That's ok. But if you should be thanking anyone it should be Kurt's boyfriend, in the end he's the one who saved him from serious injury"

Burt frowned and looked at Santana confused "Kurt has a boyfriend?"

Santana bit her lip, Kurt was gonna kill her when he wakes up..

Suddenly, the doors of the infirmary burst open, and Dumbledore walked in accompanied by Madam Pomphrey, his maroon coloured robes flowing behind them.

"Ahh, Mr Hummel, I'm glad you received our letter. Has Santana filled you in on the unfortunate incident that has happened?" Dumbledore asked sadly

"For the most part, yeah" Burt mumbled "But I still have a few questions"

Dumbledore nodded his head as a gesture for him to carry on

"The boy who pushed my son off the building, what's happened to him?"

Dumbledore sighed, this was the question he'd been dreading the most "Well, it seems that he was dosed with a very powerful love potion, the effects of which drove him to insanity. He is currently at St Mungos Hospital being treated but..it's complicated, he can't legally be blamed for his actions. As for the person who gave him this potion, nobody has come forward, and we cannot prove anything, so.."

Burts blood boiled "So basically, both of them will most probably get away with what they've done" he snapped angrily

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded, his guilt stricken face looking over the 3 unconscious boys, Santana and back to Burt

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, I'm just finding it very difficult to accept that the two people who almost killed my son and his friends are going to get away with it without a worry in the world. I've already lost Kurt's mom, I cannot risk losing him too" Burt sniffed, squeezing Kurt's hand

Dumbledore sighed "I'm sorry Burt, I'll see what I can do but it's unlikely that there are any other options"

He nodded at Madam Pomphrey and walked out of the infirmary.

"Madam Pomphrey" Santana asked "Why haven't they woken up yet?"

"Well, dear, the good news is that Kurt should wake up fairly soon, we've stopped the internal bleeding and although he's got a broken nose and a broken arm, it's nothing that isn't easily fixable within a few weeks" she said reassuringly smiling at Burt, but Burt couldn't see the fact that his son had broken anything was a good sign

" Dwight suffered a very serious head wound and by the time we got him out of that dingy broom cupboard, he had lost a substantial amount of blood, was running a very high fever and his brain was swelling. He may suffer memory loss and headaches when he wakes up, but we're really not sure when that's going to be. It could be months...As for Blaine, well, his leg bone is completely shattered, the back of his head hit the concrete when they fell and his body is in shock. Again, it's completely unpredictable when he's going to wake up but hopefully it will be soon"

Santana rolled her eyes, why were the adults in her life so useless? They had no idea when her friends were going to wake up, they had no idea if Chandler was going to pay for what he did and they had no idea who even gave Chandler the love potion in the first place, though Santana had a pretty good idea of who it was...but she wasn't sure if it was because she had a good sixth sense or if she'd just got used to blaming Sebastian for everything, although quite often it was justified..

The rest of the evening went fairly quickly, Wes, David and the Wonder twins as Santana liked to call them came to visit the infirmary. They were still pretty shaken up from what had happened, not to mention all four of them still looked pretty awful. Dwight with the huge gash on his forehead, Kurt and Blaine all bruised and bandaged up and with Santana's black eye from the crowbar, they felt pretty guilty they didn't notice anything was wrong until it was too late. Finally at curfew, they all left to go back to their dormitories and after much persuasion, Burt finally agreed to leave Kurt's bedside and floo home, on the condition that he could return first thing in the morning. Finally, Santana was alone, just the way she liked it, because it meant her and Britt could have some alone time. And although that normally involved their favourite hobby of scissoring, neither of them had felt like it since the Quidditch match.

Santana picked up her mini-torch and flashed it onto the watch Dwight was wearing in the next bed. She visibly cringed when she saw the rope marks on his wrist. It read 2am, Brittany was normally here by then...Santana hoped she hadn't been caught by one of the prefects. Suddenly, the door creaked open slightly and Brittany slid into the infirmary

"Hey, Santana, are you awake?" She whispered across the room

Santana sighed in relief "Of course I am, you know I can't sleep without you here"

Brittany frowned and climbed into Santana's bed "Santana, I'm worried about you, you haven't been able to sleep without me here ever since it happened"

Tears rolled down Santana's cheeks "I just, Britt, whenever I close my eyes I'm back in that cupboard with Dwight unconscious and tied up. And the thought that whoever was responsible for making Chandler crazy and therefore for hurting everyone is just lying in bed peacefully without a worry in the world, it just enrages me. Especially as I'm sure that person was Sebastian seeing as he didn't find Chandler's mad behaviour at all strange"

Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead "It's ok, you'll never be back in that cupboard unless you need cleaning supplies, I promise to protect you. Is Sebastian not being punished for being Chandler's accomplice in hitting you with the crowbar and locking you in the cupboard?"

Santana rolled her eyes "No, apparently he technically didn't do anything wrong because he wasn't the one who hit us with the crowbar or the one who locked us in the cupboard"

"That's stupid" huffed Brittany, putting her arms around her girlfriend for a snuggle "I wish those three will wake up soon, I miss them"

Santana smiled "Me too, it's really lonely in here in the day when everyone's in class... plus Kurt or Blaine might have a bit more of an idea of who gave Chandler the love potion. I hate that this is the only time I can see you"

"Me too" Brittany pouted. Santana loved it when she pouted, she looked so adorable. Suddenly, Brittany's face lit up like a christmas tree, a look which only meant one thing. She had one of her very good ideas.

"Santana!" She hissed excitedly and jumped out of the bed "I think I know how to wake them up!"

Santana frowned "Britt, even Madam Pomphrey cant wake them up and she's like a Healer, whereas you threw your potions textbook out of the window when you were convinced it had fleas"

Brittany chuckled and rolled her eyes "I'm not talking about using magic or anything to wake them up! When I went to brownie camp when I was 10, we played a prank on this girl by pouring a huge bucket of ice cold water over her face! She practically lept out of her bed she woke up so suddenly. We could totally do that!"

Santana frowned "I dunno, maybe, except we can't do that to Kurt because of his broken nose or Dwight because of the huge gash on his forehead"

Brittany bit her lip in deep thought "But we could do it to Blaine"

Santana shook her head "But Britt, I hate to rain on your parade but he suffered a really bad head wound and it's very unlikely that even ice cold water will wake him up. Especially since Kurt always goes on about how he is an annoyingly deep sleeper.."

"But it's worth a try! Plus doesn't it say on all of those soppy medical dramas that the longer people stay asleep, the worse it is. Shouldn't we do everything in our power to prevent it!" Brittany smiled

"I knew I should have stopped you watching Grey's Anatomy" Santana sighed "Ok, fine, but it's going to be very hard to explain to Madam Pomphrey in the morning why Blaine is unconscious and wet at the same time"

Brittany sniggered "We could always tell her Blaine was dreaming about Kurt"

Santana laughed and shuffled out of her bed "When did you get such a dirty mind?"

Brittany winked at her "Ever since I started dating you honey...and reading 50 shades of Grey"

Santana chuckled "I thought so"

Thanks for reading :) !


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine's eyes flickered open and he stretched out across the long green grass, feeling overwhelmed with a sense of peace. He smiled as he looked up to the bright blue sky, clouds swirling around the yellow rays given out by the sun in a spectacle of colour.

"Blaine?" Kurt frowned "Are you awake?"

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as his boyfriend seemingly appeared next to him out of thin air, and launched himself onto Kurt for a very big hug "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kurt smiled "Finally! Do you know how long it took me to wake you up, I was beginning to resort to the possibility of slapping you!"

Blaine gave a face of mock horror and Kurt laughed, lacing his fingers through Blaine's.

"So, where are we? It's so weird I dont even remember coming here" Blaine gasped "I didnt get drunk did I? Because Kurt you do not want to see me drunk, seriously if there's anything that would put you off me it's that!"

Kurt smiled as he carried on fiddling with the daisy chain in his hand "Blaine, I assure you, there is nothing in the world that would put me off you. Anyway, blaine, we need to have a serious talk"

Blaine shot Kurt a worried look, he didnt like the sound of this, Kurt wasn't going to break up with him was he? Maybe he'd realised he could do so much better than Blaine...

"Blaine, you need to remember" Kurt bit his lip, picking a new daisy from the ground to tie to his everlasting daisy chain

Blaine frowned feeling very confused "Huh?"

Kurt sighed "Blaine, what's the last thing you remember?"

Blaine's racked his brain "Erm, uh, I" he couldn't understand, what on earth was going on? Why couldn't he remember? Tears began to fill his eyes as he strained his brain in a desperate attempt to remember.

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him, Blaine's face was overcome with realisation "Kurt! You, you fell! You were falling, I was so scared I wasn't gonna be able to get to you in time...but I did! Kurt, I don't understand, what's going on?" Blaine rambled in fright

"You caught me but fell off your broom as well, we both ended up falling..." Kurt gulped "Blaine, you should've never risked your life for me like that!"

Blaine frowned "Kurt, I will always catch you if you fall- as incredibly cheesy as that sounds"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine "I love you"

"Wait a sec- how long have we been here?" Blaine frowned

"Im sorry Blaine, it took me so long to wake you up, you wouldn't shift" Kurt cried

"How long?" Blaine asked urgently looking around, suddenly realising he and Kurt were in the centre of a huge spiral of daisy chains, the same daisy chain Kurt had been adding daisies to "Kurt, did you make all of this?"

Kurt nodded and sniffed "I got kinda bored it's been a few weeks"

Blaine gasped "I'm so sorry Kurt, you must've been so lonely. But at least I'm here now"

Kurt smiled softly with troubled eyes "But Blaine, look at the sky"

Blaine frowned in confusion "Why?" He looked at the sky "I don't see anything"

"Blaine, are skies always multicoloured?" Kurt smiled

"Well...no, I guess" Blaine frowned "Kurt, where are we? We're not dead... are we?"

Kurt sighed "I don't think so, but Blaine, you need to wake up"

"No" Blaine shook his head violently "I'm not going anywhere without you" and put his head in his hands in an attempt to make sense of what was going on

"Kurt?" Blaine snapped his head up when there was no response. Kurt had gone, and the sky had turned a disgusting murky colour. The daisy chain had disappeared.

"Kurt?!" Blaine yelled, as the heavens opened and it started raining incredibly heavily, immediately soaking him from head to toe. He opened his mouth in an attempt to breath but he just kept on swallowing huge mouthfuls of water. Then everything went black.

"Santana, are you sure this is a good idea?" Brittany said anxiously

as they approached Blaine's bed with a bucket of crushed ice cubes which they stole from the Kitchens

Santana rolled her eyes "Britt, this was your idea!"

"Exactly!" Brittany said "It's just, there won't be complications from waking him up too soon would there?"

Santana hesitated "Probably not...Look, we've gone through all this trouble, we can't back out now" She walked to the opposite side of his bed to Brittany, practically dragging the bucket along with her

Brittany nodded, and Santana heaved the incredibly heavy bucket of ice above Blaine and Brittany grabbed the other handle

"Sorry Blaine" Brittany winced as they began to tip the ice cold water onto his face.

Blaine woke up with a start and started to scream

"I think it worked!" Brittany grinned shouting over his screams

"Shit! Someone's going to hear us!" Santana scowled.

She clamped her hand over Blaine's mouth, dampening the screaming down to muffled noise. Brittany quickly turned on the bedside lamp

"Blaine! Blaine! It's us, me and Santana" Brittany said softly "You need to stop screaming"

Blaine's eyes lit up in recognition. He gulped and lifted up his stiff arm to remove Santana's hand over his mouth.

"Guys" he croaked "I know you wanted to wake me up, but couldn't you have done it in a nicer way, like pouring a bucket of kittens on my head rather than freezing cold water? Now I understand why Kurt always said that a slushy in the face was like getting bitch-slapped by an ice burg..wait! Kurt, where is he? Tell me he's ok!"

Santana bit her lip and looked at an equally concerned Brittany

"He hasn't woken up yet, has he?" Blaine sighed sadly as Brittany nodded "I need to see him" He winced as he sat up, his ribs felt like they were on fire!

"Madam Pomphrey said you and Kurt had broken quite a few of your ribs, it's probably best you stay in bed and rest" Santana said "plus it's not like you can walk with a broken leg"

Blaine ignored her and reached out for the wheelchair which was conveniently placed at the end of his bed "Can you help me get into that?"

Santana sighed and nodded, if she was in Blaine's position with Brittany unconscious she would try and get out of bed to see him as well..

After much struggling, they finally managed to put Blaine in the wheelchair and pushed him over to Kurt's bed. Brittany leaned over to turn on the lamp.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried as he saw his bruised up boyfriend lying motionless in a bed adorned in crisp white sheets. "I'm so sorry, please wake up, I love you so much" he held Kurt's hand and sat there for an hour or so talking to him quietly.

He turned to Santana and Brittany who were watching him in sadness "Is his nose broken?" He asked pointing to the heavy bruising around Kurt's nose. She nodded, "and his arm, and some ribs"

Blaine turned back to Kurt with tears in his eyes "Who did this to him?"

Santana frowned "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but all I saw was Kurt falling, I only glanced at the person who pushed him..I remember they had brown hair"

"It was Chandler..but he was affected by some kind of potion, which was actually why me and Britt tried to wake you up, we were wondering if you knew anything or.."

Blaine shook his head, wiping a thick layer of sweat off his forehead "I..I don't know. Guys, I really appreciate you trying to figure this out and all, but I really need a minute alone with Kurt"

Santana and Brittany looked at him hesitantly, since they'd woken him up he'd become more and more pale and was now visibly shaking. He looked worse than he did when he was unconscious, Santana was certainly starting to regret the decision to wake him up. She moved forward to take control of his wheelchair to take him back to bed but Blaine, realising what she was doing, clung to Kurt with a determined look on his face.

"Please" Blaine begged "Just 5 more minutes and I'll wheel myself back to bed, I promise"

Santana bit her lip, she was torn. She looked at Britt who appeared exhausted, it had been a long night. With a resigned look on their faces, and they made their way back to their own bed. As Santana drifted off to sleep, she tried to ignore the whimpering sounds coming from behind the curtain around Kurt's bed and prayed as she did every night she would wake up the next morning and find out all of this had just been a very, very bad dream

.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- last chapter! Thank you for all your support and sorry i havent updated in a while, I hope this was worth waiting for :) and tell me what you think! **

You know when you have those days, those very rare days which you always wish we had a lot more of, where everything is exactly how it should be, because after suffering weeks of endless disaster and stress, everything comes out on the other side just brilliantly. Well, Santana Lopez was having one of those days. Because despite the seemingly endless lectures Madam Pomphrey had given them about tipping buckets of ice cold water on coma patients being against the rules everyday of the last week, Kurt had woken up today, and so had Dwight. And Santana couldn't be happier, because her family was back, and they were safe, and laughing and crying. And that was the way it was supposed to be.

1 month later...

"One skinny non-fat mocha" Blaine grinned as he handed Kurt his favourite drink

"Thanks dear" Kurt smiled

" Dear? I swear you guys are becoming an old married couple already" Wes grinned teasingly

"No we're not!" Kurt protested "for one, our impeccable fashion styles are far superior"

"You're wearing bow ties!" Laughed Wes

"Hey, bowties are cool!" exclaimed Blaine

Wes sighed "I knew i should never have got you that Doctor Who boxset for your birthday"

"Well, i think they make us look sexy" Kurt winked at Blaine teasingly

Santana made fake retching noises making Dwight, Wes and Brittany laugh. Blaine rolled his eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand, making Kurt's heart flutter

Dwight frowned suddenly "Guys...where did the twins go?"

"We know not to let them out in a public place!" cried Wes as they all frantically looked around the cafe corner of the supermarket they were sitting in.. Suddenly, an alarm went off and a voice on the intercom commanded "All staff to aisle 6"

The group all exchanged anxious looks and Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder

They all turned around to see the twins, looking very dishevelled with guilty looks on their faces, covered head to toe in flour.

Wes raised their eyebrows at them in mock disappointment "What happened?"

"We had a minor disagreement..." Ethan began guiltily

Suddenly, the shopkeeper who had policemen behind him at the other end of the supermarket pointed angrily at the twins and began to walk hastily towards them

"Erm, guys I think now would be a good time to run?" Dwight asked nervously

They all nodded simultaneously and got up hastily from their table and began to ran for the exit, trying to ignore the furious voices of the shopkeeper behind them

Just as they reached the exit, Kurt burst out laughing, earning looks of confusion from his friends

"It's just, nothing ever changes, and thank goodness it doesn't" Kurt gasped laughing

Blaine grinned and grabbed onto Kurt's hand. Chandler was gone, Sebastian owned up to what he did and was expelled, and Hogwarts was safe once again. Things were finally ok again, and ok was wonderful.


End file.
